The Laws of Love
by tymarie20
Summary: The Honourable Judge Elsie Hughes has dedicated her life to her career and helping those who come through her courtroom to a second chance in life. Deputy Commissioner Charles Carson believes in the law-if you break the law, you should pay. These old college friends have a history Elsie refuses to discuss, but the chemistry between them is almost tangible and unable to be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, let me say that this is my first ever fic. I have been reading everyone's amazing writing for year's now, and I have finally found the guts to write one of my own. I am a** ** _Downton Abbey_** **fanatic, and became even more in love with it after reading so many wonderful stories on this site. She doesn't know it, but ChelsiesouloftheAbbey is a major influence. Her stories are amazing. I DM'd her once and told her I had an itch to write a story and she told me to just write the damn thing, so, months later, here it is.**

 **I wish I owned** ** _Downton Abbey._** **If I did, so many more wonderful things would have happened, but alas, I don't. I just like to live in the world of the characters for a while, however they are not mine. Please let me know what you think...**

 _"_ _Mmmmmm…Charlie,"_ Elsie whispered as she rolled over and was quickly awakened by the cold sheets and lack of the big, strong body she was just dreaming about.

As she came to her senses and started to wake up, her eyes shot open quickly as she groaned, " _Not again! Ugh. Why do I keep having these intense dreams…about him, no less?"_

She glanced at the bedside clock. 5:00AM. Well, after a riveting dream such as that, she certainly wasn't going to be able to settle down and get back to sleep.

Coffee it was. And a shower, to wash away her racy dream.

Unfortunately, a long shower and two cups of coffee couldn't calm her, and as she walked down the hallway towards her chambers to don her robe before the case re-convened for the day, she nearly tripped on her own two feet.

"Your honor, My Lady, are you okay?" her assistant asked.

"Yes, Anna, thank you. I'm fine. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Elsie in here? You only have to be formal when court is in session." Elsie walked to her desk and put her bag down. She sat down with a groan and put her glasses on, beginning to check her e-mail.

"I know, but it just doesn't feel right. You're the Honourable Elsie Hughes, after all. Counselor extraordinaire! The Scottish Dragon. Woman who was not to be beat!" Elsie rolled her eyes as Anna waxed lyrical.

"Oh please, Anna. I am also your Godmother and better known to you as Aunt Els, so please, in here, it's just Elsie, for Heaven's sake! Got it?" Elsie had an endearing smirk on her face as she chastised her Goddaughter.

"Okay…Elsie…would you like some coffee before I review your day with you?"

"Oh, Heaven's no. I'm already jumping out of my skin after two cups. Let's just get on with it."

"Okay. Well, we re-convene the trial at 10:00 sharp. If all goes according to plan, it should wrap up by the end of the day. Seems pretty cut and dry. Oh, and Deputy Commissioner Carson has requested a meeting with you before we re-convene," Anna looked up through her eyelashes to glean Elsie's reaction.

Elsie stopped glancing at her computer immediately and took her glasses off.

"What the hell does he want now?' Elsie asked exasperatedly.

Anna hesitated. "He didn't say, just requested a meeting." Elsie rolled her eyes. "I asked him to elaborate, but he said he couldn't. I set it up for 9:30, just before you had to be back in court, in case you wanted a reason to end the meeting quickly."

Even though she was acting annoyed, inside Elsie's head all she could see were the images from her dreams last night. Oh, who was she kidding…from the last few nights, months, years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. I wanted to get it up as soon as possible because I know the first chapter was a bit short. Thanks to those who have sent encouraging words already! Unfortunately, I don't own** ** _Downton Abbey_** **.**

"He's here," Anna said as she peeked her head into Elsie's chambers. Elsie didn't even look away from her computer screen.

"He's early," Elsie said quickly.

"Oh, you know DC Carson, Aunt El, I mean Your Hon, I mean Elsie! This is going to take a lot to get used to, you know?" Anna said.

"All in due time, my dear. You'll get the hang of it. I have no doubt you'll be in this seat in the future. On the other note, make him wait!" Elsie said with a smirk.

"You want me to make him wait?" Anna said with a small glint in her eye. She was certain she saw a different look in her Godmother's eyes just now. Growing up with her as a pseudo-mother, she knew Elsie Hughes' eyes and what they held. If she wasn't mistaken, she thought the honourable Elsie Hughes had a softness to her look. _Oh boy, this is going to prove to get interesting_ , she thought.

"That's what I said, dear. His appointment is at 9:30 and that is when you can show him in, thank you."

Anna left, shaking her head a bit, but not before she was out of Elsie's sight.

When she emerged back into her office, DC Carson was standing by the window, seemingly lost in thought. "Judge Hughes is not quite ready to see you yet, Mr. Carson. Can I get you anything while you're waiting?"

Charles Carson was deep in thought and jumped a bit when he heard Anna Bates' voice. "Wha—oh, I'm sorry, Anna."

"You seem to be a bit lost in thought at the moment, sir. Judge Hughes will see you in a bit. Would you like anything while you're waiting?" she repeated.

"She's not ready yet, hmm? I showed up early, as a proper man should, hoping she would see me as soon as I got here," he said.

"Well, you know Judge Hughes. Always working too hard, trying to ensure fairness in all things. She's a busy woman, Mr. Carson. And you know she likes to stick to a schedule."

"Hmpf! That I do," he said, shaking his head.

9:25. Elsie quickly got up from her desk and went into her en-suite to look in the mirror. She fixed her hair by patting it down and spraying some hair spray. She then put on a fresh coat of lipstick, preparing herself to do battle with Charles Carson. Because every time she had to work with him, there was always some kind of battle.

She got back into her seat at her desk at 9:28, knowing that if anything, Charles would be impatient, and Anna would be prompt. She hurried herself to look busy, picked up her pen and started looking through some documents. At least that is what it would look like to anyone else. As she looked down at the papers, the words blurred together as Elsie started to imagine her dreams again. _Those big hands, touching her skin so softly, delicately. Hands cradling her face as he leaned down to press his lips to hers…_

"I said, Your Honor," Anna said a bit more loudly the second time.

That snapped Elsie right out of her revelry. She quickly sat up straight. "Yes, Anna. I'm sorry. Oh, hello DC Carson. Please, come and have a seat," Elsie said.

Anna closed the door behind her as she left the office.

"Really, Judge Hughes, we go back far enough to skip formalities, don't we?" Charles asked.

"We are not going to get into that history in our lives at this moment, and pretty much never. I'm sure it's not what you came here to talk to me about today, anyway," Elsie said firmly.

"Of course you're right. Let's get to the point seeing as we have little time," Elsie rolled her eyes and bit her lip simultaneously. As Charles looked down at her teeth assaulting her lip, he got caught up in his thoughts. Elsie waited a minute, enjoying the look on his face.

"Deputy Commissioner," Elsie finally said, "What is it you are here for?" Elsie asked firmly, not missing the fact that Charles' eyes were not on hers, but on her lips.

"Oh, yes. Well, I want you to throw the book at her!" he said emphatically.

Elsie paused, trying to formulate a response that made sense of him wanting the throw the book at an unwed mother who was left destitute by a no-good, floundering man.

Finally, she spoke evenly, refusing to get riled up. "Really, Mr. Carson, you want me to put away a 25-year-old woman who has a small child and no one else in her life to take care of him? Surely you have more sense and kindness than that?" Elsie said firmly.

Charles' did not hide the shock on his face. "She broke the law, Els-Judge Hughes. This is the third time we've picked her up, and this time she was not only soliciting, but she actually stole a lot of money from her John. She needs to be punished so she doesn't do it again," he said exasperatedly.

Elsie paused for a moment, looking at the redness of Charles' cheeks. How could she be having racy dreams about a man who could watch a young mother be put in prison and her young child suffer? The mind does crazy things, that is for sure, she thought.

After pausing to compose herself, so as not to lose it, Elsie replied. "Surely Charles, after the witnesses who are presented today share their information, your opinion will change. On the list is the woman who watches the little boy at night, the battalion mate of the absent father, and Isobel Crawley, who vaguely knows the woman and who has assured me that through her women's programs, she will assist Ethel in getting her life in order, for her and for her son. We will just have to wait and see what today's testimony brings," Elsie said with finality.

With a deep breath, Charles retorted, "Experience and history tells me that no matter what, she'll be back on the streets again in no time, probably stealing even more. No, you must put her away, show her what life will be if she continues this!"

Elsie took a deep breath. "First, Charles Carson, you will not tell me what I must do. Secondly, I run this court, not you. And I will make the decision I feel is right based on all aspects of the case. Thank you for your time. Is there anything else?" Elsie asked with frustration.

Charles huffed. He knew there was no point in continuing the conversation. He said his piece, and that was all he could do. Once the Scottish Dragon got that fire in her eyes, he knew there was no changing her mind. "That is all…for now, Ms. Hughes," Charles said as he turned around and walked out with a smirk on his face. He knew that would fire her up a bit more.

 _Ms. Hughes! Who does he think he is calling me Ms. Hughes?! That's the honourable Judge Hughes to you, Charles Carson!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews to those who have sent them. I love the people in the Chelsie universe! You are all awesome!**

After the testimony that was heard in court and a brief recess, Elsie was prepared to make her decision, and she felt very strongly about it. What she saw was a young mother, with no one to help her, who had no other choice but to do what she had to do to support her child. The economy was horrible and child care was exorbitant. With the right assistance and people supporting her, she knew Ethel Parks could be somebody, and she was going to give her one last chance to prove it.

"Anna, are the documents prepared for my decision, love?" Elsie inquired.

"Yes, Elsie, they are all ready. I just peeked in and it seems everyone is settled in the courtroom. Are you ready?"

Elsie stood up and put her robe back on. She was definitely ready.

"All rise for the honourable Judge Hughes," the bailiff called out as the fiery red-head entered the courtroom.

"Thank you. Please be seated," Elsie said. "After careful consideration and deliberation, I have come to a decision. Will the defendant please stand." The courtroom was silent as a nervous and distraught young girl and her solicitor stood together. Elsie continued, "Ethel Parks, I find you guilty of solicitation and robbery," Elsie announced to the courtroom.

As Elsie said this, there was a murmur through the crowd, some shocked faces, and some that seemed satisfied. Charles Carson's lips started to move up into a smirk. _So she had listened to him_ , he thought.

"Order, everyone," Elsie said. "Although that is my decision, my sentence will not be consistent with what is traditional in a case such as this. Ethel, I believe our system has failed you. Our society has failed you. You tried, numerous times, to find ways to support yourself and your young son. No one gave you a chance, therefore leading you to pursue an income in an unsavory way. I am going to give you a chance today. Your sentence is this:

For the next three years, you will be under the supervision of Ms. Isobel Crawley. She runs multiple organizations that help women such as yourself to find a better way. You are to check in with Ms. Crawley every morning by 9AM. Once she evaluates your skills, she will come up with a plan for you to put you on the right track. Ms. Crawley will be furnishing me with updates on your situation throughout the three years to ensure that you are keeping up with your end of the bargain. Do you understand this, Ms. Parks?" Elsie looked straight at Ethel Parks with a stern, yet endearing, look on her face.

The relief in Ethel's eyes was evident to all of those in the courtroom. "Your honor, I cannot thank you enough," Ethel said as giant tears fell down her cheeks.

At this, Elsie interjected, "Yes, you can, Ethel. You can thank me by leaving this part of your life behind and by making something of yourself. I know you have it in you, but don't forget-you must meet all requirements or it's the alternative for you, which is jail time. I'd hate to see you taken from your little boy. Understood?"

"Yes, your honor," Ethel replied, shaking her head up and down as she said so.

At that, Elsie rose, and at that moment she made eye contact with none other than Charles Carson. As she picked up her gavel, he shook his head side to side with a frown on his face.

"Court adjourned," Elsie said, and swiftly escaped to her chambers.

A few hours later, Elsie found herself sitting at her desk reviewing documents for her next case that would start on Monday. Anna had gone home for the night, picked up just a bit ago by her husband, John. _Young love_ , Elsie thought. _Well, not so young on his end, but definitely on hers. She was happy for her God-daughter. She knew John was a good man and that he would do anything to make Anna happy. Too bad she never found that for herself._

As she sat deep in thought, she didn't see the man out in Anna's office staring at her. The door was open between their offices, so there was a direct line of sight to Elsie's desk. He stood mesmerized for a number of minutes, watching her as she was deep in thought, biting on the arm of her glasses. He was imagining what those teeth could do to him when he heard a noise out in the hallway of the judicial building. That snapped him out of his fog and he moved to enter her office. When Elsie heard the noise just outside, she looked up, surprised to see him standing there.

"Judge Hughes, really. It is after six on a Friday night. Surely you have better things to do than be here all day, especially after the end of a long week," he said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well, Deputy Commissioner Carson," Elsie said with a tinge of contempt in her voice, "you know I am married to my job. I would hate to leave all my cases to be dealt with by the likes of you. Everyone would end up in prison with no second chances at making a better life if that were the case," Elsie retorted.

Charles guffawed at that comment but chose to ignore it. Instead, he said, "It is past working hours Judge Hughes. Can't we skip formalities at this time of day and just be the old college friends that we once were?" Charles implored.

"I already told you I'm not talking history, today or at all, DC Carson!" Elsie replied emphatically.

"I meant for us to just use our Christian names, for heaven's sake! Sheesh, Elsie."

"Well it seems you don't need my permission anyway, _Charles!_ What ever happened to Mr. Proper, anyway? Mr. Tradition?" Elsie asked.

Charles chuckled at that. "Ah, years have passed us by and time wears away at things. Come on Elsie, it's past six on a Friday. Surely you need to eat at some point today. Let me take you to dinner."

"And who says I haven't eaten?" Elsie inquired.

"Some things do change, but some don't, you know. I know you…when you're deep into work, you forget to sustain yourself. Come on, I'll take you to Beryl's," Charles replied.

"Ah, you knew I wouldn't say no to Beryl's, you sneaky man," Elsie said. She quickly turned her computer off, put her files in her bag, and locked her office door as she followed Charles into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**A bit of a short chapter but it was written and edited and I wanted to get it up before it's back to reality tomorrow and work for the week. Hopefully I'll find some time to write more during the week, as long as RL doesn't become too crazy. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! I really appreciate it!**

He was watching her as she perused her menu, glancing up and down. The bright shine of her blue eyes reminded him of the first time they ever had a meal together, nearly twenty years ago. A quick curry down the road from the university, shared over books from their Law History class. Her eyes were even brighter back then, not tinged with the troubles of the world, but carefree and listless, almost. The regrets he has had for the past years have really weighed him down. _If only he hadn't left. He should have done it differently…_

Elsie's voice breaks him from his thoughts. "You know, I love coming here, but then I never know what to get because it's all so damn good!" At that moment she looks up with a smile on her face and he feels as if his heart has stopped. "What are you thinking of?" she asks him.

Just as he is about to respond, not with a menu choice but that he is thinking about her, another red head from his past comes walking over to the table. "A-ha! I knew it was the two of you. Couldn't miss you lot from a mile away!" Beryl says loudly. At that, Elsie and Charles both stand to envelope Beryl in a hug. "Been too long since you've been here, Elsie! Working too hard, I imagine? Can't keep this mug out of here, though. Comes in at least twice a week. Knows how to pop in to say hi to a friend, I'll give him that."

"Oh, come on Beryl. You know I'm busy, but that doesn't mean I have any less love for my college roommate. I've missed you. We need a girly night soon."

"Ah, that we do. But until then, let's get the two of you sorted. I brought you a bottle of a new burgundy we just got in. You're going to love it!" Beryl began opening the bottle and proceeded to pour it into their glasses. "Come on, give it go," she implored.

"Can't you sit and have a little nip with us?" Elsie asked Beryl.

"Ah, not tonight, love. Fridays—too busy in the back. But have a swig and let me know what you think," Beryl replied.

Elsie and Charles both took a sip of the wine. "Ooooooooh…that's gorgeous," Elsie said, closing her eyes and letting the wine saturate her tongue. Charles nearly spit his out as he watched her do this.

"Uh, yes, Beryl, lovely. It is a fine wine. I'm thinking we'll have to go with some kind of beef with that one," Charles said, averting his gaze from Elsie, but not before Beryl saw the redness in his cheeks and ears.

"Not to worry, I have everything all chosen for you already. Give me those menus. You don't need them when you come in here. Trust in your old friend Beryl to do you right!" Beryl said, laughing as she walked back to the kitchen.

"God, I love that woman!" Elsie said emphatically.

"So do I," Charles replied. At this, Elsie lifted her eyebrows up towards him. "Not like that! You know what I mean!" Charles said.

"Of course I do, Charles, though your definition of love still confounds me," said Elsie.

"Elsie..." Charles began, and went to reach his hand across the table to cover hers.

"Nope. No. We are not talking about it. Not happening, Charles," Elsie said with authority, holding her hand up as if to stop him.

"Well, you're the one who brought it up!" Charles replied loudly.

Elsie glanced around the restaurant to be sure people weren't looking. "You're right. I'm sorry," she said. "I'll be sure not to do it again."

There was a brief pause before Charles spoke again. "How did those words taste in your mouth?" he asked, amused at the smirk on Elsie's face.

Elsie chuckled, "Like sour milk," she replied, and Charles chuckled along with her. He was glad that despite everything, they could still laugh with each other on occasion.

As they waited for their mystery food to come out, they discussed mundane things and were sure to stay away from the serious topics which Elsie didn't care to address.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's the next one. Short, but they are getting there. I want to thank everyone for the reviews! They are not posting, for some reason, but I have gotten them in my e-mail and they are very encouraging. Thanks for taking the time out to push me along. I guess I should say again that I don't own** ** _Downton Abbey,_** **but I certainly wish that I did.**

"That woman is a witch!" Elsie said before she took the last bite of her delicious chocolatey dessert. Charles couldn't take his eyes away from her mouth. _What he would give to taste her at this moment._

"I mean, honestly, she has to put some kind of spell on her food to make it taste this damn good," Elsie continued.

"Mmmm-hmmm," Charles replied, seemingly lost in thought.

"Earth to Charles…" Elsie said across the table. Charles snapped out of his fog and focused back on Elsie's eyes. "Where were you just now?" she asked inquisitively.

"Hmmmm? Oh, just thinking about a case we got today. Some of my detectives need some help with a few things," he lied. In fact, he wasn't thinking about anything but grabbing Elsie's face and kissing her sweet lips. But he couldn't confess that to her at this moment.

"Charles, after a meal as delectable as that, how on Earth can you be thinking about anything that has to do with work at this moment?" Elsie inquired.

"Well, I'm done for now. What do you say we take a walk down by the river? It's a beautiful night; some fresh air and exercise will make me feel better about everything I just passed through my lips," he said, hopefully.

Elsie thought for a moment. "I'll go on one condition," she offered.

 _Oh boy_ , Charles thought. "And what might that be?" he asked with a smirk on his face. _This ought to be good_ , he thought.

"You agree that I was right with my decision today," Elsie said. For some reason, it bothered her when they didn't agree on things. It made her feel uneasy, as if something was off in her world.

Charles' eyes got very big for a moment, and he let out a deep breath. "I can't agree with all of it, Elsie. You know how I feel about the law. If you break it, you have to pay the price. That's my bottom line," Charles said with conviction.

"You know that I agree with that, of course," Elsie said. "I wouldn't be in this position if I didn't. However, I also look at the big picture, Charles. Yes, some people break the law, but sometimes they don't have a choice. If you were talking about a woman who was out on the streets to feed her drug habit, then yes, I'd put her in prison to get her sober and have her pay her time. However, this is a woman doing what she did to feed her son. To keep a roof over their heads. To make his life better than hers, hopefully. She tried to get a decent job. Numerous times. But no one hired her. No one helped her. I just saw a better way this time. Why hurt two people by taking her away from her son when I found somewhere that would help her?" Elsie explained with such conviction.

This was only one of the many reasons he loved her. She had such a big heart and saw the good in everyone. She truly wanted to make the world a better place. _He desperately wanted her to make his world a better place. How could he make her see how regretful he was about what happened almost twenty years ago? How could he make her forgive him and realize he could never love anyone else?_

"When you put it that way Elsie, I do agree with you," Charles said to a very surprised Elsie. "So, we are in agreement. I don't like when you and I are not in agreement," he said honestly. This surprised Elsie. It was as if he was reading her mind. "So, how about that walk?" he asked.

"I'll do you one better," Elsie said. "Let's walk by the river and you can then walk me home. I opened a beautiful bottle of red wine last night and only had a glass. I'd hate for it to go to waste. We can have a night cap while I show you something for my case next week. I'd like your opinion on it," Elsie said.

Charles was shocked. Ever since he moved back to town for his promotion, things had been strange between the two of them. They had always kept in touch with the usual Christmas and birthday correspondence, just friendly cards, but living in the same town again made everything real. It was almost as if the band-aid had been ripped off and there was an open wound out there, but no one would address it. Well, that wasn't true. Charles tried, and Elsie refused to talk about it. So, every once in a while, while they weren't disagreeing, they'd have the occasional friendly meal out, see each other at mutual friend's events, and oftentimes had to work together on certain cases.

But this. This was something different. There were always other people around or they were at one of their offices. Was Elsie coming around? Warming up to the idea of them possibly trying again?

"I think that sounds lovely," Charles replied, as he stood to help Elsie out of her seat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are again. Yes, I am a little addicted, so I just keep writing. It helps that it is rainy and cold here today and while my kids do their homework, I am typing away. I won't traditionally be able to update this as regularly due to RL, but luckily none of my kids have practice or games for anything tonight, so woo-hoo! Thank you to those of you who have sent reviews-you are awesome! They aren't showing up on the story, but I did get them through email and I truly appreciate them. The song that is played in this chapter is** ** _Thinking Out Loud_** **by Ed Sheeran.**

The night was beautiful, but after the sun went down the air became chilly. Elsie visibly shivered, even though she was trying to hide it, and Charles noticed. Without a word, he took his sport coat off and turned to Elsie. She glanced down at the badge that was attached to his pants. Her stomach did a little flip. For some reason, that was extremely sexy to her.

"Here," he offered. "You need this much more than I do," he said as he draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"Charles, I couldn't," she replied.

"You can, and you must," Charles said. "I am very comfortable and I'd rather you not freeze to death out here."

Elsie graciously accepted and went a bit weak at the knees for a moment as his scent invaded her nostrils. _Oh my God, does he smell good_ , she thought. This was not going to do well for her trying to squash those dreams that were coming more regularly lately. Deep down she knew she wouldn't be able to make the dreams go away, but she just couldn't forget the pain she felt almost twenty years ago. Even thinking about it just now makes her stomach drop.

 _It was a semester of nothing but promise…she the young, smart senior in the Law History class, pegged to be the graduate assistant next year. He the graduate law student a few years older, ready to graduate and begin a career. Meeting for the first time as she nearly knocked his books over when her bag fell off her shoulder. He laughing and helping her to get sorted. From that point on they were inseparable when it came to free time. They studied together. He challenged her in ways no one else did. The questions he asked, the theories he had. Granted, they disagreed at times, but it only sparked their passion more. It started as a deep friendship, with laughing and genuine caring for each other._

 _It didn't move further until later, closer to the semester's end, when they decided to take a break from studying one night to go get ice cream. She had a bit of whipped cream next to her mouth. He couldn't resist first laughing at her, and when she looked over, surprised, their eyes locked; he put his hand up to her cheek, and first licked the whipped cream off. Then, he moved his lips to hers, gently pressing his mouth against her soft lips. It was slow and gentle at first, but became more intense as he licked her bottom lip, asking permission of her. She granted it willingly, opening up to him._

 _It was a beautiful moment. She had never felt this way before. The butterflies in her stomach were flying around crazily and the adrenaline rush through her body was intense. Eventually, the kiss had to end, but not without him whispering, "Elsie, I have never felt this way before." And she nodded her head, closed her eyes, and responded, "Me, either." Another quick peck was shared before they went back to their ice cream with grins from ear to ear covering both of their faces._

 _It was a beautiful moment that led to more very much like it until the night they were studying at his flat a month later, at semester's end. He was to graduate with his master's, and she would stay on as the grad assistant for the law department, but that is all that was discussed. They both knew the feelings they had for each other, but hadn't spoken of the future yet. They both wanted to talk about it, but didn't want to jinx anything. On Charles' end, he had some business to take care of before he and Elsie made any plans. He had to do the right thing, but he couldn't take care of it until after graduation. He knew he should just be honest with her, but he didn't want to hurt her, so he thought he could go home up north after graduation for a few days, take care of what needed to be done, and then come back to her._

 _Unfortunately, his plan would not work, due to one little issue. Robert, his roommate, thought he and Elsie were only friends. During their study session, Robert walked into the kitchen, noticing the books sprawled all over the table. He had the cordless phone in his hand. "Charles," Robert said, "your fiancé is on the phone," and Robert handed the phone to an awestruck Charles. He almost couldn't look at Elsie._

 _Fiancé?! Elsie thought. Fiancé? I know nothing about a fiancé, and it surely isn't me. Her face fell and her heart dropped at that moment. She felt like she was going to throw up. She looked over at Charles and could see the guilt written all over his face. Her eyes filled with tears and she quickly stood up, grabbing all of her books and shoving them into her bag. One dropped on the floor and Charles went to grab it._

 _"_ _NO!" Elsie yelled. "Don't touch it. I've got it. Clearly you have more important business to take care of at the moment," Elsie said as she made her way out of Charles' flat. And out of his life. At that moment, he had no idea what to do. He wanted to run after her, but he had to take care of this business first._

 _"_ _Hello, Alice," he said, as he put the phone to his ear._

Elsie snapped out of her memories. She didn't want to think about the pain she felt when that phone call happened. Bringing those searing memories back only hurt more, so she tried to push them to the back of her mind. As they walked along the river, they came upon a busy area. There seemed to be some kind of street festival going on. The street was extremely crowded and as they tried to walk through, they realized there was a band playing music. Many people were dancing, so they stopped to watch for a moment. As they did, a new song began.

 ** _When your legs don't work like they used to before_**

 ** _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_**

 ** _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_**

 ** _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_**

Charles looked over at Elsie, and she met his eyes. "Dance with me," he said.

"Charles…" Elsie tried to stop him, but as she said his name, he took her hand and pulled her into the crowd of dancers. As he held her right hand up and put his left hand at the small of her back, she felt the heat of his touch as if his hand was directly touching her skin.

The song continued as he pulled her around the dance floor.

 ** _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_**

 ** _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_**

 ** _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_**

 ** _Maybe just the touch of a hand_**

 ** _Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_**

 ** _And I just wanna tell you I am_**

 ** _So, honey, now_**

 ** _Take me into your loving arms_**

 ** _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_**

 ** _Place your head on my beating heart_**

 ** _I'm thinking out loud_**

 ** _Maybe we found love right where we are…_**

They continued to dance and as they moved together, Elsie could feel Charles pulling her in tighter towards him, to the point that she was now resting her head over his heart. She could feel his heartbeat through his chest. Not so surprisingly, hers matched his rate completely. They continued to dance this way as the song played out.

 ** _So, baby, now_**

 ** _Take me into your loving arms_**

 ** _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_**

 ** _Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_**

 ** _I'm thinking out loud_**

 ** _But maybe we found love right where we are_**

 ** _Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_**

 ** _And we found love right where we are._**

As the last notes of the music played, Elsie picked her head up off Charles' chest and looked into his eyes. There was no mistaking the love that was pouring from them, and it scared her. Terrified her, even. The last time she opened up, she got hurt so badly, and it was by him, no less. She swore she would not make herself vulnerable to anyone again, especially him. But right now, dancing to this song that seemed to almost be written for them, she couldn't help it as he cradled her face with his hands, leaned down, and gently pressed his lips to hers. There was no denying the chemistry that existed between them. After a minute, Elsie stepped back, much to Charles' dismay.

"Well," she said almost breathlessly, "I think I am definitely in need of that wine." She turned and began navigating her way through the crowd to get to her flat faster. She needed something after a kiss like that, there was no denying it. Charles followed her quickly, trying to keep up.

As they approached the door to her flat only minutes later, Elsie turned to see Charles just a few steps behind her. "Well, here we are," she smiled awkwardly. She didn't really know what to say at that moment, so she opened the door and invited him in. Once they had taken their shoes off and Elsie hung Charles' sports coat on the coat hanger by the door, she ushered him into the kitchen.

Charles hadn't ever been to Elsie's flat. It was quite modern, yet still very comfortable looking. The kitchen had granite countertops, stainless steel appliances, and a style that definitely resembled Elsie. He instantly liked it.

"Make yourself comfortable," Elsie said. Charles leaned against the countertop as Elsie took two wine glasses off a shelf and put them on the counter in front of the bottle of wine. "Well, I think a large glass will be good, don't you?" she giggled as she said this to Charles. He just stared at her endearingly. She handed him his glass, picked hers up, and clinked it against his.

"Cheers," she said before taking a giant sip.

"And what are we toasting to?" Charles asked.

"The fact that I can still be kissed like that at my ripe old age of 40!" Elsie said, laughing out loud.

At that, Charles put his wine glass down, took Elsie's out of her hand and put it next to his, grabbed her by the waist, pushed her up against the counter, and kissed her again, but this time with much more passion. At this, Elsie couldn't resist. She wanted to. Her mind screamed to her to stop, that he had hurt her, but her heart was screaming with relief, thankful that she was beginning to let her twenty-year wall be chiseled away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7. This is probably going to be the last update for the week due to RL schedules coming into play the next few days. A major thank you to CSoTA for her awesome review. For some reason, I can't reply to people's reviews. I am also still learning about how to navigate this website as a writer, so perhaps I am doing something wrong? Thanks to everyone for reading. I originally labeled this story M because I knew it was going to come to this, but it is definitely M now. Just a warning for everyone. Hope you enjoy...I am now going to go hide in a corner, shyly, covering up my face (blushing profusely at this moment)!**

She couldn't catch her breath. His lips, tongue, mouth were overwhelming her, and not in a bad way. It was as if Charles was pouring every ounce of feeling into his kisses, trying to make her realize he was here, he was present, he wanted her, he wasn't going anywhere. Not this time.

All too soon he abandoned her mouth, in favor of depositing tender kisses across her face, down her neck, along her collar bone. "Elsie," he said. "Please," he pleaded. "I want you, Elsie. All of you. I need you. I have spent the last twenty years thinking about this moment, waiting to be with you." Ever the gentleman, Charles waited for a response from her. She stared into his eyes, assessing his true emotions. Regardless of her mind telling her to be cautious, her heart was telling her to go all in.

She couldn't speak. If she did, she would confess that she had been waiting too. That she had been dreaming of him for just as long, thinking of the what ifs, the possibilities that were never meant to be. But now, standing here, pinned against her countertop by his strong, overwhelming presence, she thought that perhaps never was too strong a word.

She looked up, into his eyes, raised her hands and buried them in his hair, and pulled him down to her. Elsie opened her mouth to his and their tongues mingled in a dance that was familiar to them, yet hadn't been done in years. Abruptly, Charles leaned down and scooped Elsie up into his arms, her arms immediately circling around his neck. He cradled her with care and love, and with a deep determination to remember every second of this night.

"That way," Elsie whispered, while pointing down the hallway. That was all the invitation he needed. Charles immediately began walking toward the door at the end, shimmying through the doorway with Elsie in his arms. He put her down gently and she had to wait a minute before moving for fear of falling due to her weak knees. When she felt stable, she turned towards the bed and went to her bedside table. She proceeded to light the candles that lay there, and then turned around to find Charles gazing at her. She tiptoed towards him and placed her hands on his strong chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and drew her in close, kissing her once again. As he did so, he walked his hands towards the front of her blouse and began unbuttoning it, slowly and with deft fingers. Elsie took this as a sign and began to do the same to him. Once complete, she ran her hands over his shoulders to assist the shirt in falling to the floor. He mimicked her movements with her own shirt.

Elsie then took his vest and pulled it over his head. At this, she gazed at his muscular chest, proceeding to run her hands through the hair that lied there. He felt so solid. So real. At this point she wondered if she was having one of her dreams again. She dreamed this moment so many times, she was sure that she had been here before, but she knew she hadn't. The feelings that were coursing through her were nothing compared to anything she ever felt before.

As Charles gazed at her gorgeous body, he brought his hands to the button of her skirt. He looked directly into her eyes, seeking approval for him to proceed. Elsie briefly nodded her head and he undid her skirt, ushering it down her legs. What he saw in front of him was enough to knock him down to his knees. She was beautiful. The most gorgeous specimen he had ever seen. She stood there in front of him in bra, panties, garter and stockings, and he had to pinch himself to make sure this was real and not a dream.

"Elsie, you are the most gorgeous, beautiful woman I have ever seen," Charles whispered to her. Elsie dropped her chin and looked away out of embarrassment. Charles took her chin between his finger and his thumb and gently pulled her face forward to look at him. "Elsie, let me see those big, beautiful, deep blue eyes," he said softly. She looked up at him, into his eyes. "You (kiss). Are (kiss). The (kiss). Most (kiss). Beautiful (kiss). Woman (kiss). I (kiss). Have (kiss). Ever (kiss). Seen (kiss). I am enthralled by you. I could stare at you forever. What makes it even better is you are the kindest, most caring and most brilliant woman I have ever met."

Elsie smiled a shy smile as she reached out to take his badge off his belt. She turned briefly to place it on the nightstand. She then reached to undo his belt, and then his button and zipper. As she was doing so, Charles reached around her back and undid her bra, delicately sliding it down her arms. Elsie let it fall to the floor and proceeded to pull his pants down his legs. Charles stepped out of them and came closer to her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders, and then moving them down towards her breasts. He stroked them softly, rubbing his thumbs over her taut nipples. She drew in a quick breath when he did this, letting her head fall back at that moment. Charles leaned down and placed tender kisses over her left breast, making his way to her nipple, which he took into his mouth and sucked gently. He circled the pink bud with his tongue and then kissed his way over to her right breast, giving it the same attention. Elsie's knees began to shake. Charles noticed this and backed her up towards the bed, where she sat when her knees hit the side.

Charles kneeled in front of her and unhooked her stockings from her garter. He rolled them down her legs, kissing the skin down to each foot as he went. He then stood up and gently laid her down on her pillows. He hooked his thumbs into her knickers and garter and pulled both down her legs, depositing them on the floor once they were off.

"Charles," Elsie whispered seductively, "you have me at a disadvantage," she said as she looked down at his own underwear. Quickly, Charles discarded the offending garment along with Elsie's. What Elsie saw made her eyes widen. She may be a top judge and known throughout the land as a tough, no-nonsense woman, but when it came to matters of the heart and in the bedroom, she was not the authority on the matter. When it came to law and order, she knew what she was doing. But when it came to the laws of love and in the bedroom, she was not the expert. However, she went with her instincts and reached down, stroking Charles' very hard member. She was surprised at the soft skin she found there. Charles' breath hitched as she touched him. "Elsie…" he breathed out. As she continued to stroke him, he leaned down and began kissing her chest again. He made his way down her belly, and came to her most secret area. He looked up to find Elsie staring at him. He hooked his hand under her knee and brought her leg up, repeating the same with her other leg. He proceeded to gently run his finger through her folds, finding her completely ready for him. This propelled him to continue on.

Charles kissed the inside of Elsie's thighs, making his way to her center. When he reached there, he was intoxicated by her scent. He brought his tongue to her center and gently ran it over her most precious area. Elsie bucked her hips and sucked in her breath, never before experiencing such intense and riveting feelings, both emotionally and physically. Charles continued to circle his tongue around her nub, encouraged by the sighs and moans coming from his beloved. Elsie's hands went into Charles hair, tugging at it and he continued his ministrations. Finally, she said, "Charles, I need you. Now. Please." He did not need to be told twice.

As he left his newly favorite place, he kissed his way up her body, stopping briefly at each nipple to give them special attention. He then made his way to those beautiful, luscious lips, and kissed them passionately, tangling his tongue with hers. Her arms circled around his back and she pulled him tight against her. When they broke apart, she again said, "Please, Charles, please."

He could not deny her. He raised up on his arms, placing himself close to her opening. He looked directly into her eyes as he gently pressed himself into her. The sounds that came from both of them were intense groans, those that were obvious that this had been something that was long overdue, long awaited for.

The feeling was so intense that Elsie lost her breath. She couldn't believe how incredible she felt at this moment. It was as if they were made for each other, fitting together perfectly. Charles was still watching her, looking deeply into her eyes. The smile that overcame her lips was all he needed to push him forward and propel him to begin moving inside of her.

He couldn't believe how amazing she felt. Perfect. As if she was made just for him. The moans coming from her were enough to push him over the edge, but he waited, ensuring she was getting her pleasure. He leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and then gently grazing his teeth over it. That was it. That was all she needed to push her over the edge. Her hips bucked up and she yelled, "Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh Charles, yes!" She held on to him for dear life, digging her nails into his back. This made Charles lose his senses and he bucked into her, once, twice, and came undone himself along with her, reaching their ends simultaneously.

Their breaths were erratic, mingling with each other as they came down from their high. Charles kissed his way up Elsie's neck to her lips, gently, endearingly. She kissed him back sweetly. Gently, he slipped from her and lay next to her, pulling the covers up over them both. She turned in his arms and he pulled her into him, kissing her forehead and wrapping his arm around her back. Elsie kissed his chest and snuggled into him, placing her head under his chin.

As she drifted off to sleep, she thought she heard him whisper, "I love you, Elsie Hughes, and I am going to make up for the past twenty years of not having you in my arms as you are now."

Their dreams had now become a reality. A beautiful reality at this very moment. How many prayers and wishes would it take to ensure it stayed like this for their forever, as long as their forever could be?


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I lied. I thought it would be a while but I couldn't keep these goofballs out of my head all day, so here we are again. Some of you have sent some very encouraging reviews that I still can't respond to, so I thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you for the follows, favorites, and encouragement. You all rock. I'm sorry to do this to you, but it is getting a little angsty up in here. Please don't throw anything at me.**

There was a shrill ringing in the distance and it drew Charles out of his peaceful slumber. He hadn't slept this well in years. As he opened his eyes and realized where he was,with Elsie wrapped in his arms, that it, indeed, was not a dream but his current reality, he slowly registered the ringing of his phone. Elsie stirred in his arms and he looked down at her beautiful face. His heart raced as he took her in. He hadn't felt this content in years, if ever.

He hated to peel himself away from her, but he surmised the call must be important because the phone did not stop ringing. He pulled his arm from under her as carefully as possible, gently placed a kiss on her forehead, and quietly crept out of bed, walking around to the other side to find his pants discarded in the middle of the floor from last night. He grabbed them and rummaged through the pocket, finding his phone as quickly as he could in hopes not to wake Elsie. He looked around and saw his underwear close to the side of the bed and quickly slipped them on. He made his way out into the hallway and pressed the green button on the screen.

"Carson," he said gruffly as he answered.

"I'm sorry to bother you, boss," the caller said, "but there's been an emergency."

Charles immediately recognized the voice of his Assistant Commissioner, John Bates.

"What is it, Bates?" Charles asked.

"It's Robert. Apparently, he had some attack while at a dinner function last night and they had to rush him to the hospital. Turns out he had an ulcer so big that his stomach burst and they had to basically sew it back together. Looks like he is going to be out for a while, so you know what that means? You're the boss, now. The Mayor has already been in contact with headquarters and he wants to meet with you at nine, probably to brief you and make sure you are up to date on everything," John explained.

Charles was shocked. He remembered Robert talking about his stomach bothering him last week when they met for drinks after work, but he never thought it was this bad. His old college flat mate had a lot on his plate with his three daughters, but he didn't realize it was affecting him so much. He took a deep breath before responding to John.

"How bad is it?" he asked John. "Have you spoken to Cora yet?"

"I just got off the phone with her before I called you. She's hanging in there. She is headed home to get some rest now. She didn't leave until she saw Robert and knew he was okay," John explained.

"All right," Charles said. "I'll get ready and head in to meet with the mayor and then head over to the hospital. Anything else I need to know?" Charles asked.

"No, everything else here is relatively calm, Commissioner Carson," John replied.

"Hey, hey," Charles responded, "let's not get too ahead of ourselves here. I haven't even been to the hospital yet," he said.

"Well, the way I see it, Commissioner Crawley is unable to fulfill his duties at the moment, and since you're the Deputy, that makes you acting Commissioner, sir," John replied.

"Yeah, yeah," Charles said. "I'll be in in just a little bit," he said as he hung up the phone.

He stood for a minute to process everything. How could he have such an amazing night last night and now he had to abruptly leave Elsie to take care of business for work? And now he was acting Commissioner. That was going to take a lot of time and be more demanding. _All part of the job_ , he thought as he took a deep breath and quietly walked back into Elsie's bedroom.

As quietly as possible, he gathered his clothing, took his badge from her nightstand, leaned over to gently brush his lips against her cheek, and slipped out of the room. He used the loo in the hallway to get dressed and freshen up, and then made his way to her kitchen. Looking around, he saw a pad of paper and a pen on one of the countertops. He wrote her a quick note before quietly walking out of her front door, not before locking it as he left.

Not too long after Charles left, Elsie began to stir. She started to smile, recalling the events of the night before.

"Mmmmmm…Charlie," she said as she turned around to face him. Immediately, she opened her eyes when she felt the cold sheets next to her. Was it another dream? No! It couldn't be. It felt all too real. A horrible feeling grew in the pit of her stomach and she felt as if she was going to vomit. He didn't leave again, did he? He couldn't…not after the events of the night before. Didn't she recall him whispering that he loved her as she drifted off to sleep? Elsie panicked. _This isn't happening again! Please tell me he isn't doing this to me again,_ she thought.

She quickly got out of bed, grabbed her dressing gown from the chair by the window, and ran into the en-suite. She wretched into the toilet. She felt ridiculous. This is why she didn't do relationships. He hurt her so badly years ago when she thought that they had a future together that she promised herself she would never allow herself to be hurt again.

Thus, she threw herself into her work and became one of the top- after solicitors in the country, moving quickly up the ranks to judge. And now this. The Scottish Dragon crumbling into a heap of ridiculousness. If her colleagues saw her at this moment they wouldn't believe it. She should be stronger than she was acting, but for some reason, he was her weakness. The one person who made her vulnerable, fragile, defenseless.

She picked herself up and walked to the kitchen to put on some coffee. She was definitely going to need it. As she reached to grab a mug from the cupboard, she saw the note on the counter:

 _Elsie,_

 _I had an emergency at work and had to go immediately. I didn't want to wake you. I will call you later when everything is sorted._

 _Yours,_

 _Charles_

Well, she was relieved that he hadn't left for other reasons, but she was deeply annoyed at the feelings that the situation created within her. This was not her. She was not a weak person and she didn't enjoy feeling this way. Was it worth it to put herself through that again? Hadn't she done just fine for the past twenty years on her own, focusing on her career?

But the absolute bliss of last night was hanging over her. It was incredible to be in his arms, letting him love her from head to toe.

Elsie had a major conflict within herself that she had to reconcile. Give in to love and be a vulnerable mess at times because she felt as if she couldn't completely trust him because of their past, or be the strong, tough woman she had built herself up to be over the past years?

As much as she was struggling with this, she couldn't help the fact that her mind was winning over her heart. It was a matter of trust, and she didn't feel that she could trust him completely. Look at how she reacted to thinking he had just up and left after their night of passion.

Impulsively, she grabbed her phone from the counter and began a text message to Charles:

 _Charles,_

 _I can't do this. Last night was a mistake. I'm sorry._

 _~Elsie_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Wow! I cannot thank you all enough for your wonderful reviews. Now that they are posting I will try to respond to everyone personally from here on out. It is so encouraging to hear what you all have to say and your positive encouragement goes a long way. I hope that this chapter makes many of you happy. Let me know what you think and thanks for your support! The song that plays is by Adele, "Send My Love."**_

She needed to get out of there, get some fresh air, clear her mind. She knew exactly where she would go because it was always her safe place when she needed to take her mind off things. It was a place of simplicity, yet complete ease and happiness.

After showering and getting dressed, she called Anna to let her know she was going out of town for the night, should anything come up.

Anna answered on the second ring. "Hi Aunt Elsie," she said in her positive, cheerful voice.

"Hello, love," Elsie replied. "Listen, I'm headed north for the day and probably overnight. I just wanted to let you know. Need to clear my head a bit," Elsie explained.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked worriedly. "You sound upset. Is there anything I can do?"

Elsie shook her head and then said, "No, but thank you. Just need some time is all."

"Okay," Anna replied. "But if you need anything, you know where I am. And tell her I say hello!"

"I will, love. Love you," Elsie said, and hung up as she grabbed her overnight bag and walked out the door. She got into her car and began her drive to Lytham St. Anne's.

* * *

Charles had a crazy, hectic morning. From meeting with the mayor to going to check in with Robert at the hospital, he didn't have a second to himself. When things finally calmed down after talking to Robert, he stepped out of the hospital room and took his phone out of his pocket to try to call Elsie. He wanted to apologize for leaving so abruptly and to find out when he could see her again. If he had a choice, it would be right now.

"Shit!" he said as he looked at his phone. Dead. He hadn't charged it last night—hell, he didn't even think about charging it because his mind was on other, more important things. At this, he smiled, recalling the details of his night with Elsie.

Just as he was doing so, Cora came around the corner of the hospital corridor.

"What's got you all smiley and goofy-faced," she asked, amused at the look on Charles' face. She didn't know if she'd ever seen him with a look like that before.

"Oh, uh, um, nothing," he stammered. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a phone charger anywhere, would you? My phone's gone completely dead," he explained, as he embraced her in a hug.

"Actually, as luck would have it, I do. I packed Robert's in his bag so that he had it. Going to be here for a few days, so thought I'd be prepared," Cora said.

"You are a lifesaver!" Charles said, kissing her on the cheek. She was shocked at her old friend. What had gotten into Charles Carson? As they walked back into Robert's room, Charles took the phone charger from Cora, plugged his phone in, and patiently waited for it to get enough battery so that he could contact Elsie. Just the thought of her brought butterflies to his stomach. He could not wait to see her again. He had a big smile on his face and as he turned, Cora and Robert were staring at him with inquisitive looks.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, old chap," Robert said. "You just look rather happy right now. Anything you want to share?" Robert asked.

Charles just chuckled and walked back over to the bedside, intent on discussing the plans for work while Robert was out.

* * *

As she drove, Elsie listened to the radio, blasting the music to drown out the thoughts in her head. The rain pouring down did not help her melancholy mood. She was struggling deeply with her emotions and was unsure how to feel. As she drove along, the next song that came on seemed to be just for her. She focused on the words:

 ** _This was all you, none of it me_**

 ** _You put your hands on, on my body and told me_**

 ** _Mmm_**

 ** _You told me you were ready_**

 ** _For the big one, for the big jump_**

 ** _I'd be your last love everlasting you and me_**

 ** _Mmm_**

 ** _That was what you told me_**

 ** _I'm giving you up_**

 ** _I've forgiven it all_**

 ** _You set me free_**

 ** _Send my love to your new lover_**

 ** _Treat her better_**

 ** _We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts_**

 ** _We both know we ain't kids no more_**

 ** _Send my love to your new lover_**

 ** _Treat her better_**

 ** _We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts_**

 ** _We both know we ain't kids no more_**

It was true. She had to let go. The ghosts that were haunting her from their past were stepping in the way of anything moving forward in her future. As the tears ran down her cheeks, she continued to listen.

 ** _I was too strong, you were trembling_**

 ** _You couldn't handle the hot heat rising (rising)_**

 ** _Mmm_**

 ** _Baby I'm still rising_**

 ** _I was running, you were walking_**

 ** _You couldn't keep up, you were falling down (down)_**

 ** _Mmm_**

 ** _Mmm there's only one way down_**

 ** _I'm giving you up_**

 ** _I've forgiven it all_**

 ** _You set me free, oh_**

 ** _Send my love to your new lover_**

 ** _Treat her better_**

 ** _We gotta let go of all of our ghosts_**

 ** _We both know we ain't kids no more_**

As she listened, she knew parts of this song truly applied to her. To them. But there was one thing that was not right. She didn't want him to have a new lover. In her heart, she knew there was no one for her but Charles Carson. Yes, he was infuriating. Yes, he drove her crazy with his old-fashioned ideals. However, he also drove her crazy in all the right ways. Just looking into his eyes made her heart speed up and her stomach drop. She was going to have to learn to trust him again, but how? Why didn't he sign the note with 'love'? Why didn't he say anything about their night? Was she a disappointment to him? Ugh…she had all these questions and no answers, and she was frustrated beyond belief.

 ** _If you're ready, if you're ready_**

 ** _If you're ready, I'm ready_**

 ** _If you're ready, if you're ready_**

 ** _We both know we ain't kids no more_**

 ** _No, we ain't kids no more_**

 ** _I'm giving you up_**

 ** _I've forgiven it all_**

 ** _You set me free_**

No, they weren't kids anymore. They were grown adults who still had a burning passion for one another after all these years. Yes, she had to give him up—at least the younger version of him that was always in her mind—and accept who he was now, which was hopefully a man who would fight for her, for them, and show her that she was who he wanted and that he would never leave her again.

She was going to forgive him and allow him to work to build her trust. She was going to set free the demons inside of her that built up the wall around her heart. She would let him chisel away at it.

But first, she needed a carefree day. So much emotion in the last 24 hours was really wearing on her. As she pulled into the driveway of the home, she wiped her tears away. _Time for a new start, Elsie_ , she told herself. She looked in the mirror and refreshed her make-up. No use upsetting Becky by looking affright. With a deep breath and a new perspective, she got out of her car and walked in to see one of her most favorite people in the world.

* * *

As Charles was standing on the side of Robert's hospital bed, talking to both him and Cora, he heard the distinct sounds of his phone turning on, and then a slew of extra beeps, signifying that he had messages. He was certain he would, given the gravity of the situation with Robert and his new position as acting Commissioner.

He excused himself to walk over to his phone, truthfully with only one thing on his mind, or one person, really.

He was not expecting what he saw there on his screen. He wasn't really reading those words. _Mistake_?! Was she really calling what they shared a mistake? He lost his breath, and all the blood drained from his face.

"Charles, what is it?" Cora called from the other side of the room.

He stammered. He couldn't make words of his feelings or what he was thinking at this moment. He looked over at Cora and Robert starting at him, made some kind of mumbled excuse, and fled the room.

At first, he had no idea where he was going. He just knew he needed to go. His fight or flight instinct kicked in and at this moment, he was fleeing. However, he was fleeing to the place where he was to go fight for something he didn't ever want to lose again, now that he had a taste of what it could be like every day.

He didn't know how he got there, but Charles found himself in his car, driving towards Elsie's flat. He had to see her. He had to explain. To tell her he was sorry. Whatever she needed to hear to make them work, he would say. He needed her to know how much he loved her and needed her.

He pulled up outside of her flat, got out of the car and walked to her door. After a deep breath he knocked…and knocked…and knocked. No answer. A loud groan came from deep inside his chest. What was he going to do? The past was haunting him. He couldn't change it, but he had to explain it to her. If only she would have listened years ago. If only he would have persisted and pushed her more to hear what he had to say.

Charles turned around and put his back up against the door. He put his hands into his hair, pulling as hard as he could, as he crouched down and sat on her doorstep. He would wait for her here until she came home. He would wait for her forever, if he had to.

As he was sitting, the painful memories came flooding back…

 _The look on her face slayed him. He didn't know what to do at that moment. Should he run after her or take care of what he needed to so that he could be with her honestly, with nothing standing in the way. He put the phone to his ear and said, "Hello, Alice."_

 _What happened over the next couple of days was completely unexpected, yet a relief. Alice asked him to come home for the weekend, said that she desperately needed to talk to him. He said he needed to talk to her, too, so he made his way up north. He knew he should be studying, but honestly, this was more important. Elsie was more important. He may not have known her long, but he did know that he could not live without her, so he went._

 _"_ _I want to break off the engagement," Alice said. He had never been so shocked in his life. Was he really hearing the exact words from her mouth that he was going to say to her? At that, he jumped up with a huge smile on his face and gave Alice a big hug._

 _"_ _Me, too!" he shouted. Alice looked astounded. That was definitely not what she was expecting, and in truth, she was a little hurt. She wasn't going to tell him the rest, but as a result of his reaction, she wanted to hurt him in some way._

 _"_ _I have been seeing your friend Charlie Grigg for the last six months while you have been away. I'm pregnant, Charles. We are getting married," she explained._

 _"_ _Excellent!" Charles said. "I wish you both all the best, truly," he said as he quickly walked out of her house and out of her life. He didn't even care about the ring he had given her. He was shocked at how easy that was. He was so relieved and he couldn't wait to get back down to school to tell Elsie and start making plans for their future._

 _When he returned to school he immediately went over to the house that Elsie was living in with a few other students, none of which were too friendly besides Beryl. He walked up to the door with flowers in his hand, ready to begin his future with the woman he loved. He knocked on the door and Sarah O'Brien, one of Elsie's flat mates, answered._

 _"_ _Hello Sarah. I'm here to see Elsie," Charles said._

 _"_ _She's not here," Sarah said with a disdainful look._

 _"_ _Oh. Well when will she be back?" he asked._

 _"_ _She won't," Sarah said. "She went back home. Took her exams early on Friday and left. Some chap she used to know came down and proposed to her. Apparently they had a history or something. The next day she packed up and left. Sorry about your luck," Sarah said as she closed the door._

 _So that was it? A few days and his life, his future, was ripped away from him just like that._

 _The sad part was he knew he only had himself to blame._

Charles heard a car driving down the road and immediately looked up, hoping it was Elsie. Disappointingly, it wasn't. Charles dropped his head and thought hard about what to do. He needed to find her, and he needed to find her now. He couldn't wait. He was sick of waiting.

 _A-ha_! He thought. He knew just who to call.

"Hello, boss," he heard on the other end.

"Bates," Charles said. "I need a favor from you. Actually, I need a favor from your wife. Is she home?" he asked.

* * *

After almost begging Anna to tell him where Elsie was, she finally gave in. She could hear the panic and love in Charles' voice and knew, even though Elsie may not forgive her for a while, that this was good for her. It could take some time for Elsie to not be angry with her, but Anna was willing to risk it because she saw the interactions between DC Carson and her Godmother. There was no mistaking the way they looked at each other. She was smart enough to know that Elsie always freshened up every time Charles came for an appointment to discuss a case. She also remembered her mother, Elsie's childhood friend who died too young, telling her about Elsie getting her heart broken in college, and she was never the same after that. If she wasn't mistaken, Anna guessed that the man who broke her heart years ago was the one and only Charles Carson.

So, for the sake of her Godmother's happiness, Anna told Charles where to find Elsie, albeit warning him that Elsie may not be happy with him knowing about this very private part of her life.

The drive to Lytham St. Anne's was uneventful for Charles. Luckily, the rain stopped earlier, so the roads were pretty clear. He pulled up to the home around 6:30 in the evening, seeing Elsie's car in the parking lot.

He wasn't going to go in. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't bombard this very private part of her life unless she wanted to invite him into it. He was simply going to wait until she came out, and then, well, he didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew one thing. He was going to get her back. He was going to convince her that they were meant to be together.

* * *

Elsie looked over at her sister. They had had a lovely afternoon together, and just now, were finishing dinner.

"Espie," her sister said, "you promise you'll come back tomorrow? Becks misses you when you're not here."

"I know, darling," Elsie said. "I miss you so much when I'm away at work. That's what makes these times so special to me. You have no idea how much you have brightened my day today," Elsie told her sister.

"Espie is sad about something," Becky said to her. Despite her developmental difficulties, Becky was always very perceptive about her sister. They were inseparable as children, Elsie protecting Becky from the cruel world. However, Becky was also protective of Elsie and knew when she needed cheering up.

"I am, Becks. You always know how I am feeling. I promise you I will be okay. I made a wrong decision and I need to make up for it. What you need to know is that you made me feel so much happier today. Being with you has helped me tremendously," Elsie explained.

"I love you, my Espie," Becky said.

"And I love you, too, my darling." Elsie stood up and wrapped her arms around her sister, giving her a giant hug. "I will be back in the morning. How about I take you out to breakfast to that bagel shop you like in town. How's that?"

"Yes!" Becky said, while pumping her fist into the air.

Elsie laughed, kissed Becky on the cheek, and said goodbye. She was going to go to the hotel, take a long, hot bath, and figure out how to apologize to Charles for saying the previous night was a mistake. Apologizing to Charles Carson twice in the space of 24 hours? She never thought that would happen!

She knew they needed to talk about the past. It was a must. The pain she felt whenever she thought about it inhibited her from ever discussing it, but she knew it had to happen in order for the healing to begin and for her to trust Charles again.

What she wasn't expecting as she walked down the porch steps of the home was to see a living, breathing, real Charles standing there by her car. She stopped where she was and didn't move. She didn't know what to do.

They were both still for a moment, assessing the other. It didn't take long for their eyes to lock and for the connection between them to pull them together. At the same time, they both moved quickly towards each other, embracing instantly as they reached one another. Elsie's arms went around Charles' neck and his arms encircled her waist, lifting her up, and pulling her as close to him as possible.

"I'm sorry," Elsie said into Charles' neck. Tears started to pool in her eyes and run down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Charles. I didn't mean it," she said.

He put her down gently, placed his hands on her cheeks, and shook his head. There were tears pooling in his eyes as well, threatening to fall down his cheeks. "No, my love, I'm sorry. I've made so many mistakes over the years, and especially with leaving the way I did this morning. I should have woken you. I should have done it differently. I'm so out of practice with any of this, I don't know what I'm doing." He waited a moment, taking in the magnitude of what he was about to say. "What I do know, Elsie Hughes, is that I love you. So, so much. I can't breathe without you. There are so many things we need to talk about, but before we do, I need you to know that. I love you, Elsie, more than anything in this world," Charles said with conviction and sincerity.

Elsie stared into his eyes. "I love you, too, Charles. I have for nearly twenty years."

Charles leaned down and placed his lips over Elsie's, kissing her gently, passionately, pouring twenty years' worth of pent up love into her. As their kiss subsided, they didn't want to let go of one another, but they knew they had to move elsewhere.

However, before they turned and walked to their cars, Elsie glanced up to the second floor windows and saw her sister smiling down on her. She gave Becky a wink and a thumbs up, and proceeded to leave with Charles.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you to those who are still reading, and for the reviews. You guys are awesome! I hope you like this chapter. So much more to come from these goofballs, but I hope this chapter fills in a lot of the back story. Please let me know what you think. And Happy Weekend!**_

"So…what now?" Charles asked Elsie with a sheepish look. They were sitting in the front seats of her car, deciding to take hers so as not to upset Becky by leaving it in the parking lot.

"Now, I am going to the hotel to take a long, hot bath, have a giant glass of wine, and then-we talk," Elsie said with a smirk on her face.

"A-ha," Charles said. "What hotel is it?" he asked. "I will call ahead and make a reservation for myself."

Elsie looked at him for a minute before responding. "Don't be daft, Charles," she said. "Do you really think that after the words you just shared with me I am going to let you out of my sight while you are here with me?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I didn't want to be presumptuous," Charles responded sincerely.

"Oh, you are a frustrating man," Elsie responded, shaking her head. "Have you eaten yet? I just had dinner with my sis-um, with Becky."

Charles waited a minute. He decided he would be honest with her. There was no keeping secrets anymore. "I know, Elsie. I know about Becky," Charles said, and waited before continuing. "Anna told me—please, don't be upset with her." He raised his hand in a stopping motion. "I begged her. I needed to find you, and she told me where you would b and why you are here," he confessed.

Elsie thought for a moment, considering what she heard. "I'm not upset," she said, shaking her head. "Let's leave that to our discussion later," Elsie replied. "There are clearly many things we need to talk about. So, have you eaten?"

"I couldn't. Didn't even think about it. All I wanted to do was get here, to you. Now that you mention it, though, I am quite famished," he confessed.

Elsie handed Charles her phone before she started driving, with a smile on her face. "Here. Find the number for The Spa Hotel at Ribby Hall Village and tell them you want room service sent up to room 402, along with a bottle of red—you choose—you're better at it than me. No, better make it two bottles…it's going to be a long night."

When they pulled up to the hotel and got out of the car, Elsie slipped her hand into Charles'. He was pleasantly surprised by the gesture and squeezed her hand as they walked through the doors, a smile adorning his face.

It was a beautiful room, however, Charles couldn't be bothered with the amenities, something he would normally pay close attention to. All he could be bothered with was Elsie. He kept stealing glances at her, still shocked that he was here with her. Shocked that they were together. He knew there was a lot of talking that needed to be done, but his happiness could not be denied.

Elsie began rummaging through her overnight bag when there was a knock on the door. Charles went to open it and pulled it wide for the butler to deliver his dinner and their wine. He tipped the butler generously, and closed the door behind him.

"Okay," Elsie said, "I am going to make my way into the bathroom to have a bath, while you eat some of that delicious-smelling food. Once we are both done, we can have some wine and get down to the bare bones of this thing," Elsie said.

Charles nodded, then reached out gently and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to him slowly, placing a sweet, chaste kiss on her lips, and turned to the table at the window while Elsie went into the bathroom.

The hot water felt heavenly on her skin. As she sunk into the large bathtub, she switched on the jets, leaned her head back, and closed her eyes, thinking through all the events of the past day and a half. She couldn't believe so much had happened. She was excited to be at this point, finally, but filled with trepidation at the impending discussion. She took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself.

It wasn't long after she got in that she heard a brief knock on the door and Charles entered, carrying two glasses of wine. She opened her eyes immediately and her stomach did a flip. She thought he was so sexy. Bottom line. Dark blue jeans, button down shirt with sleeves rolled up, bare feet. She had to tell herself to stop thinking that way or there would never be any discussion tonight. She smiled at him.

He lifted his eyebrows up and smiled shyly. "I thought you might like this while you were having your bath," Charles said, offering her the glass of wine in his left hand.

"And you thought right, you darling man," Elsie said. Charles blushed a bit at that. "I don't know, Charles Carson, keep things like this up and you may never be able to get away from me," Elsie said with a chuckle.

"I never want to, now that I've got you," Charles said sincerely.

"You don't want to be stuck with me," Elsie said with a smirk on her face.

"But that's the point," Charles said seriously. "I do want to be stuck with you."

Elsie just stared at him for a moment, and then gestured for him to have a seat on the chair near the tub.

Instead, Charles stood there, hesitated for a moment, and then said, "So…think there is enough room in there for one more?" he asked shyly.

"There is always room for you, Charles, but talking only right now! If you promise to be a good boy, you can come in," she said with a smirk.

"I promise," Charles said, as he set his wine on the edge of the tub and began to undress, lying his clothes on the chair in the corner. Elsie couldn't peel her eyes away from him. It was taking all the composure she had not to fall to pieces at that moment. As Charles turned around, he caught her staring and his lips turned up in a smile.

"May I?" he asked.

"Of course you may," she replied.

Charles stepped in and sunk into the other side of the tub, facing Elsie. Once comfortable, he took his glass of wine in hand and held it up. "Cheers," he said.

"And what are we toasting to?" Elsie asked.

"To old friends and new beginnings," Charles replied.

Elsie tipped her head towards Charles and leaned forward. "To old friends and new beginnings," Elsie repeated as she clinked her glass with his. They both took deep gulps of the wine and Charles set his down. He proceeded to take one of Elsie's feet in his hands and began to massage it. "Charles, that is heavenly. But I must warn you…don't do things now that you will give up later, because I don't want to get used to being spoiled and have it go away," she said teasingly.

"Elsie, I plan on spoiling you until the day I am no longer on this Earth," he said sincerely.

After she took a deep breath, she said, "Okay, there's no time like the present. May as well start now."

And so the conversation that Charles had attempted numerous times over the years began. It was both a frustration and a relief, but he was glad it was finally happening, leaving him with hope that once had, he and Elsie could be together truly, without anything holding them back.

Charles began by telling her about Alice. How they performed together in a summer show and started dating. When he was set to go off to graduate school, she gave him an ultimatum, and sadly, he took it. They became engaged. They saw each other on holidays and during the summer for the next year and a half. However, when he met the beautiful redhead in Law History, he couldn't even remember Alice's name. He didn't want to hurt Elsie, so he didn't tell her. He thought he could make it go away, but Robert, though not his fault, accidentally ruined that. He told her how he planned to break off the engagement after he graduated so that he could start making plans with Elsie for their future, but Alice had the same idea. He recalled going home and confronting Alice, only to have her break it off first. "And that is when I came back to find you," Charles said. "Only, you were engaged and had gone home," Charles said regretfully.

Elsie had to stop for a minute to think about what she just heard. She had no idea what he was talking about. "Engaged! Engaged?" Elsie shouted. "Where on Earth would you ever get that idea?" she asked Charles. "I have never been engaged in my life!"

Charles' face fell at that. He stared into Elsie's eyes, the blood draining from his face, while hers turned even more red.

"But you were," he stammered. "At least that is what Sarah O'Brien said when I came to your flat to grovel at your feet and win you back," Charles explained.

"Why, that no-good wicked creature!" Elsie yelled. She sat up, causing water to splash over the side of the tub. "Don't even tell me that she is the reason we have not been together until now. Why, I'll find her, and I'll throw her in jail for God knows what? I'm sure she's doing something against the law right now!" Elsie was furious. She was red-faced and shouting and felt a rage she hadn't had in a long time.

"Els," Charles said, reaching out and rubbing her shoulder, "I wish I could change the past. Make it better. But we can't," he paused, looking into her eyes. "Take a deep breath, love, and let's talk this through," he said.

Elsie nodded her head and took a deep breath. She took a large sip of wine, and then another, and sat back again. Charles took her other foot in his hands and began massaging it, hoping to calm her down a bit.

"Tell me," she said. "Tell me what happened. I need to know so that I can make sense of it and then tell you the truth."

Charles explained how he went to her flat to see her, and Sarah told him about a former boyfriend showing up and asking her to marry him, and that she was gone the next day.

"Ohhhhh," Elsie groaned. "I could kill her, Charles. Really. I could really murder that woman right now. She was nothing but a no-good sneak who tried to sabotage anyone else's happiness. I don't know where she got her information—probably sneaking around and listening in—but she clearly was mistaken. She must have muddled things together," Elsie said, groaning as if she were in pain.

She proceeded to explain her side of events.

 _The day after the phone call from Alice, Elsie couldn't stop thinking of Charles, and went to his flat to see him. She had to hear his side of the story. She couldn't go on, knowing that they shared such deep feelings for each other, and not knowing why he never told her. She just had to know, both for peace of mind, and for some kind of insight for her future. Robert told her Charles had to go home because his fiancé needed him. She explained how her stomach dropped and her hopes for the future were completely dashed._

 _When she returned to her own flat, a boyfriend from the past, from Argyl, was there, asking her to the carnival in town that night. She desperately needed something to take her mind off things, so she agreed, just for a few hours of distraction. While at the carnival, he, Joe Burns, explained that he was going to be taking over his father's farm and wanted a wife to help him, and at that point, 'proposed', if you would call it that. He didn't even get down on one knee. Elsie refused him outright, she said. Explaining that number one, she had her heart set on a career in law, not in farming, and number two, her heart belonged to someone else. Joe was somewhat understanding, walked her home, and walked out of her life._

 _When she got back to her flat, she immediately went in to Beryl's room to tell her what had happened, divulging everything from what happened with Charles, to what Joe had asked. Sarah O'Brien was in the living room and must have overheard, Elsie concluded. Just a little while later, that same night, Elsie got a call saying that Becky was extremely ill and in the hospital, so she made arrangements to go home as soon as possible to be with her sister._

"So," Elsie explained, "I don't know if that bitch heard certain parts of my conversation and not others, and assumed I had gone home for other reasons, or what, but I was certainly never engaged to Joe Burns, or anyone, for that matter," Elsie said with conviction.

Charles was visibly frustrated, but he took a deep breath so that he wouldn't get angry. "I should have tried harder," he said. "But when she told me you were engaged, I figured you didn't want anything to do with me. I decided to get out of town, and when I was offered a place at the police academy, I took it. I knew the physicality of it would take my mind off of things, at least for a while. That is, until I found myself in the same court room as you about eight years later." At that, Charles and Elsie both chuckled.

"Oh, that's a memory for another day," Elsie said.

"So," Charles began, "What happened with Becky when you went home? Will you tell me about her?" he asked.

At the mention of her sister, Elsie smiled. She nodded and said, "Becky." After a minute of reflection, she began. "She's marvelous, Charles. Absolutely incredible." She paused for a moment, deep in thought. "She was born three and a half years after me, and my mam had a difficult labor. When she was born, Becky had the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck. They surmised she lost a lot of oxygen, so she has never been right in the head," Elsie explained. "She has the mentality of around an eight to ten-year-old, they say. She is energetic, positive, and fun-loving. And she is an incredible artist. She creates amazing artwork. I have a lot of it hung in my flat—I'll have to show you next time you're there." At this, Charles raised his eyebrows, loving the fact that she was including him in her future, and making it sound completely natural.

Elsie continued, "The kids were horrible to her growing up, but I took care of that. She really is wonderful, Charles. She has a heart of gold, and she and I were inseparable growing up. I always took care of her, in many ways, but over the years, she has taken care of me. She knows me—my moods—and knows just what to say or do to make things better. Whenever things aren't right, I always come up here to see her, because she can always give me the perspective I need to power on."

Elsie paused. "Anna knew exactly where you were right away when I called," Charles said.

"Anna is like a daughter to me, Charles," Elsie explained. "I know she is my law assistant, and it may seem like nepotism, but I assure you, there is no one better. Her mother was my oldest friend. She got pregnant when we she was only 18, and she named me as Anna's Godmother when Anna was born. When she was 12, her mother died of cancer. Her father was never a part of her life, so she had no one. I took her in and she has been with me ever since, except when she went away to university. She graduated early, of course, and is now working on her graduate degree while being my assistant during the day. I would do anything for that girl, and I absolutely adore her," Elsie said. "I would never take her mother's place, but we have a great history, she and I."

"Well, I knew you were close when I saw you at their wedding, playing the part of happy parent," Charles said, "but I had no idea you had raised her."

"She and I share a bond that is undeniable, that's for sure. And she is my only family aside from Becky, who also adores her. I was nervous at first when she started dating John, him being older and much more experienced, but I know now, there is no doubt that the two of them love each other and belong together," Elsie said with a smile on her face. "I know they'll be happy together and I cannot wait for their future and to see what they are able to accomplish." The pride was clear on Elsie's face and Charles had to smile.

"So…" Charles said tentatively, "Will I be able to meet her?"

"You've met her numerous times, Charles!" Elsie said.

"No," Charles whispered, "not Anna. Becky?" he clarified.

At this, Elsie paused. She had never brought anyone into Becky's life who wasn't a permanent fixture in hers. She didn't want to confuse her sister. Charles could see that Elsie was conflicted and said, "Never mind. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep."

At that, Elsie snapped out of her thoughts. "It's not that, Charles. I have just always protected her. I've never introduced her to someone who was going to be a fleeting presence in my life, or hers. She needs consistency and stability. It's a must for her. She feels so deeply and oftentimes blames herself for things. I couldn't introduce you to her, only for her to never see you again." Elsie explained.

Charles was a little hurt by this, but he understood. He decided to put it all out there. "Elsie, I do not plan to be a fleeting presence in your life," he paused and made sure he was looking deeply into her blue eyes. "If you'll have me, I plan to be by your side until I draw my last breath," Charles said.

Elsie's eyes welled up at that. She knew what she wanted to say, but was unsure how to say it. _Oh, screw it_ , she thought. They were baring all tonight, and she had to be completely honest with him. "I don't know how to trust you, Charles. When I did, years ago, I found out you had a fiancé. The hurt and pain I still feel from that moment in our lives is still so raw, after all these years. I don't want it to be like this. I don't want to feel this way, but I do. I can't help it," Elsie confessed, tears running down her face. At this confession, Charles considered her words carefully and then abruptly got out of the tub, grabbing a towel and drying off. There was only one way to fix this and he had no doubt in his mind that this was what he needed to do. He put on one of the white bath robes hanging on the back of the door.

"Come on," he said. Elsie was confused, and it was evident on her face. "Elsie, I need you to come out of the tub, and come with me," he explained. A bit reluctantly, she did so. Elsie Hughes didn't like uncertainty, and at this moment, she was very uncertain. However, this was the beginning of trusting him again, so she went with it.

She got up and stepped out of the tub, walking into the towel that Charles held out for her. He dried her off and proceeded to hold her robe out for her. He then took her hand gently and walked her into the hotel room.

"Stand there," he said, as he left her and walked over to his overnight bag. He searched through it, found what he was looking for and proceeded to put it in his robe pocket, then walked over to Elsie.

He looked deeply into her eyes and then began. "Elspeth Hughes, I have loved you since the very moment I laid eyes on you. I have wanted to be with you from that very moment because you are the most brilliant, thoughtful, and most incredible woman I have ever met. I know we have a past, which we cannot change, but that has made us who we are today, and I have not been able to get you out of my head or my heart since the very moment I saw you. You are the air I breathe, the very core of my existence. There has never been another person in my heart since I met you. I hope this doesn't seem premature—we've wasted too much time already. I've had this since the day I went back to your flat to win you back," he explained as he lifted the ring box out of his pocket.

At this, Charles got down on one knee. "I know you need to trust me again, and this is the only way I know that I can prove to you that I will never leave you again. Never. I promise, with everything that I have, that I will be here, for you, always, and never leave again. My darling, my love," he said as he took her left hand in his, "will you marry me?" Charles looked into her eyes and did not blink. He had to see what she held there. As he held up the ring, he awaited her reply.

Elsie couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe this was happening. Of all the things she would have said she was doing this weekend, this would never have come into play. _My, how the world can surprise us_ , she thought. What a beautiful and wonderful surprise this was. She knew now that Charles was there to stay. Regardless of their past, they could carve out a beautiful future, together. Nothing else mattered at this very moment but him. Her. Them. Together.

"Yes, of course I will, Charles," Elsie said, smiling the biggest smile she had ever smiled and pulling him up to kiss him deeply. Tears were running down her cheeks as their lips met. The kiss was electrifying, filling them with feelings they didn't even know were possible.

Charles slowed it down, and gently pecked Elsie. He took her hand and slid the simple, yet elegant diamond onto her finger.

"Charles, it's beautiful," she said in awe.

"It was my grandmother's," he told her. "The moment I met you I knew you would be the only woman who would wear this. I knew it belonged to you," he explained.

It fit perfectly, as did they. It was a true representation of how perfect they were for each other.

Moments later, after numerous, sweet kisses, Charles picked Elsie up and turned her around in circles. "I can't contain my excitement," Charles said. "I can't believe that after all this time, we have finally realized where we are both meant to be."

Elsie smiled and nodded at that and then blushingly said, "I know what you can do with that excited energy, Mr. Carson."

Charles' face turned serious immediately, and then he growled. "You don't have to tell me twice, Mrs. Hughes," he said as he gently put her back on her feet next to the giant king sized bed. He undid the knot of her robe and slid it down her shoulders, kissing the side of her neck as he did so. Elsie placed her hands on Charles' chest, anchoring herself to him. She proceeded to walk her hands down to untie his robe and assisted it in dropping to the floor to mingle with her own. They both stopped for a moment to look at each other. The moment was almost too much, with so many deep emotions filling the room. After a few seconds, Charles buried his hands deeply into Elsie's hair and covered her mouth with his own.

Elsie immediately opened her lips for him and they shared numerous deep kisses, taking turns dipping their tongues into the other's mouth and delicately sucking each other's lips. Charles gently moved Elsie back onto the bed, and climbed up himself, placing himself over her. He slid his right hand down to her breast and began kneading it, grazing his thumb over her nipple. Elsie moaned at his touch. She moved her hand down his body and gently let her fingers grasp his very hard erection. She slowly moved up and down and was propelled on by Charles' groans. He continued his exploration of her breasts with his mouth, until Elsie gently pushed on his shoulder, encouraging him to lie on his back. Charles complied, willingly.

For a moment, Elsie took Charles in. She gazed at him lovingly, from head to toe. She had to tell him how she felt. "Charles," she said in a low voice, "I have never met a man as sexy as you. I love your broad shoulders and your strong arms. No man has ever turned me on by just one glance, except for you," she said as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Elsie," Charles whispered, "I need you. Now," he said. Elsie stopped for a moment and looked in his eyes.

"I'll never deny you, Charles, because I need you just as much," she said as she brought her left leg up and over his hips, straddling him. She gazed lovingly into his eyes as he placed his hands on her hips. Together, they lifted her and aligned their two bodies. They did not avert their gazes as they wanted to see the depths of each other's love in their eyes.

"Mmmmmmm," Elsie said, as Charles filled her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," Charles groaned as he entered Elsie fully.

This was complete bliss. How had they ever gone without each other for so long? Elsie began to move her hips, and Charles had to control himself so as not to be undone already. The things she did to him. He lifted his head and began to gently suckle her breasts, causing Elsie to let out a loud yell.

"Oh, Charles," she yelled. "Oh, my god. You feel so good," she told him.

"You feel amazing Elsie," Charles replied. At that moment, Charles grabbed Elsie by the waist and turned them over, so that he was now on top of her. He took her arms and placed them above her head, grasping both of her hands and entwining their fingers together. He continued to thrust into her while Elsie wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her heels into his backside. "My god Elsie, I love you so much. I will never be able to be without you," he said, gasping.

"I love you too, Charles," Elsie said breathlessly. "Oh, oh, yes, Charles, right there, YES!" Elsie yelled. She lifted her hips and was completely undone by Charles' next thrust. Charles let out a deep groan as he said, "E—l—s—i—e," in a drawn out fashion. Once he emptied himself inside of her, waiting for a moment, he brought one of his hands to her cheek, stroking it softly. He peppered her lips with little pecks until Elsie grabbed the back of his head and kissed him intensely.

"I really do love you," she said to him.

"And I you," Charles replied. "I cannot wait to begin our future together tomorrow."

At that, Elsie said, "And I hope you will be able to join me for breakfast with Becky. I think she will be excited to meet my fiancé," Elsie said with a smile on her face.

"Fiancé." Charles repeated. "I love the sound of that. I will love it even more when I get to call you my wife," he said, and then covered them both up with the comforter.

Elsie nuzzled into Charles' chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Neither of them ever wanted to spend another night without being in the other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you to everyone for your kind words and reviews. I hope you all had a great weekend. Here is the next chapter...please let me know what you think!**_

"Mmmmmmm…Charlie," Elsie said as she slowly woke up from her dream. As she opened her eyes, she soon realized that it was, in fact, not a dream, but a reality, as Charles delicately placed sweet, gentle kisses down her neck and along her shoulder.

Elsie smiled as she contemplated this for a moment. He was here. He was really here. It wasn't a dream, and he hadn't gotten up to leave before she woke. She was thoroughly enjoying his kisses and she felt him smile against her skin as he realized she was waking. Just as that happened, she remembered, and turned abruptly to see his face.

"Oh my gosh, Charles! I can't believe I'm so selfish! I didn't even ask you about your emergency at work yesterday that took you away. Is everything okay?" Elsie asked.

Charles laughed at her as he said, "Elsie, I think the last thing you could ever be is selfish, first of all. And secondly, can I please just enjoy these first waking moments with my fiancé? I want to savor our first morning together," he said with a smile, leaning down to kiss her passionately.

Their lovemaking that morning was soft, slow, and sweet, with every bit of give and take between them. As they learned each other's bodies, kissing, tickling, touching, they both knew that they would never do anything to compromise their togetherness again.

* * *

As Elsie exited the en-suite, she carried her toiletry bag to pack it away. Charles was standing looking out the window, waiting for her. She stopped abruptly, taking in the outline of the man she loved. She adored his broadness, the fact that he towered over her. It made her feel safe, protected. She quietly walked up behind him, snaking her arms around his waist and placing her cheek against his back. "Penny for your thoughts," she said.

Charles turned around and embraced her, pulling her tightly to his chest. He laughed, "Well, actually, I was thinking of Becky and meeting her. I'm a bit nervous, to tell you the truth," Charles confessed. "I'm worried she won't like me," he said.

Elsie pulled away from him and placed her hands on his chest, looking into his eyes. "My big, strong, police commissioner, who has taken down criminals and drug rings, and you're nervous about meeting Becky?" she implored. Charles shrugged his shoulders a bit. Elsie quickly realized that he was being sincere. He really was worried. "Charles, she is going to love you. Possibly just as much as I do," Elsie said with a glint in her eyes. "Honestly…she will probably be a bit shy at first, but I guarantee you, she'll pull you in and never let you go," Elsie said.

"If you're sure," he said, resignedly, breathing out deeply.

"I am. Now, tell me what else is going on in that mind of yours," Elsie implored.

"Oh, just thinking about work and all that I have to do when I get back. John is holding down the fort right now, but I know this week is going to be filled with meetings and briefings, and I'll have to work hard to be caught up on all of the cases, not to mention the political stuff," Charles explained. _It couldn't have come at a worse time,_ he thought. _All I want to do is spend time with this beautiful woman._

"Well, acting Commissioner Carson, I will help you in whatever way I can, when I'm not working with my new case this week. It's the one with that scam artist…Braithwaite…do you remember it?" Elsie asked.

"I do," Charles said. "Seems that it took a while to get to court."

"Oh, they kept filing motions and extensions, but now it is finally here. I think it's pretty cut and dry, but we'll see what they come up with. They have a few of your guys testifying later in the week," Elsie explained.

"Hmmmm…" Charles said. Then, he visibly changed. He didn't want to spend their time together talking about work. "I'll tell you what will get me through this week," he said.

"Oh yes, and what's that?" Elsie inquired.

"Being able to see you, spend time with you, coming home to you at night," Charles suggested. He was a bit worried at the last statement, hoping that Elsie would want to see him at the end of the day as much as he did her.

Elsie smiled. "That can be arranged," she said. "We definitely have a lot to talk about in that regard. However, right now, let's go see that sister of mine. I'm sure she is anxiously waiting for me to take her to breakfast," Elsie replied.

"Ah, let us not keep a Hughes woman waiting, then," Charles said with a smile as he leaned down to peck Elsie on the lips. "We've already had enough of that in our lifetime." At that, they collected their things and made their way over to Becky's home.

* * *

Elsie went in first. She thought it best to brief Becky and explain to her who Charles was and why he was there. She didn't want to surprise her or catch her off guard. She knew that once she filled Becky in, she would be excited to meet Charles.

As he waited outside, Charles couldn't stop thinking about the magnitude of all that had happened in the last two days. He went from pining away for Elsie Hughes over the last twenty years, to sharing a bed with her and becoming engaged. He took a deep breath. So much had happened so quickly that he didn't even think about the fact that they would have to explain themselves to everyone once they got back into the city. However, just as he thought that, he realized that it didn't matter. As long as Elsie was by his side, he could get through anything.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, that same gorgeous woman emerged from the door, with a woman who looked so much like her following behind. He stood up straight as they walked towards him, holding hands.

"Charles Carson," Elsie said, "I would like you to meet my sister, Rebecca Hughes." At this, Becky shyly peeked around Elsie and looked up at Charles.

"You didn't tell me he was so tall, Espie," Becky whispered. At this, Elsie laughed.

"Yes, love, he is quite tall," Elsie said with a smirk on her face as she looked up at Charles.

"Hello Rebecca," Charles said in a quiet voice. He didn't want to scare her with his big, booming, loud voice.

"Hi Charlie," Becky whispered. "And it's Becky. Or Becks. That's what Elsie calls me and I'll let you call me that too since you are going to be my brother. At least that's what Elsie said. Is that true? Are you going to be my brother?" Becky asked inquisitively.

Charles chuckled. He liked her immediately. "Well, if that is okay with you," he replied.

"Well," said Becky, "we'll have to see about that, Charlie-boy. Let's go, I'm starving," she said as she grabbed his hand. Elsie watched as Becky pulled Charles toward the car, smiling as she followed.

* * *

"Espie likes coffee first in the morning, Charlie, then tea. And she doesn't like sugar in her coffee, but likes a little in her tea," Becky explained. "You're going to have to learn all these things you know, if you're going to be married and live together."

Charles nodded his head. "A good point, Becky. Thank you for all of the information. I have a lot to learn." Charles had a smile on his face. He was truly enjoying getting to know Elsie's sister. She was full of life and loved to talk. He kept stealing glances over at Elsie across the table, smiling at her endearingly.

For Elsie's part, she was loving watching her sister interact with Charles. He was extremely patient and seemed genuinely interested in getting to know Becky. Honestly, the two of them were so deep in conversation, Elsie really didn't even need to be there. But she wouldn't have it any other way. To love her was to love her sister, too, and Charles was doing marvelously.

"Espie!" Becky almost yelled, "Do you believe Charles likes _The Great British Bake-Off_? I love that show! We are going to have to watch it together sometime, us three! Can we do that, Espie?" Becky was visibly excited at this.

"That will be lovely," Elsie said. "I'll tell you what, once things calm down a bit after this past week, we will have you down for a weekend stay and we can have a binge watching session of the show, eat terrible food, and have a sleepover. How's that?" she asked, looking over at Charles and hoping he would be okay with it.

Becky looked extremely excited. "Oh," Charles said, "and we can bake something, too. Maybe something from the show?" At that, Elsie let out a breath and smiled enthusiastically. _Yes,_ she thought, _this is working out perfectly._ If she had any reservations or doubts about anything, they were gone. She couldn't wait to begin her life with this man.

"And you promise you'll be back soon," Becky asked, looking at Charles. Usually, this is what she said to Elsie as they were making their goodbyes.

Charles smiled, "I promise," he said. "Elsie and I will come back soon to visit, and we will plan your trip to come visit us. I can't wait for that!"

Becky grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled him away from Elsie. She gestured for him to get closer so she could whisper in his ear. "Charlie," she said. "Espie is happy. I've never seen her so happy. It's because of you. You need to take the brother-sister pledge and promise me you will take care of her and keep that smile on her face. I like her this way. Can you promise me that, Charlie?" Becky asked imploringly.

"Becks," Charles said, "I promise you that I will do everything I can to ensure that your Espie is happy. It will always be my main goal in life. That, and keeping you happy, too."

At that, Becky stood on tiptoes and gave Charles a giant hug. "Good enough for me, Charlie-boy. I think you can definitely be my brother now," Becky said as she walked back to Elsie and gave her a hug, too. She whispered in Elsie's ear, "I really like him, Espie. I'm excited he is going to be my brother."

* * *

After they said their goodbyes and made sure Becky was settled back at the home, Charles and Elsie walked to their cars.

"I'll have to check in at headquarters when I get back," Charles explained. Elsie nodded at this.

"I have some work to do to prepare for my case starting tomorrow," Elsie explained.

Charles thought for a moment. "What do you say to me bringing some take away over for dinner after I check in? Am I being too presumptuous?" Charles asked.

"Definitely not," Elsie said. "Well, as long as you choose the right kind of take away, of course," Elsie said with a smirk on her face. At that comment, Charles grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, hugging her and placing a kiss on her lips.

"I will accept that challenge, Ms. Hughes," Charles said, kissing her again. "Drive safely, please."

"I will," Elsie replied, "and you. I'll see you later tonight then, fiancé," Elsie said with a glint in her eye before turning to get into her car.

* * *

It was a pretty smooth drive on the way home. Much smoother than the previous day. Thoughts of their night and morning kept invading Elsie's head. She kept smiling as she drove along. At one point, she was standing at a red light and all she could think of was the way Charles' hands delicately stroked her body, how his lips tenderly kissed her skin. **BEEP!** Elsie was shocked out of her thoughts as she realized the light turned green. She put her hand up to wave her apology and continued on.

When she got to her flat, after unpacking, she called Anna to let her know that she had gotten back safely.

"Hey, Aunt Els," Anna answered. "How was your weekend? How was Becky?"

"Ah, it was heavenly, really," Elsie replied. "Lots of things to tell you love, when I see you. Becky is great. And you and I need to discuss Charles."

"Well, truthfully, I was dreading this call a little, because I know I shouldn't have given him the information. He just seemed so desperate, and I thought maybe he'd be able to help with the reason you left so abruptly. I'm sorry, Aunt Elsie," Anna said.

"No need to apologize, love. Actually, you did the right thing. Charles coming up there was the best thing that could have happened, really. I should be thanking you, to be honest. Now, I'll not get into everything now, because it is a long story, but rest assured, all is well, and I'll fill you in on everything soon," Elsie said.

"Sounds good. Are you ready for the case tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"I'm going to review the files in just a bit to make sure I have all of the information I need, but yes, I'd say I'm ready. Oh, before I forget, Becky is going to be coming down soon for a weekend TV binge-she wants to watch _The Great British Bake-Off._ She'll want you to join us, of course," Elsie explained.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Anna said. "See you in the morning, judge," Anna giggled.

At that, Elsie rolled her eyes and said, "Goodnight, love."

* * *

Three hours later, after pouring over numerous files, Elsie took her glasses off and looked at her watch. Before she continued with the last file she needed to go through, she went to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine. She definitely needed a glass, and assumed Charles might like one when he got there. She made her way back to her office, wine in hand, and sat back down. Something wasn't adding up in the case files, and she was determined to figure out what it was. She got so engrossed in the reports that she didn't get Charles' text telling her he was on his way. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her doorbell ring. She took a deep breath, put the papers back in the file, and went to go answer the door.

There stood Charles, take away in hand, grinning on her doorstep. As soon as Elsie opened the door she was in his arms, pulling him to her, and kissing him passionately. Charles did not complain, but after a minute, pulled a bit away and said, "Let me put this down so I don't drop our dinner." He proceeded down the hall and into the kitchen, placing the bag on the counter. When he turned, he saw Elsie leaning against the entryway with a smirk on her face, biting her lower lip. That made his heart skip a beat.

"So, you missed me then?" Charles said. At that, he moved towards Elsie, placing his hands on her hips, and kissing her again.

"I did," Elsie said, between kisses.

"Mmmmmm…" Charles moaned. "I taste wine. I don't suppose there is any of that left for me?" he asked.

"Of course there is," Elsie said as she went to pour him a glass. "I'm famished, and whatever you brought smells gorgeous. Let's see if you pass the test," Elsie said, looking over her shoulder at Charles. At that, he began emptying the take away bag onto the kitchen table as Elsie got plates and silverware from the cupboards.

* * *

He certainly did pass the test. The mix of various pastas and sauces, bread and tiramisu for dessert certainly hit the spot. Once they cleaned the kitchen up, they found themselves sat on the couch in front of the fire, facing each other, freshly poured glasses of wine in hand. Charles put his arm up on the back of the couch and gestured for Elsie to give him her hand, which she did, willingly. As she did, she was drawn to the ring on her finger. She still felt like this was all very surreal. Two days ago and she wasn't even dating anyone. Now, she was engaged.

"So," Elsie began, "how was the rest of your day? Is everything stable at headquarters? And how is Robert?"

Charles smiled. He liked how nice this felt, having dinner and relaxing with her at the end of the day. Sitting on the couch, talking over a glass of wine.

"What is it?" Elsie asked.

"Nothing," Charles responded. "I was just thinking about how nice this is. Eating dinner together, sitting here on your couch, having a glass of wine, discussing our days." He continued to caress her hand while they were sitting there.

"I know," Elsie said. "It is nice. But you haven't answered my questions."

Charles hesitated. There was a lot going on at work, and he was going to have to dedicate a lot of time there now that Robert was out. He decided to be honest with her. "Well, Robert is stable. He is going to be out for a few months, at least, so there's that. Which means I will have to work more and do even more than what is normal. Elsie—," Charles paused, "I'm a bit of a workaholic. I'm sure you already know that from seeing me around the judicial building all the time. It's what my life has been filled with for years. I am going to try really hard to balance things for you, but with Robert getting sick, it is going to take some time to figure it all out."

Elsie paused for a minute before responding. "Well," she said, "do you know how I have always described my job?" she asked. Charles shook his head. Elsie continued, "I'm married to it, Charles. Aside from Becky and Anna, it has been my life. So, it seems we are both going to have to figure it out. The good news, however, is that I love you, Charles Carson, and together, I think we can achieve anything," Elsie said as she leaned forward to kiss Charles gently on the lips. This helped to alleviate some of his worries. They were in this together, so they would work together to figure it all out.

"You know what we really need to talk about, don't you?" Elsie asked as they drew away from each other.

"Hmmmm?" Charles mumbled, frustrated with the loss of her lips on his. He put his wine glass on the coffee table and proceeded to do the same with Elsie's.

"This," Elsie said, as she pointed to her ring finger. "How are we going to explain this to everyone?" she asked him, with an inquisitive look on her face.

"I honestly hadn't thought about it," Charles said. "All I know is that I love you and want to be with you. That's all that matters." He waited for a minute. "Hey, you can perform wedding ceremonies, right? Let's just do it here, right now, and that's that," he said, somewhat kidding, but truthfully wanting to marry her as soon as possible.

"Charles! I will not be performing my own wedding ceremony," she said emphatically. "That's not the issue, anyway. We need to figure out how we are going to tell everyone. Anna, for one. Beryl, for another. Robert and Cora. Don't you think they'll want an explanation, considering we haven't dated in almost twenty years?"

"Yes, I suppose you are right," Charles said resignedly.

"Oh, you learn that right off the bat, Charles, and this will be a marriage made in heaven," Elsie said, laughing. Charles immediately grabbed her by the waist, pulled her down onto the couch and laid on top of her, tickling her all over.

"Stop!" Elsie said. "Please, dear God, stop," she said while laughing. Instead of tickling her, Charles pushed her collar aside and began kissing her neck, occasionally flicking his tongue out as he covered more area. He made his way up to her ear, gently sucking her earlobe and kissing along her cheek until he found her lips. He stared into her eyes, and then gently kissed her lips. He pushed his hand into her hair and rubbed his thumb along her cheek.

"Elsie," he said, "We just tell them. Simple as that. I will say, 'I have loved Elsie Hughes for the past twenty years and she has finally come to her senses and realized she can't live without me.' Boom. Done. Nothing more to say," Charles said, laughing.

At this, Elsie became serious and became still. "It's true. I'm so sorry it took so long, Charles. I was stupid. Stubborn. Overprotective of my heart. I can't believe I've wasted so much time."

"Shhhh…." Charles tried to placate her. "The point is, we got here in the end, didn't we?" he asked.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Elsie replied.

"A-ha, and now you have the hang of it. Learn that and we will be smooth sailing on this trip together. Say it again… 'you're right, Charles'," Charles said, laughing. At that, Elsie proceeded to give him a smack on his arm, but then grabbed him and kissed him senseless.

"So, seriously though, I think I'm just going to come out with it to Anna. I think I'll take her to lunch tomorrow during the lunch recess, and explain everything to her. Do you want to join me for that?" Elsie asked him as they lied on the couch, snuggling together.

"Hmmmm…I'll have to look at my schedule in the morning. Do you prefer that I be there, because I'll see if I can move things around, if need be."

"Well, yes, actually, if you could. I think it is important for Anna to see us as a couple, and that will help."

"Okay, that is decided then," Charles replied. "Perhaps we can pop in to Beryl's sometime this week and tell her?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Any excuse to go there and have that delectable food is perfect for me. Let's choose a night that isn't so busy, though, so she can spend some time with us," Elsie said. "I'm getting rather sleepy lying here with you," Elsie said. "The last couple days have been filled with such excitement, and other things," Elsie said sheepishly. "I think it's time to turn in. Will you stay?"

At this, Charles lifted his hand and tucked an errant strand of Elsie's hair behind her ear. "Do you want me to?" he asked.

Elsie looked into his eyes before responding. "I want you to stay forever," she whispered, and he kissed her lips chastely.

"It's a good thing I brought an overnight bag, then," he said, as they both chuckled. "What time do you get up in the morning?" he asked.

Elsie looked at him with a smirk. "It depends on what kind of alarm clock I have," she said as she got up and walked toward the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay. Lots of RL craziness got in the way, but alas, here is Chapter 12. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, especially to the guest whom I can't personally reply to. This chapter is a bit racy...I hope it's okay. Let me know what you think...**_

It was definitely something they were going to have to get used to; waking together, mitigating bathroom time, sharing coffee-making duties. That being said, it wasn't going to be an unwelcome process, for either of them. They delicately skirted around each other while they went about their morning duties, with a quick touch or a peck on the lips, and finally meeting in the kitchen to share a cup of coffee before heading off to work.

"So," Charles said, with a smile on his face.

"So," Elsie replied, biting her bottom lip and smirking herself.

"Was it too horrible for you, sharing your space?" Charles inquired.

"Charles," Elsie said as she stepped towards him, "If you are going to wake me up like that every morning, you can move in tonight," she said as she placed her hands on his chest and leaned in to kiss him.

Charles laughed heartily at that. "Consider it done, Ms. Hughes," he said, kissing her back.

As they left her flat, they shared one more chaste kiss before getting in their cars. "See you at lunch, then?" Elsie asked.

"Yes. See you at lunch. Have a good morning," Charles said, smiling as she got in her car.

"You too, love," she replied with a giant smile on her face.

* * *

There was definitely something going on. Anna had never seen her Aunt Elsie like this. It was as if someone had spiked her morning coffee with a happy pill or something. Every time she looked at her, Elsie had a smile on her face. As Anna walked into her office after knocking, she noticed Elsie was not entirely focused on her task, but seemed to be off in dream world or such like.

"Eh-ehm!" Anna said loudly.

"Hmmmm? Oh, um, sorry love," Elsie stammered. "What is it?" she asked.

"I'll tell you what it is," Anna began to explain. "Ever since you came in this morning you've been off on another planet. Are you sure you are okay? Did everything go alright this weekend?" Anna inquired.

"Ah, that," Elsie replied. "Things went splendidly, actually. We are going to talk about it at lunch, which is…" Elsie checked her watch, "right now! Let's go!" she said to Anna excitedly.

 _Oh boy_ , Anna thought, _this new Elsie was going to take some getting used to. It wasn't bad, per se, just different. Actually, she kind of liked this new, spunky Aunt Elsie._

* * *

As they entered the restaurant down the block, Elsie went up to the maître de and asked after their table.

"Carson, table for four, please?" Elsie said.

"Carson?" Anna asked. "Four?" Elsie just glanced back at her with a bit of a smirk.

"Ah yes," the maître de said, "right this way ladies. The gentlemen are already here."

As they followed the man through the restaurant, Anna was extremely surprised to see not only DC Carson, but her very own husband standing up as they approached. She gave John a questioning look, which he returned right back to her. Once they got to the table, she was even more surprised to watch her Aunt Elsie walk up to DC Carson and give him a brief kiss right on the lips. _What is going on?_ She wondered as she sat down, leaving her own husband waiting for a proper hello. He proceeded to sit down, along with the others.

"Okay, I'm not ordering one thing until someone tells me exactly what is going on here," Anna said right away.

Charles and Elsie shared a glance, and then proceeded to hold hands on top of the table.

"Well," Elsie began, "It's quite the long story, really, but we asked you here today, along with John because he is part of our family now, to tell you that Charles and I are getting married," Elsie explained.

The look on Anna's face was one of shock, confusion and a tinge of happiness all mixed in one. She looked from her Godmother to the Acting Commissioner, and then over to her husband, who shrugged to show her he was unaware of any of this.

"Married?" Anna asked. "Married. Are you sure? I mean, it's obvious there has been something going on between the two of you for ages, but isn't getting married a bit hasty?"

"Well, love," Elsie began to explain, "the truth is, Charles and I have loved each other for nearly twenty years. We have both just been too stubborn and stupid to come to our senses and be honest with each other." As she said this, she looked over at Charles and smiled, and he returned the look of love she was offering, squeezing her hand at the same time. "We have wasted so much time already, and we didn't want to waste any more, so we decided to go all in and get married," Elsie explained, looking at Anna with a bit of nervousness while waiting for her reply.

Anna looked again at the two of them, noticing their hands clasped together and the looks they gave each other. She then glanced over at her own husband who was looking at her with eyes that were also filled with love. She took a deep breath and said, "Well, then I suppose this is a celebration lunch!" At that, Elsie visibly relaxed and leaned over to give Anna a hug, whispering a 'thank you' in her ear as she did so.

"That does not, however, leave you off the hook for explaining this whole thing to me in future, I'll have you know," Anna said to them.

"Of course not, dear, but let's leave that to another time, soon, I promise, and celebrate now," Elsie said.

The lunch continued with ease, the foursome enjoying the wonderful food and conversing about everyday things, Elsie again promising Anna that she would give her full disclosure of details when they weren't rushed for time.

Just as they were finishing, Charles and John both got calls at the same time. After answering and quick, clipped conversation, they both rose from the table.

"We've got to go boss. Seems there is a pretty dangerous robbery going on right now at the bank and we're needed," John said.

"Sorry to eat and run, loves, but we have to go. I promise I'll call you as soon as I can," Charles said to Elsie, kissing her quickly on the lips and almost running out of the restaurant as duty called, John in tow just behind him.

"Well," Anna said, "we still have a good fifteen minutes before we're needed back. Can I get the short version or is that enough time to give me all the exciting details," she asked.

At that point, there was no denying how happy Elsie was as a huge smile came upon her face. She began to tell Anna everything. Well, almost. She left out the most intimate details, of course. Those were saved for just her and Charles.

* * *

It was a long afternoon getting through the opening statements for the new case that started that day. After she dismissed everyone from the courtroom for the evening, Elsie found herself at her desk, going over what was presented that day and preparing herself for the witnesses for the next day. She couldn't help but think about Charles and wonder if he was okay. She hadn't heard from him since he ran out from lunch. While she was pondering this, she started to think about his job and how dangerous it could be. She knew that he mostly was the voice of the department, and also the one who had to oversee all of the other departments that were part of the police, but still, it could be dangerous. She knew he'd get in contact when he could.

Then, Elsie thought back to her discussion with Anna. She was so glad that Anna was happy for her and took it so well. She told Elsie she wanted to be with her every step of the way in planning her wedding. Elsie thought about her little family and was so excited that Charles would be joining it. A smile slowly made its way onto her face as she thought about him. Gosh, why did she let so much time go by? She was so mad at herself for wasting the last near-twenty years. _Must not dwell on that_ , she thought. _Must look forward to the future and all the time we do have left._

"I do hope you are thinking of me with a smile as big as that on your face," Charles said. Elsie nearly jumped out of her seat as she brought her right hand up to her heart.

"Charles Carson," she scolded, "don't you dare sneak in on me like that again!" she said with conviction. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, love," he said. "I thought you would have heard me open the door when I came in. It seems you are off in your own little world. I do hope I am a part of that little world you have going on in there," he said as he slowly walked over to her, coming behind her desk chair and leaning down to kiss her on her cheek.

"Well, then your hopes can be fulfilled, because yes, I was, indeed, thinking about you," Elsie replied as she turned her chair to face him. "But so help me God, Charles, if you ever scare me like that again," Elsie couldn't finish. Charles' lips were on hers, kissing her fully on the mouth.

"I promise I won't ever do it again," Charles said, crossing his heart with his index finger, "cross my heart and hope to die," he continued.

Elsie grabbed his finger. "Don't say that," she said. "I always hated that saying. Why would anyone 'hope to die' anyway?" she asked rhetorically. She paused. "I worried about you today," she said. "How did everything go?" she asked as Charles guided her out of her chair and sat her on her desk, kissing her neck as he did so.

"It was a long one, but we got the bad guys in the end," he said, as he continued to caress her neck with his lips. "I missed you today," he said to her, bringing his lips back to hers. Elsie deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and stroking his tongue with her own.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm," she moaned. "I missed you, too," she said as Charles made his way to her earlobe with his lips. He stepped a bit closer to her, opening up her legs and standing between them. He brought his hands up to the sides of her face and moved his thumbs tenderly along her cheeks, kissing her again reverently.

"I never knew it could be like this," he said, looking into her eyes. "I never realized that I would be so drawn to someone that I feel as if I am half a person when I'm not with you. I love you so much Elsie," he told her.

She smiled, taking him in, and replied, "Oh Charles, I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same," she said. Charles then dipped his head down to her and kissed her with such a force, trying to show her the passion that he had for her. She was so lost in the kiss that she didn't realize that he was beginning to unbutton her blouse. She snapped back to reality and said, "Charles, the door!" Charles stood up a bit, taking his sport coat off and walking over to the side table in Elsie's office, placing it on top.

"Already locked," he said as he smirked back at her. He then proceeded to take his badge off his belt and his arm holster that had his gun in it off and laid both on top of his coat. He then walked back over to Elsie with a bit of a sneaky look on his face. "Want to christen your office?" he asked mischievously. Elsie only giggled as Charles made his way back between her legs.

He continued to unbutton her shirt and pulled it down her shoulders where it draped on her arms. He lifted her bra up to reveal her most magnificent breasts. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked. "How perfect you are?" he said as he bent down to kiss between her breasts. Elsie blushed at his comments and then proceeded to pull his shirt from his pants, and then unbuckle his belt. She undid his button and zipper and proceeded to pull both his pants and his boxers down over his hard erection.

"My, my Mr. Carson," she said, "you certainly are at attention, aren't you?" she said, biting her bottom lip. Charles looked up at her.

"Elsie," he said in a gravelly voice, "merely looking at you does this to me. I can't get enough of you," he said as he proceeded to lay her down on her desk. Once she was lying down, he moved her skirt up around her waist. He snaked his right hand up her leg gently to feel her most secret area while his left hand caressed her right breast. He gently moved her panties to the side and grazed his finger between her folds, feeling how wet she was for him. He looked up at her, raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner. "I daresay, Ms. Hughes, that you are as ready as I am?" he questioned.

Elsie merely nodded her head, gasping as he inserted his finger into her. "I can't help it either," she said. "Just looking at you does things to me," she explained. "The strong exterior and the gun and badge help, too," she said with a giggle. His slow ministrations continued as he leaned down to kiss her. She tenderly took him in hand and began to caress him. Charles then took his hand from her and started to pull her panties down. The problem, however, was that her garter and stockings were in the way. He was focusing on the issue, trying to figure out how to maneuver things when Elsie said, "Rip them, Charles!"

He looked up at her, confused. "What?" he asked.

"Rip them," she repeated, this time more emphatically. "For goodness sake, Charles, I need you now. Rip them!" Charles' eyes got wide for a brief milli-second before he complied, taking both of his hands and ripping Elsie's underwear by each of her hipbones and taking them off of her. He looked up at Elsie, her lower lip between her teeth, and that was all he needed to proceed. From that point, things moved very quickly. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. He kissed her fiercely on her mouth, placing himself where he needed to be to enter her. He could feel her heat and it only served to turn him on even more, if it was even possible. With a quick thrust, he entered her and groaned, at the same time hearing Elsie moan. This was home. This was his favorite place, where he was always meant to be.

Charles felt so good. She couldn't get over how much she enjoyed being with him, both in this way and just being together as a couple. She reached up and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him again fiercely. "Harder, Charles. Please," she said. Charles proceeded to push into her harder, as Elsie hooked her legs around his waist, pulling him into her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," she moaned. Charles kissed down her neck to her collar bone, flicking his tongue out along the way. "Faster, Charles, faster," she said. Charles smirked, loving that Elsie told him exactly what she wanted. He moved faster inside of her, making quick, hard thrusts. He looked up to see her and her eyes were closed, but he could see the complete bliss on her face. He loved that it was him who was making her feel this way. She felt so good. So good, in fact, he was afraid he wasn't going to be able to last much longer. He felt her tighten her legs around him and sensed she was coming close to her end as well. He put his left hand beside her head on the desk for support and gently moved his right hand in between them to where their bodies were joined. With his thumb he found her tender ball of nerves and gently caressed it, while still thrusting inside of her.

The second she felt him touch her there she knew that was it. She was done. Charles could feel her tightening around him as she moaned, "Oh, Charles, ohmygodCharles," as she tightened her legs even harder. At that, Charles himself was undone and they met their end simultaneously. They were both still for a minute, feeling the aftershocks of their lovemaking spark through them. Charles was nuzzling Elsie's neck and slowly picked his head up to look at his beautiful woman. The blush on her cheeks made her look even more gorgeous to him.

"I love you," he whispered to her. "So, so much," he said.

"And I love you, you darling, sexy man," she replied, giggling. Charles was lightly placing kisses along her cheek. "I can't believe we just made love on my desk!" she said.

Charles began to laugh as well. "First time for everything," he said. "Hopefully not the last, though," he smiled as Elsie smacked him on the arm.

"Let me up before I get a crick in my neck. I'm old, you know!" Elsie said as Charles stood up, putting out his hand to help her up as well.

"You're beautiful," he said. "You are not old." Elsie just rolled her eyes at him as she started to smooth herself out, trying to make herself look as presentable as possible. Lucky for them, most people had gone home for the night, but who knows who could be working late? After putting himself back together, Charles helped Elsie button her blouse back up. "I'm sorry about your panties," he said. "I promise to get you a new pair."

"Not necessary," Elsie replied. "I'm the one who told you to rip them," she said, looking up at him with mischief in her eyes.

"Even still," Charles said, "I think I would enjoy buying you some lingerie. Knowing that underneath that tough-judge exterior, you were wearing something I picked out for you. Now that definitely excites me," Charles said, with a smirk on his face. Elsie just shook her head and laughed.

They finished putting themselves back together and Elsie packed her bag for the night.

"So," Charles said as they walked out of the building, "about your comment this morning, regarding my moving in, were you serious?" he asked her.

Elsie didn't even need a moment to think about it. "Definitely," she said. "I don't want to wake another morning without you next to me," she said as Charles offered her his arm and she took it gratefully.

"Well," Charles said, as they walked to their cars, "there's something I need to tell you then."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here we are again. I found I had a couple hours today, which doesn't happen very often, so I thought I'd write for a bit. This chapter is done, so I figured, why not share it with you? I hope you like it. Thanks for the continued support!**_

So…" Charles began, as he entered Elsie's flat on Thursday evening. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered. "This is our future we are talking about, so let's get to it," she said as Charles helped her with her coat. They proceeded down the hallway and out the door to his car, he opening the door for her.

"Very chivalrous, Mr. Carson. I think I'll have to keep you around for a while," Elsie said as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek and then smirked as she got into the passenger seat.

When he got in, he looked over to her and asked, "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? No," she replied. "Slightly skeptical, I'd say, but that has to do with the fact that you have given me very few details over the past few days. Making me wait this long…hmpf!" Elsie replied, smirking, while seeing the look in Charles' eyes as one of apology and frustration.

"Love, you know I got stuck at work late the past two nights. Had I not, we would have already done this. I am sorry," he said.

"What you should be sorry for is leaving me to go to sleep in a cold bed two nights in a row. You're lucky you showed up later on and snuck in with me or you'd be in really deep water, you know," she replied, smirking again.

Charles shook his head and leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Feisty," he said, as he leaned back to start the car. "Here we go," he said as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards what he hoped was going to be their new home together, praying to himself that she loved it as much as he did.

* * *

 _The previous Monday evening:_

 _"_ _Oh boy," Elsie replied. "That sounds a bit ominous, Charles. Please don't tell me you have another family or something and you can't move in with me because of obligations to them. Let me guess…three kids, a wife, cute little dog, white picket fence?" Elsie said, only half kidding. She was a bit nervous when he said he had something to tell her. The worry came from the look on his face, as if he was keeping a giant secret._

 _Charles stopped abruptly, turning Elsie towards him and looking into her eyes before he spoke. "Elsie, if what we just shared in your office is any indication of how much I love you and want to be with you, please don't say things like that ever again. It's you. Only you. It has only ever been you. No one else. Not ever," Charles said sincerely._

 _Elsie paused for a moment, tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head. "The look on your face made me nervous," she paused. "Why don't we go home, slip into something comfortable, get some snacks and a bottle of wine, cuddle in front of the fire, and you can drop whatever bomb on me that you are talking about," she suggested._

 _"_ _That sounds perfect," Charles said. "It is that very word that I want to discuss, actually." At that, Elsie tilted her head, wondering which word he was referencing. "Home," he said. Elsie nodded and they continued to their cars, making their way to her flat to discuss exactly what 'home' meant._

 _They had gotten in and both went to change into some loungewear to be more comfortable. After putting together a small platter of snacks and having Charles open a bottle of wine and pour their glasses, they found themselves snuggled on Elsie's couch in front of the fire, sipping their wine._

 _"_ _Okay, spill it," Elsie said. "I can barely handle the anticipation."_

 _"_ _Well," Charles said, putting his wine glass on the table and taking one of Elsie's feet in his hand, gently massaging it. Elsie moaned while she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "How attached are you to this flat?" he asked. At that, Elsie picked her head back up and opened her eyes._

 _"_ _Hmmmmm…" she contemplated. "Well, it is paid for. I've worked hard on it over the years to make it comfortable and cozy, and to my liking. Becky likes it and is very comfortable here when she visits. It was Anna's home before she went away to college. So, I'd say I'm attached. It would take a lot for me to be persuaded to give it up, I guess. Why are you asking?" Elsie inquired._

 _Charles widened his eyes a bit. He could see that this wasn't going to be easy._

 _"_ _I understand all of that, Elsie. I do. However, what you don't know and what I want to tell you is that I have a beautiful home." At that, Elsie snapped her head up and scowled a bit, thinking that he didn't think her flat was nice. "Now, now," Charles said, putting up his hand, "that's not to say that I don't love this flat and what you have done with it. But my home is much larger, Elsie. And it has been in my family for nearly a century. I have worked extremely hard over the years to preserve its beauty and ensure its historical integrity, while at the same time making it comfortable and cozy as well. I have pretty much spent all my free time working on it. It is large enough for a family, Elsie," he explained._

 _At that, Elsie's face fell. Oh boy. Family. They should have already had this conversation. She had to tell him. "Charles, before you continue, I have to tell you something. I should have told you this before, but I've been so caught up in this, in us, that I haven't really considered it." Elsie paused. Charles was very patient, knowing her well enough to know that he had to let her take her time to get whatever she had to say out._

 _"_ _Charles, I'm not sure I can have a family," she confessed. She didn't look him in the eyes when she said it. She was ashamed. Embarrassed. After a minute, Charles reached over and lifted her chin gently, looking her in her beautiful blue eyes._

 _"_ _Tell me," he said softly. She nodded._

 _"_ _I have endometriosis. About ten years ago, when I was 30, I was in so much pain. So, I went to my doctor, and after a series of tests, they realized that I was filled with endometriosis. It consumed one of my ovaries to the point that I had to get it taken out. There is some scar tissue surrounding some of my reproductive system, so after my surgery, my doctor said that with only one ovary and the scarring, there was a very slim chance that I would ever have a child of my own." As Elsie was explaining this, a few tears fell down her cheeks._

 _Charles reached up and wiped them away. Elsie continued, "When I found this out, I made peace with it after some time. I wasn't dating. I had Anna, and she was like my own child, so I threw myself into my work and into taking care of her, never really worrying about that small reality," Elsie paused and then looked into Charles' eyes. "If it is a deal breaker, Charles, I'll understand. If you had it in your heart to have children and I can't give them to you, I'll live with it, if I must," she said._

 _"_ _Elsie," Charles finally said, "I am so sorry you had to go through all of that. And really, do you think that I would ever, for one second, not want to be with you? It has taken me twenty years to get you back, love, and I don't intend on ever losing you again." At this, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head._

 _Elsie sobbed into his chest. "But you said 'a family' Charles," she explained. "If that is something you want and I can't give it to you—"_

 _"_ _Elsie," Charles interrupted, "when I said family, I wasn't defining it in any way. Firstly, if we were ever able to have our own children, I would be ecstatic. To have a mini you walking around would be incredible. However, you are what I want, and if it is only ever just us, then I will be eternally happy. Secondly, we already have a little family with Becky and Anna. There is room for Becky to have her own space when she comes to town, and if John and Anna ever have children, there is room for them to visit as well. Family can mean so many things, Elsie. There are so many possibilities. And, you did say 'slim chance', not 'no chance', correct?" Charles asked._

 _Elsie nodded her head. "So," Charles said, "whatever and whoever is part of our family is inconsequential at this point. You are my family. Whoever we have as a part of it or add to it over time will be a blessing What I am asking you, Elsie, is if you will come to see my house and decide if you think you could make it into a home with me. If you don't like it, I will see about renting it out, but I'd like for you to see it first before we make our final decision."_

 _Elsie moved a bit away from Charles so that she could look him in the eyes. "You darling, darling man," she said. "I love you so much. I don't know if I'll ever be able to put into words how much I love you and how grateful I am that you came back into my life." Elsie leaned forward and kissed Charles lightly on the lips. "So, when are we going?"_

* * *

They were supposed to go on Tuesday, and then Wednesday, but Charles got stuck at work until late at night. Luckily, today, Thursday, he was able to get out at a reasonable hour, so today was the day he would show her his house.

They drove through a few neighborhoods, making their way closer to the outskirts of the city, into the suburbs. Charles drove into one of the older, more affluent suburbs and made his way down a tree-lined street. As they got to the end, there was a cul-de-sac with a giant house at the end of the street. Elsie's jaw dropped as Charles pulled into the driveway. She looked over at him as he parked the car, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Elsie, you'll be drooling in a minute if you don't close your mouth," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Is this where you grew up?" she finally asked when she was able to come back to her senses.

"It is," Charles said. "Now remember, if you don't like it, any part of it, you just have to say so." Elsie just nodded her head.

Charles gave her the complete tour. Five bedrooms, four bathrooms, one being an en-suite to the master bedroom. Seeing where he slept made her stomach do flips. It was a very masculine room, with warm blues and grays as the color scheme, but it was totally him. She brushed her hand along his bedspread as they walked through the room. She looked over at the window and there was a window seat filled with cushions and pillows. Elsie loved window seats and always wanted one of her own.

The kitchen was glorious. Stainless steel appliances and granite counter tops, just like hers. A lovely dining room next to the breakfast bar had a large oak table in it, with enough room to have a nice-sized dinner party. The great room was extremely cozy, with many windows and a fireplace with an impressive mantle. The woodwork itself was incredible. Elsie could tell this house was built with great care and attention to detail. Elsie's favorite part was the back porch that had a porch swing overlooking a park-like backyard. For a fleeting moment, she imagined little children running around in the yard, she and Charles chasing after them.

"Elsie," Charles called. This snapped her out of her daydream. "That's it," Charles said. "This is my house. What do you think?" he asked nervously.

Elsie walked down the back steps of the porch and into the backyard. This made Charles nervous. She was walking away from him, and that didn't seem like a good sign. He gave her a minute, knowing that pressing her wasn't going to be the way to go.

After a few steps, Elsie turned around with a giant smile on her face. "Charles," she began. "I may love this house more than I love you," she said seriously, but Charles could see the mirth in her eyes. He walked down the steps towards her.

"Really, Ms. Hughes," he began. "I'm sorry to tell you that we are a package deal, this house and me. In order to have the house, I have to come with it," he said to her, playing around.

"Hmmmm…" Elsie pondered, tapping her lips with her index finger. "Well, I guess I'll take both," she said, her lips turning up in a smile. At that, Charles grabbed her around the waist, lifted her up, and spun around. At one point, he got a bit dizzy and they tumbled to the ground, Elsie landing on top of him. They both laughed heartily, before Elsie leaned down and kissed Charles' lips.

"You do know I was kidding, right?" she asked. "I'd live in a shack with you if I had to, if it meant us being together," she said.

"Of course I know that, love. If you hadn't liked the house, I would give it up for you, you know," he replied to her comment.

"Charles," she began, "how could I not love this house? It is gorgeous. Not to mention it has been in your family for ages. But you know what?" she asked. He shook his head. "While I was standing there on the porch, I could picture little children running around in this yard. Whether they are ours, or Anna's, or whosever, what I felt when I was imagining that was complete serenity. I felt calm. At peace. Thinking about that and feeling like that makes me realize that this is where I am meant to be, here, with you." Elsie leaned down again to kiss Charles' lips. He put his hands in her hair and kissed her passionately.

"I am so, so happy, Elsie," he said quietly.

"Me too," she said, smiling. "And also hungry. So, so hungry! Let's go celebrate at Beryl's and break the news to her that we are getting married and moving in together," Elsie said.

"Oh boy," Charles said. "I can't wait to see what that crazy red-head thinks of all of this," he said, getting up and putting his hand out to help Elsie to her feet.

"Hey now, enough talk about crazy redheads!" Elsie said. "You are marrying one, after all," she said, laughing. Charles joined in as he put his arm around her waist and walked her back into the house.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Just a bit of fluff here. I want them to enjoy their engagement and moving in together a little big before any more big things happen in their lives. You can expect one more fluff chapter, or two, then we'll see where these goofballs take us. Thank you so much to those who continue to read and review!**_

When they walked into Beryl's they were seated almost immediately. They requested that the maître de tell Beryl that they were there, and not two minutes later did they see the redhead bopping through the restaurant.

"And to what do I owe you being here twice in one week?" she asked as she greeted them.

Elsie and Charles both stood to embrace their friend, Elsie trying to hide her left hand from Beryl until they told her the news.

"We were hoping you could sit with us for a moment," Charles explained. "We have something we want to talk to you about."

"A-ha," Beryl said. "Is this celebration material or something upsetting?" Beryl asked.

Charles and Elsie both looked at each other and both said, "Celebration," at the same time.

At that, Beryl nodded her head and said, "Give me a minute. I'll be right back."

When she left, Charles and Elsie sat back down and waited for her return. Elsie was sure to hold her left hand under the table to keep it away from her very observant friend. Charles reached under the table to take her hand, gently caressing it and grazing his fingers over the ring that was there, smiling as he did so. Just then, Beryl came hustling back, with one of her servers following behind.

"Okay, I am covered for the next half hour or so. My stepson William will be taking care of us," William approached them, carrying a bottle of champagne and three champagne flutes.

As he put it down on the table, he reached over to shake Charles' hand. "Mr. Carson, good to see you again. And Judge Hughes, it has been a while, but always wonderful to see Mum's best friend," William said, leaning over to kiss Elsie on the cheek.

"William, you are getting so dapper," Elsie said. "How are things?"

"Wonderful, actually, thank you for asking. Mum has already taken the pleasure to order your meals, so I will be back with your food when it is ready. Otherwise, if you need anything, just holler," he said as he gave a slight bow and retreated.

"He's such a good lad," Elsie said.

"Darn right he is, but we can talk about him anytime," Beryl said. "Okay, out with it!"

Charles and Elsie both looked at each other and then back at Beryl. They hadn't practiced how they were going to tell her or who was going to say what. So, instead, they both started talking at the same time. Beryl just stared at them as they giggled.

"You," Beryl pointed to Elsie. "I want to hear it from you," she said.

Elsie took a deep breath. "Okay," she said. "Charles and I are getting married!"

Beryl froze for a moment, looking back and forth between the two of them to see if they were joking. Realizing they weren't, she finally said, "It is about time the two of you got your shit together and realized what we have all known—that the two of you can't be without each other. Ahhhhhhhhh! Congratulations! Finally!" she yelled, standing up to hug Elsie.

"And you, you old bugger, how'd you finally manage it?" she asked Charles, hugging him as well.

"Let's just say we both finally came to our senses after—"

"Almost twenty long years!" Beryl interrupted, as she announced to all of the patrons in the restaurant, "My two best friends are finally getting married! Champagne for everyone!" To say she was excited was an understatement. "But first, for us," she said as she poured them all a glass of champagne and handed each of them one. "To my two closest and most cherished friends. I cannot believe you are finally doing what everyone knew was meant to be years ago. I am so happy for you. To a long life full of love, friendship and happiness, always. Cheers!" she toasted.

Elsie and Charles clinked their glasses with Beryl's and said, "Cheers" simultaneously. After taking a sip of the champagne, they shared a quick kiss before turning back to Beryl.

"Okay, let's see it. Let's see what the old sod came up with," Beryl said.

At that, Elsie put her left hand forward, showing Beryl her ring. "My, my, it's bloody gorgeous, Charles," Beryl said.

"It was my grandmother's," he explained. "I've been keeping it safe for the last twenty years, waiting for the moment I could put it on Elsie's hand," he said.

"Ah, such romance," Beryl commented. At that, she heard someone come up behind her and he said, "And they say romance is dead!"

"Bill!" Charles and Elsie both said.

"So good to see you," Charles continued.

"Room for one more?" Bill asked.

"Of course," they all said in unison.

"You're off for the night, Beryl," Bill said. "Daisy is handling the kitchen, and no, you are not to go back in there. She is perfectly capable. We are going to celebrate this wonderful news with our friends!" At that, William came back to the table with a fourth champagne glass and filled it for his father.

The foursome spent over two hours talking, laughing, and sharing many stories from the past, while at the same time discussing the very exciting future to come.

* * *

The next couple weeks were extremely busy, with Elsie intending to put her flat on the market, however, after sharing the news with Anna, Anna expressed an interest right away. She loved growing up there with Elsie, and it was bigger and nicer than the flat she and John shared. Elsie was so excited that the place she loved for so long would stay in the family. Each day, after getting home from work, she found herself at home packing up her things. Some things she would leave for Anna because she wouldn't need them in her new home. After a long and busy two weeks, most of her things had been moved to the house, and she was finishing with the final part of the packing.

She was just putting the last items from the kitchen cupboard into a box when she felt Charles' hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them. Elsie leaned back into his chest and put her head on his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"How are you doing?" he asked her.

"Okay," she replied. "I am going to miss this place, you know?"

"I do. And I completely understand. This place is a part of you. Thank you for taking such a big step and agreeing to move to the house. I promise you that together we will make it into a home that you will love it as much as this one," he said to her.

At that, she turned around and put her arms around his neck, bringing her lips to his and kissing him soundly. "I know that," she said, "and I love you for it. It also helps that Anna and John will be moving in here, so I will be able to see it from time to time," she smiled, and Charles sensed a bit of deviousness in her eyes. "This is also the place where we first made love," she said. At that, Charles smiled. "What do you say we have one more go before it's not mine anymore?" Elsie asked.

At that, Charles raised his eyebrows and said, "If you insist, Ms. Hughes," and followed her to the bedroom.

* * *

It was a strange feeling, knowing it was the last time she would walk out of the flat as her own. It wasn't bad, necessarily, just strange. She stood on the doorstep for a minute, taking a deep breath, and ruminating over the major changes that had gone on in her life over the past month. It was a lot, but it was all for the better. She had never been happier than she was at this very moment. She had nothing but hope for the future, and she was excited for it. As she was thinking about it, Anna came out the door to give her one last hug.

"I promise you I will take excellent care of it," she said into Elsie's ear as they squeezed each other.

"I know you will, my girl, and I am very grateful and happy that you and John have chosen to take it over. It does my old heart good," she said.

"Aunt Elsie, you're hardly old. I wish you'd stop using that word in reference to yourself," Anna said. "And lord knows, the activities you are participating in are more like those of teenagers!" Anna said, laughing.

"Anna May Bates!" Elsie shouted, with a sheepish look on her face. "I would hardly expect that from you, young lady."

"Aunt Els," Anna retorted, "you are the happiest you've ever been. Lord knows it is that man that is making you happy…in all sorts of ways, I'm sure. It's a good thing—no need to be shy about it."

"Okay, we are done here. If you wanted to get me out of your house so quickly, all you had to do was ask, you know!" Elsie shot back, with a smile on her face. "I love you, my girl," she said as she pecked Anna on her cheeks.

"And I love you," Anna replied back. "See you at the office on Monday!"

As Elsie got in the passenger side of the car, Charles turned to her and asked, "What was that all about? Why are you so red in the face?"

"Oh, just drive, Charles. Just drive. Take me home, my love. Take me home."

* * *

It wasn't strange, necessarily, just different. The light came in at a different angle than she was used to, and the room was much larger, but the part that felt completely like home was the warmth and solidness of the man who was pressed up against her, his arm around her waist, holding her to him. Yes, it was different, for now, but it was definitely something she was going to get used to, and soon. She felt so comfortable, in fact, that she drifted happily back to sleep.

She was awoken not too much later by the lips of her fiancé, grazing along her shoulder and up her neck. She smiled, not moving yet to see how he would continue. He moved towards her ear lobe and sucked on it gently. She couldn't help it anymore and began to giggle.

"I knew you were awake," he whispered in her ear. She turned towards him and he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She rolled over even more and placed her arm around his middle.

"Well, well, Mr. Carson. I'd say this is a lovely way to wake up," Elsie whispered between kisses.

"We were so tired from the move last night that we didn't get to the most important part of the day," Charles said.

"Oh, and what was that?" Elsie inquired, knowing full well what he was talking about.

"Christening our home. Making love for the first time here," he explained, as he snaked his hands down her sides to the edge of her nightgown, slowly bringing it up her body. As he did, he rolled her over so she was completely on her back, kissing his way up her belly, then her chest, her neck, to her lips, pulling the gown over her head and tossing it on the floor.

He came back down to place a sweet, chaste kiss on her lips. Elsie responded in kind, kissing him back and pulling him down on top of her. They proceeded to kiss each other all over, gently, sweetly, savoring every moment of their first time in their home together. It was different this time, better, actually, than all other times, due to the concrete knowledge that they were now not only engaged, but living together. They would go to sleep with each other every night, and wake in each other's arms each morning. Having this knowledge ignited some kind of extra endorphins within them, and they had never felt so good making love before.

When they both came down from their high, Elsie put her head on Charles' chest, listening to his heartbeat. He wrapped his arm around her and played with her hair.

"Tell me it will always be like this?" she said.

"It will always be like this," Charles said. "I love you, Elspeth Hughes."

At the use of her full name, Elsie picked up her head and looked at Charles. "We need to talk about when we are going to make that Elspeth Carson," she said. Now that we are living together, it seems the next step in planning the wedding."

"I couldn't agree more," Charles said. "Let's just run away and get married today," he said.

"Oh please, Charles, Mr. Traditional. That's not you," Elsie replied, as she ran her hand through his chest hair, gently massaging his chest.

"But that's the point," he responded. "You do things to me, Elsie. You make me go all kinds of crazy," he said, laughing. Elsie laughed as well.

"Good crazy, I hope!" she said.

"Yes, good crazy!" he replied. "What do you say I show you how to work the shower and then we can discuss the details over breakfast. We also need to discuss when we are going to have Becky down," he said.

"Charles, I hardly think I need you to show me how to work the shower, but yes, you can certainly join me," she laughed as she got out of bed, walking completely naked across the bedroom to the en-suite. As she entered the doorway, she turned around and said, "Coming?" He lifted his eyebrows and shot out of the bed quicker than he ever had before.


	15. Chapter 15

_**More fluff here. Thank you to everyone who is reading and for those of you who have reviewed! I really appreciate it. The song that they dance to is "Nothing Can Change This Love" by Sam Cooke. Have a great week everyone!**_

He couldn't explain it. He was enamored by her. Everything about her. Her grace. Her intelligence. Her poise. Her understanding. Compassion. Everything. As he sat in the back row of her courtroom, watching her run the trial, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

It had been a busy week. There was a serial killer on the loose, and Charles was kept at headquarters until late every night, meeting with detectives and briefing the media at times. He didn't make it home until after Elsie had gone to bed each night. He missed her. Yes, they spoke over the phone throughout the day or texted, but that wasn't the same as being with her. Spending time with her. Touching her. Loving her.

Today, he found himself with a small amount of time between meetings, so he made his way to her part of the building and snuck into her courtroom. He watched her as she conducted her courtroom flawlessly, with such authority, yet understanding and calm. He was entranced while sitting there. Not long after he entered, about fifteen minutes, she was ready to dismiss the courtroom for the day.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said, "that concludes the cross examination. We will take a recess for the day and re-convene tomorrow morning for closing arguments. Take the afternoon to do what is needed for that; I will be reviewing testimony, and we'll see if we can get this all closed up by tomorrow at this time. Court adjourned," she said as she brought down her gavel. At that, she left her bench and went through the door to her chambers. Charles was excited that he may have a few moments with her before he had to be back, so he made his way to her office.

As he entered, he noticed Anna was on the phone. She gestured her hand for him to go on in to Elsie's office.

As he opened the door, her back was to him as she was hanging up her robe on the hook. "Anna, love, could you get me a spot of tea when you get—," as she turned, Elsie realized that it wasn't Anna who she was speaking to. She smiled broadly and said, "Charles."

They walked towards each other and embraced strongly, hugging each other tightly. "Oh, I have missed you so much," she said.

"And I you, my love," Charles replied. He loosened his grip on her and looked her in the eyes, bringing his lips down to hers and kissing her solidly, then pulling her into his embrace again. "I hate that I have been pulled away from you so much this week," he said into her ear. "I'm sorry for that."

"I know you are, but you can't help it, Charles. It's part of your job. I won't say I like it, but I understand it, that's for sure," she replied. "I've gotten a lot of extra work done at home at night this week. I am really loving the cozy office we put together, you know. I miss your presence across my desk, though," Elsie said. Over the weekend they had re-vamped Charles' home office to include Elsie's desk as well. They had put their desks together in the center of the room, facing each other, and had decorated according to a mix of both of their tastes.

"Well, I hope you won't see the inside of that office this weekend," Charles said. "I plan on not working at all this weekend, and spending the entire time with you and your family," he said.

"That sounds lovely," Elsie replied. Just then, Anna knocked and entered with a tea tray, having included an extra cup for Charles. At that, Charles and Elsie separated.

"Ah, you read my mind, my girl," Elsie said to Anna. Anna smiled as she placed the tray on the side table.

"Can I get you anything else?" Anna asked.

"I think that will do it," Elsie said. "We'll get together in just a bit to go over the notes from the trial. I want to hear what you think." Anna nodded. "Thank you, love," Elsie said.

"You were wonderful, you know?" Charles stated.

"What do you mean?" Elsie asked.

"I was watching you, in the courtroom. I had a bit of time. And you were wonderful. I could watch you all day," he waxed lyrical.

"Oh, Charles, you sneak!" Charles laughed.

Elsie made Charles a cup of tea, and then her own, and brought them over and sat down next to him on the settee. "What is your schedule tonight?" she asked. "Do you have to work late again?"

"Actually, no," Charles said. "I have things covered, I believe. We have some pretty serious leads that my guys are working on today. I have two meetings this afternoon to go over where we are in the case, and a briefing after that, but as long as everything goes smoothly, I fully intend on being home at a normal hour," he explained.

"Good," Elsie said. "Then why don't we have a cozy night cuddling on the couch, eating some nibbly-bits and relaxing with each other? I've missed just cuddling with you," she said.

"I can't think of a more perfect way to spend my evening," Charles replied, leaning over to kiss Elsie.

* * *

He came home a bit later than he had intended, and he found Elsie in the kitchen, finishing up making some snacks for them to share.

"Hello, love. This looks wonderful," he said, leaning down to kiss her. "I'm going to pop upstairs to freshen up and then I have something I want to show you." Elsie nodded her head while she added the last touches to her tappas platter.

When Charles came back downstairs, he grabbed Elsie's hand and said, "Come." She gave him an inquisitive look, but followed him anyway. He led her to an alcove on the side of the kitchen and bent down to lift up part of the floor. To Elsie's surprise, there was a fairly large opening, and when she looked down, there was a spiral staircase. She looked up to Charles, confused.

"What in God's name is that?" she asked.

"Come, and I will show you," Charles replied, beginning to descend the steps, pulling Elsie along behind him.

When they got to the bottom, Elsie looked around to find a large wine cellar. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There were so many bottles of wine lining the walls. She looked over at Charles with huge eyes. "Seriously?" she asked.

Charles chuckled. "Yes, seriously. I had to occupy myself with something over the last twenty years, so I got into collecting wine. You know how much I love it," he explained. "So, given what I saw on the countertop tonight, made by your very fair hands," he said, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it, "I'd say we need to go with something over here," he said, as he led her over to the far wall.

"Charles, there must be a fortune worth of wine in here," Elsie commented.

"Eh," Charles replied. "Perhaps, but that's not why I do it. It was something to occupy my time when I wasn't working on the house or at work. I have collected some wonderful bottles over the years, though. And now," he said confidently, "I get to share them with you," he smiled, leaning down to kiss her. Elsie was in shock. She knew Charles loved his wine, but she never expected this. "So, pick one," Charles said, gesturing towards a certain section.

"Charles, I'm hardly a wine connoisseur. I wouldn't know where to begin. I rely on other people to tell me what is good," she explained.

"Well, soon-to-be-wife, I will be happy to share my knowledge with you over time, but for now, pick one," he smirked at her.

"Fine," Elsie said, looking at the section Charles suggested. "That one," she said as she pointed towards a green bottle with an ornate design on the label.

"Ah, a very nice merlot from 1997. Look…it's fate. That's the year we met," Charles said, smiling. "See, I knew you'd be good at this."

Elsie just laughed as they made their way up the stairs. Charles worked on decanting the wine while Elsie set everything up in the living room. "What would you like to watch?" she asked Charles as she worked on queuing up the television.

"Well," he said as he brought their wine glasses in, "we better brush up on last season of _The Great British Bake Off._ I didn't have time to watch it last season and with Becky coming up to binge watch this season, she'll probably expect us to have knowledge from the last one," he explained.

"Sounds perfect," Elsie said as she thought about his response. She didn't think she could love him any more at that moment for thinking about her sister and wanting to make her happy as well as Elsie. This weekend was going to be perfect with having Becky and everyone else there. She couldn't wait.

After the third episode, Elsie got up from lying on Charles to clear the dishes from the table, needing to stretch her legs. "I'll be right back, love," she said to Charles.

"Shall I pour us another glass? Finish the bottle up?" he asked her as she walked towards the adjoining kitchen.

"I don't see why not," she answered back, making her way to the sink. As she cleared everything up, she heard music softly coming from the living room. _Hmmmmm…I wonder what he is up to?_ she thought.

When she was finished, she made her way back into the living room to see Charles standing by the fireplace, wine in hand, seemingly deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elsie said. This brought Charles out of his ruminating.

"Pictures," he said. At that, Elsie gave him a confused look. "We don't have any pictures of us, really. Maybe a few old ones from university, but we need pictures," he explained. "I want to decorate this mantle with pictures of us," he said, pointing to the mantle above the fire place. At that, he picked up Elsie's wine glass and handed it to her. She gratefully accepted and took a sip.

"Well, I will but that on my radar, then," Elsie responded. "Take more pictures. Got it. I'll see if I can dig out my old ones, too. Look at our memories," she smiled, walking up to Charles and putting her arm around him. Just then, a new song came on. Charles sipped his wine and Elsie did the same, then he put his glass on the mantle and took hers and did the same with it.

He pulled her to him and whispered, "Dance with me," in her ear. Elsie was more than happy to comply as she put her left hand on Charles' back and put her right hand into his left. As the lyrics began, they moved smoothly and flawlessly along the floor.

 ** _If I go, a million miles away  
I'd write a letter, each and everyday  
'Cause honey nothing, nothing can ever change this love I have for you_**

As the lyrics were sung, Charles sang them into Elsie's ear, his cheek resting next to her head, which she had placed on his shoulder as they danced. Elsie smiled softly as he sang to her.

 ** _Mmmmmm, make me weep  
And you can make me cry  
See me coming  
And you can pass me by  
But honey, nothing, nothing can ever change this love I have for you_**

 _ **Wo-oh-oh, you're the apple of my eye, you're cherry pie**_  
 _ **And oh you're, you're cake and ice cream**_  
 _ **Oh you're sugar and spice, and everything nice**_  
 _ **You're the girl of my, my, my, my, dreams**_

 _ **But if you wanted, to leave me and roam**_  
 _ **When you got back, I'd just say welcome home**_  
 _ **'Cause honey nothing, nothing, nothing can ever change this, love I have, for you**_  
 _ **Wo-oh-oh-oh...**_

As the music played, Elsie lifted her head to look into Charles' eyes. At that, he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips, then began singing the final lines to her.

 _ **I know, I know, I know, I know, I know that nothing, nothing, nothing can ever**_  
 _ **Change the love I have for you.**_

"Mmmmmm…that was lovely," Elsie said as she put her arms around Charles' neck. "I love that song, except for the one part," she said.

"Oh, and what is that?" Charles asked.

"I will never leave you," Elsie said, reaching up on her tiptoes and kissing Charles soundly on his lips.

"Ah, nor I you, my love," he responded. "Nor I you," and he kissed her back with much more vigor. "Now, seeing as it is getting late and I am finally home at a decent hour this evening, I am wondering if you would kindly accompany me upstairs to our bed so that I can make sweet, passionate love to you?" he asked Elsie, with a glimmer in his eye.

"Mmmmmm…" Elsie replied, kissing him again. "I can think of nothing more I would rather do," she said, pulling him towards the large staircase at the center of the house. As she began to ascend, she turned around, meeting him face to face as she was on the second step, and kissing him again. She began to ascend the stairs mid-kiss, and Charles followed her up. She paused again and pulled his jumper over his head, throwing it down on the stairs with a mischievous look in her eyes. She then turned around and made her way quickly up the stairs, while at the same time taking her own jumper off and throwing it down to a trailing Charles. They both laughed out heartily, making their way towards their bedroom.

Once they got to their room, Elsie made her way to her bureau to take her earrings out. Charles walked up behind her, moving her hair away from her ear and began kissing her neck gently as she finished taking her earrings out. As he kissed her, he brought his hands up to unhook her bra and gently pulled it down her arms, dropping it on the floor. His hands instinctively went up to Elsie's breasts, and he started massaging them, paying close attention to her very taut nipples. Elsie moaned in gratefulness, bringing her hands up above her head and caressing Charles' head. Charles turned her around at that, and kissed her fiercely.

They made their way over to their bed, discarding each other's clothes along the way. Once they were both completely naked, they lied down on the bed, facing each other. "I never dreamed I could be this happy," Charles said, smiling as he caressed her skin.

"Oh?" Elsie asked. "I think I can make you happier," Else said as she pushed Charles onto his back and kissed him soundly, mingling her tongue with his. She then kissed her way down his chest, then his stomach, and then she came upon what she was going to focus her attention on. She gently took him in hand, slowly moving her hand at first.

"Elsie," Charles said, "you don't have to," he said seriously.

"I know that," she replied, "but I want to," she said. At that, she slowly lowered herself until her mouth was upon him.

Charles couldn't think straight. Was this really happening? Was this beautiful creature really doing this? It felt so good and knowing that Elsie wanted to do this for him was such a turn on. As she continued her ministrations, Charles was certain he wasn't going to be able to contain himself much longer.

"Elsie," he whispered with a gravelly voice, "please, love, come up here." At that, Elsie looked up, kissing him there one more time, and kissed her way up his torso, straddling him as she did so.

"God, I love you so much," he said to her, as she maneuvered her way above him, slowly coming down upon him, joining the two of them together. She had a sweet, loving smile on her face as Charles groaned. Elsie began moving on top of him, and Charles joined in to create a rhythm they both knew well and continued to perfect every time they were together like this. It was complete bliss. He moved his hands up her body, caressing every inch of skin he touched. Elsie leaned down to kiss him again, passionately. Charles leaned upward and took one of her nipples into his mouth, gently licking and sucking it, and then making his way to the other one. Elsie tilted her head backward and moaned at the electricity that created within her.

"Oh Charles," she said, panting. Charles knew that she was going to meet her end soon. He could tell by the quickness of her breaths and the tone of her voice. He was holding on by a thread to manage to wait for her. He brought his hand down to her most secret area and began to caress her there, Elsie bucking against him immediately after he did so. Within seconds, she was shuddering against him, crying out words that Charles could not distinguish. "Oh, mo graidh, Tha gaol agam ort," she yelled out as she hit her peak. Charles didn't know what she had just said, but he knew he loved the sound of it, and it spurred him on so that he met his end at the same time as Elsie.

They were both breathing heavily, she lying on top of him, unable to move. Charles brought his arms up and began to gently caress her back, running his fingers up and down her spine.

"Mmmmmmm…" Elsie said. "That feels heavenly. That was incredible, Charles," she said as she lifted her head up and kissed his softly.

"It certainly was," he murmured, smiling at her. Elsie then moved to snuggle up to his side, placing her arm around his middle and her head on his chest. "What did you say to me just a bit ago?" he asked her.

At first Elsie didn't know what he meant, her being in the heat of passion when she said it. Then it hit her. "Oh, that. I said, my love, I love you," she explained.

"I didn't know you spoke Scottish Gaelic," he said to her.

"Ah, well," Elsie said, "there are plenty of things you are going to learn about me," she said, smirking, as she leaned up and kissed him again.

"Well, my love," Charles said, "I love you, too, and I am extremely excited to be on this journey, learning more and more about you. You know what I have learned?" he asked her.

"Hmmmmmm?" she responded.

"That you are ticklish here," he said, brushing his hand against her hip, "and here," he leaned down, brushing his lips against her temple, "and here," he said. Elsie giggled as he did so.

They continued their explorations of each other's bodies long into the night, finally falling asleep in each other's arms, completely happy and sated.

 ** _Next up...Becky's visit!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here we go again. Thank you to everyone for reading and for the reviews. They propel me to continue writing and to get these up as quickly as possible. I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think...**_

"So, what's the prognosis?" Charles asked. "Any news?" he looked up at Robert from his coffee cup.

"Well, old boy," he said to Charles, "looks like you may as well get comfortable. I just saw my doctor on Thursday, and he says I am going to be laid up for quite some time, unfortunately. Apparently, when your stomach bursts inside your body, that's a pretty big deal. And do you want to know what else? No good food, no alcohol, no fun, either!" Robert complained.

Charles shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear that. But, you must follow doctor's orders if you want to get back at it eventually. I'm holding down the fort as best I can."

"Yes, I know. I saw you on the news the other night talking about the progress in the case. A right bastard this one is, huh?" Robert asked.

"You're not kidding. This is a tough one, not doubt. Many of our guys are putting in extra hours, trying relentlessly to find this one. We have some good leads that they are working with now. Hopefully we'll find him before he gets to someone else," Charles explained, his brow furrowing as he thought about the horrors of the case. It had been almost three weeks, four women killed, and nothing yet. It was frustrating. Not only the severity of the case, but also how busy Charles was.

Robert broke him out of his contemplation. "On another note," Robert said, "why don't you tell me about all of the fun you are having with that lovely lady of yours? Let me live vicariously through you."

"Ah, lovely she definitely is, Robert. Incredible. Fantastic. I have loved her for so long that being with her doesn't even feel real," Charles said, a glimmer in his eyes as he spoke of his beloved.

"Carson, you old softie!" Robert said, smirking. "I'm very happy for you. You deserve it. I do still feel bad that I mucked it all up for you years ago, though," Robert said sheepishly.

"No," Charles replied immediately. "That was me. I should have been honest from the start. There were other factors, or other people, I should say, who were involved in the mucking up as well." Charles paused. "The point is, really, that the past is the past. I just want to embrace the here and now and look forward to the future, where I can make Elsie my wife and live happily ever after, as cliché as that sounds."

Robert had never seen Charles like this. He was thrilled to finally see his old friend happy. It was almost as if a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders and he was walking around a lighter man.

"I am happy for you, old boy. So, when is the wedding anyway?" Robert inquired.

"Well, we are going to discuss it this weekend with her sister in town. In fact, I am going to have to get going in a minute. Elsie and Anna should be back home with Becky soon, and I want to be there to greet them," Charles said, standing up and gathering their empty cups. "Let me know if there is anything I can do for you. I expect you fighting fit when the day does come that I get to marry Elsie," he said pointedly to Robert.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Robert said. "Perhaps it can also serve as my welcome back party. Let's hope anyway," Robert smirked as Charles shook his hand and made to leave.

"I'll check in soon," Charles said. "In the meantime, don't give Cora too much trouble!" he said as he left.

* * *

He was just putting the finishing touches on some lunch when he heard the front door open and giggling coming from the foyer. He made his way out of the kitchen to greet the ladies in his life. As he entered the foyer, Becky looked up from where she was taking her shoes off.

"Charlie boy!" she yelled, and launched herself at him, giving him a big hug.

"Hello, Becks," he said, hugging her back. "How was the drive?" he asked, looking over at Elsie, seeing her with a big, beautiful smile on her face.

"Oh, besides the bit of traffic, not too bad," Elsie said, coming over to Charles and giving him a quick kiss.

"Charlie, this house is huge!" Becky commented. "And I thought our farmhouse was big growing up, Espie. Is this where you live now, too?" Becky asked her sister.

"It is," Elsie said. "You even get your own room here, love. Charles insisted, and we decorated it for you with your favorite colors and things," Elsie explained.

"Really?" Becky asked, looking over at Charles with big eyes that held the question.

Charles nodded. "Only the best for my girls," he said. Becky then launched herself at him again, nearly knocking him over in her excitement.

"Thank you, Charlie-boy! Thank you Espie! Can I see it now, please?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure," Elsie said. "Anna, would you mind taking Becky up to her room? I'll be up straightaway," Elsie asked Anna.

"Of course," Anna said. "Come on, Aunt Becks, let's go check it out," Anna said, making her way up the stairs, Becky following excitedly after her.

Charles and Elsie stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching Becky and Anna go up to the newly-decorated room. At that, Charles, put his arm around Elsie, drawing her in to a strong hug and kissed her forehead. "I missed you," he said, then placed a kiss on her lips.

"Missed you too," Elsie said, nuzzling her head under his chin.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go with you," Charles said. "The press conference went well, though, and I went to visit Robert after," he explained.

"I'm glad it went well," she replied, lifting her head and looking into Charles' eyes. "And it was nice to have time with Anna to catch up on life and not just talk about work. She said John is putting in a lot of extra time, too. I wish you guys could just catch this maniac," Elsie said, lying her head back on Charles' chest. "Scary to think he is out there somewhere."

"Well, we are doing everything we can. I promise you, I'll keep you safe," he said as he looked at her and kissed her again.

"I know you will, and I love you for it," Elsie replied, giving Charles a squeeze. "Now, shall we go up and see how she likes it?" Elsie asked. Charles nodded, taking her hand and walking with her upstairs.

* * *

Well, she liked it so much that she didn't want to leave the room. The big bed that was covered in a gorgeous purple duvet was too inviting, and Becky immediately wanted to lie down and take a nap, tired from her journey. Elsie just smiled and tucked her sister in, then went down to make tea for Anna, Charles and herself, and serve the sandwiches Charles had made. After eating, they found themselves cozying up in the living room, discussing the plans for the weekend.

"Well, what she really wants to do is watch _The Great British Bake Off_ ," Elsie said. "She has her heart set on a binge-watching session, so that is what we will do. Beryl is going to come over this afternoon with dinner, so we can all get comfortable and watch away. Did you get the items from the market that you needed?" Elsie asked Charles.

"I did," he replied. "All of the ingredients needed to make a savarin, as they did in one of the episodes. I hope she likes it. I had to go to two different stores to find kiwi fruit. It's a very detailed recipe, so it should keep us busy for a while," Charles explained.

"Becky loves baking and doing things in the kitchen, so it should be fun," Elsie said. "Thank you for running around and getting everything," she said to Charles, reaching out and rubbing his hand lightly.

"Of course," he said, smiling back at her.

Just then, they heard footsteps on the stairs and then saw Becky peeking around the doorway, tentatively stepping into the room.

"Well, hello, love," Elsie said, getting up and walking over to Becky. "How was your little nap?" she asked.

"Wonderful," Becky said, stretching. "That bed is glorious. I'm so hungry," she said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Well, we have a selection to choose from. Come with me into the kitchen," Elsie said, walking with Becky over to the kitchen. Becky followed her and sat down at the breakfast bar. Elsie laid out the sandwiches in front of Becky, and she picked one up right away, biting into it excitedly. After she got her fill, accompanied by a giant glass of chocolate milk, Elsie and Becky made their way into the living room where Charles and Anna were in a deep discussion.

"You have to be careful, Anna. I don't want you walking out of work, or anywhere for that matter, unaccompanied," Charles was telling her.

"I know," Anna responded. "John has already ensured that. If he can't personally walk me to my car, he makes sure that a patrolman is there to do it. He takes very good care of me," Anna explained, a smile on her face.

"We can't be too careful with any of our girls," Charles replied, looking up at Elsie and Becky as they entered the room. "Well, who have we here? My favorite two redheads!" Charles exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch yourself there buddy! There's another red head in your life, you know!" They all turned their heads to the entry into the hallway where Beryl was making her way in, bags in hand.

"Beryl!" Becky exclaimed, running over to put her arms around Beryl and hug her tightly. She was nearly knocked over and Elsie and Charles walked over quickly to relieve her of her bags so that she could properly hug Becky back.

"Hello, Becky-love!" Beryl said. "It is so good to see you! I've brought you some of your favorite treats to take back with you to share with your friends," Beryl said, squeezing Becky.

"You're the best, Beryl!" Becky said, a huge smile on her face.

They all walked towards the kitchen to deposit the multitude of wonderful things Beryl brought with her, including their dinner for the evening.

Elsie put the kettle on again and prepared a tea tray for everyone while Beryl unloaded her bags. Once all was complete, everyone got cozy on the couches.

"So," Beryl began, "what's on the agenda for your visit?" she asked.

Becky responded excitedly, "We are going to watch _The Great British Bake Off!_ You like that, don't you, Beryl? And then, Espie promised that we would talk about the wedding. Charles is going to be my brother, you know?" she said.

"I do know that," Beryl replied. "What I don't know is when this remarkable event will take place," she said, eyeing both Charles and Elsie, while Anna giggled next to her.

"I want it now," Becky said. "I want Charlie to be my brother today," she said, as she snuggled closer to Charles, looping her arm with his. On his other side, Elsie looked at him and raised her eyebrows. She loved that her sister felt so comfortable with Charles. She was settling in to their home so comfortably.

At that, Charles said, "I agree, Becks. I've been telling your lovely sister that I want to marry her immediately since the moment she agreed to be my wife," he said, laughing.

"Charles," Elsie implored, "we agreed that we would wait until this weekend to discuss a date, and here we are. You know I'm not going anywhere. We just need to look at our calendars and sort out a date that works for all of us," she explained.

"Espie," Becky said, "why can't you marry Charlie now?" she asked.

Elsie looked at her, and then at Charles. "Well, love, there are things that need to be done. We need to obtain a marriage license, and we have to have someone marry us. And then there's the party, the dress, all of those things."

"But you have lots of dresses, Espie. I love that one that you wore on Easter last year. That one is beautiful. What about that? Can't we do it this weekend? I'm already here," Becky said again, somewhat defiantly.

Elsie took a deep breath. This was proving difficult to explain to her sister. At that, however, Anna chimed in. "Well, Aunt Els, you know that you can procure your own marriage license, being a judge and all. And I'm sure Judge Travis wouldn't mind performing the ceremony. He's near retirement and doesn't have much of a social life these days. I'm sure he'd be free tomorrow to do it," Anna explained, almost excitedly.

"Anna," Elsie said firmly. "You are not helping!" At that, Anna closed her mouth and turned a bit pink. Truth be told, Anna was right. It wouldn't be hard for Elsie to get their marriage license. She had to sign off on them nearly every day as part of her job. There wasn't any reason in particular that she was being resistant. She wanted to marry Charles and be his wife.

"You know, Elsie," Charles turned to her and looked her in the eye, "when I first asked you, I told you I wanted to marry you immediately. We're nearly there, love," Charles said, not taking his eyes off of her.

Elsie didn't know what to say. She looked around to everyone in the room, all of them waiting on pins and needles to see what her reaction would be. Finally, she looked back to Charles. "But you're traditional, Charles. You like to do things by the book. Church ceremony, reception party after, white dress, tails. This isn't by the book at all. This isn't you," she explained.

"Elsie," he said, taking her hand in his, "I don't care about tradition. All I care about is you becoming my wife. Not only being with you, which is the most amazing thing to me, but being bound to you, connected to you, forever. I still don't feel like it is real. I want to pinch myself all the time. But to be bound to you forever, you as my wife, me as your husband, sharing everything, that is what I care about. I'll do whatever you want, love. I just want you to be happy," Charles told her. He didn't care who was around to hear it. He loved Elsie, and saying these truths to her did not embarrass him at all.

The brief silence was cut off by Becky looking around Charles at Elsie. "So, Elsie? Will you make Charles my brother while I'm here or what?" she asked, not realizing the enormity of the situation.

"But what about everyone else?" Elsie asked. "What about a reception? There are people who would be very upset about this, Charles, if they're not here. Robert, for example. He isn't fit enough to leave the house yet."

"You know," Beryl chimed in. Everyone looked over at her. "I'm going to give you my two cents," she said, pointing her finger at Elsie and Charles. "The two of you have been meant to be since the moment you met. As far as I'm concerned, this is long overdue, for crying out rivers. So, you do a quiet little ceremony tomorrow, with just us, because you know I'm not missing it, and later on, down the road, you do the whole song and dance with a party. Then you both get what you want, and you make that sister of yours happy, too," Beryl said with a smirk, looking over at an excited Becky.

Elsie didn't know what to think. This all happened so fast. They were supposed to be setting a date this weekend, not actually getting married. She was surprised by Charles and his willingness to forego the traditional ceremony. However, that was her answer right there. If Charles was willing to forget about tradition, then that showed her how much he really wanted to marry her. How could she say no to that?

She took a deep breath and blew the air out audibly, looking again at her adopted daughter, then her best friend, then to her sister, and lastly, she looked deeply into Charles eyes. "Okay," she said, smiling, "let's get married!"

At that, everyone cheered loudly, while Charles grabbed Elsie and hugged her tightly, with Becky wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging his back. Beryl and Anna hugged each other on the other couch, the excitement filling the room.

After a moment, they all calmed down a bit, and Elsie said, "Okay. Now that that is decided, how are we going to pull all of this together and watch our show, not to mention make that savarin?" It was a little overwhelming, but nothing that they all couldn't pull together. Elsie stopped, briefly, looking over at Charles, a bit of panic in her voice. "Charles, where on earth is this going to take place?" she asked him.

"I will marry you wherever you would like, love," Charles replied.

"Oh, and I you, Charles, but we really need to figure that out," she said. Elsie considered a few options. They could do the judicial building. Her courtroom. Her office (as she thought of that, brief visions of Charles lying her down on her desk came to mind and she smirked). No. None of those places would do.

"I've got it!" Elsie said. "How about our back yard?" she asked, looking at Charles. "It was standing on the back porch and looking at the back yard that made me see my future. My place here, where I belong. With you," she explained.

A soft smile adorned Charles' face. "Perfect," he said. "Just perfect."

* * *

After a brief discussion, it was decided that Anna and Elsie would drive over to Elsie's office in the judicial building to procure the marriage license. As they drove, Anna called Judge Travis, who was more than happy to come the next day and perform the ceremony, albeit sworn to secrecy. As they completed those errands, Beryl called her restaurant and put a reservation in the books for seven people for dinner the next evening to celebrate. She, Charles and Becky stayed home to begin watching their show, relaxing before the excitement of the next day.

Once their errands were completed, Anna and Elsie came back to the house, walking in to quite the chaos in the kitchen. The countertops were filled with various ingredients strewn about, and there was a gorgeous smell in the air.

Elsie giggled as she walked into the room to find Charles, Becky and Beryl amid the mess, flour spots adorning Charles' and Becky's cheeks.

"I tried to tell them, mind you," Beryl said as she noticed the pair walking in. "I don't create anywhere near this mess when I bake, but these two together, Elsie, they are mischievous!" Beryl said.

Charles and Becky just laughed. "It is going to be a delicious savarin, mind," Charles said.

"Yes it is!" Becky added, jumping up and down. "We are going to have it tomorrow after your wedding, Elsie! I can't wait," Becky exclaimed.

"Oh, I know you can't, love," Elsie said, coming over to her sister and hugging her. "Me either," she whispered in her ear, smiling over at Charles. "I got you something," she said to Becky. Becky's eyes lit up. "It's a dress for tomorrow. We'll try it on later," Elsie said.

* * *

After cleaning up the very messy kitchen, having the delicious dinner that Beryl brought over, and then watching a few more episodes of their show, Anna and Beryl said goodbye for the night. Charles and Elsie cleaned up the tea tray and found themselves in the kitchen, finishing up the dishes.

"Are we really getting married tomorrow?" Elsie asked as she passed a teacup to Charles to dry. He paused and looked deep into her eyes.

"Yes. We are. And it will be the absolute best day of my life," Charles replied, leaning down to kiss her.

"Okay, Espie," Becky said as she walked in, "I'm all ready for bed. I'm going to go up and read in my bed for a while. Are you coming up?"

"Be up in just a little bit," Elsie said.

"Goodnight, Charlie boy!" Becky said, waving over to Charles.

"Goodnight, Becks. See you in the morning," Charles replied.

As Becky walked out, Elsie looked over to Charles. "Well," she said, walking closer and placing her hands on his chest. "I think this is goodnight until I see you to say our vows tomorrow," she said.

"What do you mean?" Charles asked.

"Charles," Elsie explained, "I am not going to forego all tradition. Tonight I will have a sleepover with my sister because the groom can't see the bride before the wedding."

"But," Charles started. But Elsie placed her fingers over his lips and then stood up on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"No 'buts', love. This is one tradition I am not willing to forego," she said.

Charles made a loud 'hmpf' sound, but shrugged his shoulders and leaned down to kiss her intensely.

When they finished the kiss, arms still wrapped around each other, Elsie looked deeply into Charles' eyes. "I love you, Charles. I really can't believe that over the past few months we have come this far, but despite that, I know it is exactly where we are meant to be," she said to him.

"I agree completely," Charles replied. "I will miss your presence next to me tonight, but I cannot wait for all of our nights to come where my wife lies next to me," he said, with a genuine smile on his face.

At that, Elsie gave him one more peck and said good night, making her way to the stairs and up to her sister's room.

* * *

That night, Charles had a hard time falling asleep because of his complete and utter excitement. He couldn't believe that his life's dream was coming true. Elsie was going to be his wife. Tomorrow. She was going to become his wife tomorrow. As he thought about this, his stomach did excited flips, preventing him from falling asleep. Once he finally succumbed to slumber, his dreams were occupied with Elsie. Memories from when they were young to recent events. He had a peaceful, calm sleep that was filled with Elsie.

When he woke a little after six, he sat up quickly, realizing Elsie wasn't next to him. Had this all been a dream? Was she real? Was he really getting married today?

When he looked over to the closet and saw where Elsie had hung her favorite suit of his for him to wear today, with a blue tie that matched her eyes perfectly, he knew it was, indeed, real.

His dream of marrying Elsie Hughes was finally coming true. Today was his wedding day and he couldn't wait for it to begin.

 ** _Next up…the wedding and beyond._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello, lovely readers! Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and the wonderful reviews. I appreciate all of them. I am behind on responding personally to reviews, but I plan on getting back to it before I work on the next chapter. I am so grateful that you are all reading and commenting on this story. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint in regards to the wedding. All fluff here. There is a poem included later by one of my favorite poets, Pablo Neruda. Also a Scottish wedding prayer that was said at my wedding. Please let me know what you think.**_

 _ **And of course, I haven't said it in a while but probably should: unfortunately Downton Abbey is not mine, but Mr. Fellowes. Such a shame.**_

* * *

If you asked Elsie a few months ago what she would be doing on a Sunday morning, she would have responded with, 'sleeping in' or 'drinking tea and cozying up on the couch' or 'reading a good book' or 'having brunch with Anna' or even 'going over case files.' Never would she have said what she is actually doing, which is getting ready for her very own wedding. She almost doesn't believe it herself. She is standing there, looking in the mirror in disbelief, really.

When she woke up this morning, after a surprisingly peaceful night sleep in which she dreamed about her fiancé, she actually pinched herself to ensure she wasn't still dreaming. She had looked over at her sleeping sister, smiling at the rightness of it all. Here was her cherished sister next to her, excited for the day's events of getting a new brother and her beloved just down the hall, hopefully still slumbering himself. She couldn't help the giant smile adorning her face.

And now, as she stood in front of the mirror, assessing herself, she heard a knock on the door. As she was about to go to it, Becky placed her hand on Elsie's shoulder. "No, no, no," she said. "You cannot see him! I'll answer." Elsie smirked. She loved how excited her sister was about all of this. Well, she really was the reason this was happening so soon anyway, due to her insistence. Elsie listened as Becky answered the door.

"Good morning, love," Charles said. Becky responded with a big smile.

"Good morning, Charlie boy!" she said.

"I thought I'd bring my two lovely ladies some tea and a light breakfast to start your day," Charles said, handing a tray over to Becky.

"Thank you, Charlie," Becky said, as she brought the tray over and placed it on the bed.

"Oh, he is such a darling man, isn't he?" Elsie said, beginning to pour tea for herself and her sister.

"I think he's great!" Becky replied, taking her tea and grabbing a muffin. Elsie smiled, feeling a complete calm within herself, knowing that everything happening in her life was just as it should be. Her only regret was that she waited this long to acknowledge what she had always known: she and Charles Carson were meant to be together. Written in the stars. The other half to each other's whole. Thinking about this brought back the memory of when she finally saw Charles for the first time since that horrible day at university…

 _She was working as a defense counselor, helping the poor, dreaded souls who could not help themselves. Her goal was to assist them in finding a better way. She only took the cases of those whom she knew were in a bad way, but had a desire to change. Those whom the hand of fate, or some other negative force, came crashing down on them, yet they were not bad people._

 _The current case she had found herself in was a tricky one. She was defending a man who had nearly beat another man to death. She did not condone his actions, but she understood them. When the man found out that his child was being inappropriately touched by someone he trusted, his friend, he went crazy, protecting his child, and putting the other man in a coma, which he had since come out of and was facing a trial of his own. Elsie would not be defending that man._

 _She found herself in her office at the end of the day, reviewing the witness list for the prosecution the next day. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw_ _ **Charles Carson-chief case detective**_ _on the list. Her stomach dropped and she began to sweat. Could it be her Charles Carson? The man whom she thought about often and wondered how he was and what he was up to? A detective? Interesting. So he didn't go into law, after all? Well, not as a solicitor, anyway. She couldn't get a handle on her feelings. What were the odds that this was her Charles Carson? The very man who broke her heart and was the reason she rarely dated because no man could ever make her feel the way Charles did. She was going to have to be strong. Sturdy. Impenetrable when she looked at him. She buckled down and practiced her questions and what she would say the next day, working long into the night._

 _As he was called to the stand by the prosecuting counsel, Elsie realized that it was, indeed, her Charles Carson. Her stomach did flips just looking at him. Eight years had done him well. He seemed stronger, even more built than he was before. He must work out, she thought. Has to stay in shape being on the police force. She had to keep her face straight and not give away the fact that just seeing him made her heart flutter. She wished she could run to him, wrap her arms around his neck, and embrace him completely, forgetting all of the hurt and pain that he caused her._

 _Just then, she looked at his left hand as he was being sworn in. No ring. Phew! She visibly released the breath she was holding. She had to keep it together. When he sat down on the witness stand and looked over at her, his eyes got wide and his very prominent eyebrows shot up. A-ha!, she thought. So he didn't know who the defense counselor was? The shock and surprise on his face mirrored what she felt deep inside. She settled in as the prosecuting counselor began asking him questions. As she listened, she made notes, altering her list of questions a bit depending on his answers. It was hard to concentrate as his deep voice sent shivers through her. It took every inch of strength and focus for her not to get lost in her thoughts. She was completely shocked at how, even after so many years, he still affected her. Elsie! She yelled internally at herself. Pull yourself together! You need to focus on this case for the sake of your client!_

 _At that, she sat up straighter, and dialed in to the witness, thinking of him as just that, instead of the love of her life._

* * *

 _When the trial wrapped up for the day and there was nothing but the closing arguments to present tomorrow, Elsie packed up her bag and turned to walk out of the courtroom. She was stopped by a very tall man who moved to stand in her way._

 _"_ _Elsie Hughes," he said, with a shy smile on his face._

 _"_ _Charles Carson," Elsie said, matter-of-factly._

 _"_ _It is so good to see you after so much time," Charles said, reaching out and touching her shoulder. She moved a bit, to evade his touch. She knew that if she felt his hand on her arm that that would be it, and her defenses would be gone immediately._

 _"_ _Good to see you, too," Elsie said, without much emotion in her voice. Charles took a moment to glance down to her hand, assessing whether or not she was attached. Thankfully, he found no ring there, making him feel better, for some reason._

 _"_ _Could I interest you in a drink between old friends?" Charles asked, secretly hoping she would agree. He wanted to know more about her. What had she been doing the past eight years?_

 _"_ _Ummm," Elsie responded, "I don't think that would be a very good idea."_

 _Charles considered this, remembering all that happened between them, sensing her frustration still. "It's just a drink, Elsie. Just a catch-up. It's been eight years, after all," he said._

 _Elsie considered that. Why was she putting up her defenses already? She knew though. She could still feel the pain she felt that day years ago. It was as if it was happening right now. Then again, what would one drink hurt?, she asked herself._

 _"_ _Okay," she said. "I know the perfect place just down the road."_

* * *

 _As they each took a sip of their wine, a lovely Margaux that Charles had ordered, he said, "So, you've done very well for yourself, it seems?"_

 _"_ _I have," Elsie replied. "I am very dedicated to my work. My goal is to help those who truly need it. Those who don't mean to break the law, but have no other choice."_

 _At that comment, Charles raised his eyebrows. He had to tread carefully, so as not to turn her off, but at the same time, he had to stay true to his convictions. "But the law is the law," he said, and Elsie raised her eyebrows. She was not going to get into this discussion right now._

 _"_ _Tell me," she said, "how is it that you got into the police force instead of practicing law?" Elsie asked._

 _As he was formulating the words to tell her that it was his escape from learning that she was going to be married, and from his frustration at himself for not handling the situation properly, he heard a loud voice._

 _"_ _Well if it isn't Charles Carson himself!" At that, he and Elsie both turned to see Beryl Patmore walking through the bar, a big smile on her face. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" she said, reaching out to hug Charles and then looking over to Elsie with inquisitive eyes._

 _"_ _Lovely to see you, Beryl," Charles said, kissing her on the cheek. "It's been too long."_

 _"_ _That it has! Good to see you here with my girl Elsie, though!" she said._

 _At that, Elsie chimed in. "Oh, we just found ourselves in the same courtroom today and decided on a quick drink for a little catch-up. I decided this was the best place to bring him," Elsie said, smiling._

 _"_ _How do you like it, Charlie? How did I do?" Beryl asked him._

 _Charles was visibly shocked. "Is this your place?" he asked. "Of course it is! I didn't even put two and two together when we came in," he stated._

 _"_ _And you call yourself a detective," Elsie said sarcastically, with a smile on her face. That smile made Charles' stomach do flips. He wished he could see that smile every day, all day._

 _At that, Beryl and Charles laughed, and Beryl had a seat with them, the old friends chatting naturally, as if eight years and many major emotions hadn't been brought between them._

* * *

 _When it was time to go, Charles walked Elsie out to her car. How could he ask her to see her again? He wanted to explain everything to her. To apologize. To ask if they could try again. It had only ever been her. He would never love anyone the way he loved her._

 _"_ _Elsie," he said, "I had a lovely time. It has been great seeing you again."_

 _"_ _A-ha," Elsie said. "Me as well. Take care, Charles," she said as she began to turn._

 _"_ _Wait!" Charles said, reaching out and touching her shoulder. She knew it. She knew that his touch would feel heavenly. That it would feel as if his hand belonged there always. "I'd really like to see you again. Do more catching up," he said, almost pleading._

 _Elsie thought for a minute and wanted to say yes. It was nice. More than nice, really. She loved being with him again. They were so natural in their interactions together. But she knew she had to say no. The pain of losing him once was something she never wanted to feel again. "It was great to see you Charles. Perhaps we'll run into each other again now that you're back in town," she said as she turned once more._

 _Charles squeezed her shoulder a little, trying to make her stay. "But Elsie, I want to explain. I want to talk about…" but he was interrupted._

 _"_ _No!" she said, putting her hand up. "I don't want to dredge that up. Not now. Not ever. Let's just look at tonight for what it was: a nice catch-up between old college friends," Elsie said. "Take care, Charles."_

 _At that, she turned and walked away. He stood, visibly crushed, on the pavement, watching her walk out of his life yet again. And yet again, he didn't go after her immediately._

 _As for Elsie, she couldn't get out of there fast enough, knowing the longer she stayed, the more she would want to stay forever._

* * *

"Espie," Becky said, pulling Elsie from her thoughts, "are you okay? You seem far 'way."

Elsie smiled softly, placing her hand over her sister's. "I am, Becks. I was just thinking about the fact that I have made some mistakes in the past. If I hadn't been so darn stubborn, Charles and I would have probably had this day a long, long time ago," she explained a bit sadly.

Becky thought for a minute, then said, "Espie, you tell me all the time that things happen the way they are supposed to, so not to fret over things we can't change. I think that is what you should not do. No fretting on your wedding day," Becky said, waving her index finger in the air. Elsie couldn't help but laugh endearingly. For someone who was considered to have a simple mind, her sister was very intuitive, and very smart.

"Quite right, lass," Elsie said with conviction. "Now, since we are both done with our baths, it is make-up time. Anna should be here any minute to help us with that and to get dressed. Let's get going," she said.

* * *

Anna had indeed helped, and the four women, with the recent addition of Beryl, found themselves all dressed and nearly ready. As they were putting the final touches on Elsie's hair, there was a knock on the door. Anna quickly went to the door, opening it only a crack. She quickly closed it and walked over to the vanity, handing Elsie a small package with a card attached.

Anna looked at the other women and said, "Let's go downstairs and make sure everything is in order. We'll give you a few minutes, Aunt Els." The other two women nodded their heads and started to walk out of the room.

"Oh, Anna," Elsie called. "Can you please take this to Charles?" she asked, handing Anna a package wrapped in silver and black. Anna nodded, taking the package and leaving the room.

Elsie looked down in her lap and took a deep breath. She opened the card first. Inside, Charles had written:

 _My dearest Elsie,_

 _I have loved you every second of every day since the moment I met you. Regardless of time or life events, I have never, for one instant, stopped loving you and imagining this very day. Tradition doesn't matter to me; truth does. The truth of it all is that you and I were made to be together. The way that I feel when I look at you, think of you, touch you, feel you, is almost indescribable. It is heaven. It is pure elation. It is truth. My truth. Our truth._

 _I will live each day of my life trying to make you the happiest woman on earth. I will make it my duty to serve you, to love you, and to be everything you have ever hoped and dreamed of. You are my other half, my everything. Thank you for giving me another chance and for loving me, as I love you: infinitely, completely, wholly, forever._

 _Yours always,_

 _Charles_

"Damn!" Elsie said, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She was going to have to touch up her make-up. That man! That wonderful, sweet, charming, amazing man. She put the card aside and opened the package. Inside was a velvet box that she took out and opened. She gasped as she saw the gorgeous necklace lying there. It was a Luckenbooth necklace, made of white gold, adorned with diamonds. Inside the box, there was a small note:

 _To my beautiful and lovely Scottish lass, who is and will always remain, the queen of my heart. I love you. ~Charles._

Again the tears began to flow. Elsie couldn't believe he knew about the traditional Scottish love token. She loved this necklace and immediately took it out of the box and put it on, looking at herself in the mirror. It couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

Charles wasn't anxious or nervous. He was, however, impatient. He couldn't wait for Elsie to become his wife. As he put the final touches on the back yard, Anna walked out to him, carrying a small box.

"Charles," she said, looking at him. "Aunt Elsie asked me to give this to you," she said, handing the package to him. He smiled. "You know, I have to say something to you," she began. Charles looked into her eyes endearingly. "Elsie has been in my life since the day I was born, and has been a mother to me since I was twelve," she explained.

"She thinks of you as a daughter," Charles replied. Anna nodded. She then continued.

"Suffice it to say, I know her very well. I lived with her for a long time. I know you know this, but she is the most considerate, caring, understanding, and most stubborn person in the world," she said, the two of them laughing at the last bit. "In all the years we have been together, I have never seen her this happy. You make her an even better person, if that is possible," Anna continued. "I am so glad that you have both gotten past all that was keeping you apart for so long, and that the two of you have found your happiness," she said, kissing his cheek softly and walking back into the house. Charles smiled at the sweet words Anna said to him.

He made his way to the porch swing and sat down, opening the card that was attached to the gift. It said:

 _My love,_

 _To say that I love you doesn't seem to be enough to explain my feelings for you. From the moment we met, we have shared a connection that has not been able to be severed by anything, be it time, turmoil, or my stubbornness. I love you with everything that I have and everything that I am. My heart swells whenever I am with you and when I am not, I long to be in your arms._

 _To say that I am ecstatic to become your wife is a complete understatement. I am thrilled, blessed, honored, that you would still want to marry me, given the ridiculousness of my actions over the years. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, but I thank you for being patient and for promising yourself to me. I cannot wait for our lives to begin, together, and for us to spend our forever with each other._

 _I love you so much. So completely._

 _Yours infinitely,_

 _Elsie_

Charles set the card aside on the swing and opened up the package. In it was a black leather box, which Charles took the lid off of. Inside the box was a gorgeous Piaget Polo S watch. Charles' breath hitched. This was a beautiful piece, one that he would never consider purchasing himself. He pulled it out of the box and turned it over, looking at all aspects of it. On the back, the engraved script caught his eye.

 _To my Charles, my forever, my heart._ _Yours for infinity, Elsie_

Charles couldn't help the lump that formed in his throat. He was dumbfounded at Elsie's kindness and love. She knew he had an affinity for watches, and this was one of the nicest he had ever seen and he would cherish it just as much as his great-grandfather's pocket watch that was kept in his safe in the house.

He took his old watch off his wrist and put his new one on, where it would stay, always. Gosh she was flawless, and she knew him perfectly. He couldn't help the huge smile that adorned his face.

Just then, he was called by Becky. "Charlie boy!" she called from inside. "Judge Travis is here. It's time! It's time!" she yelled, jumping up and down.

 _Finally,_ Charles thought to himself, walking into the house, carrying the card and watch box he would place upstairs later.

* * *

Everyone was there, and she was ready. Charles was already in the back yard, standing with Judge Travis, John Bates and Bill Mason. Elsie was in the family room with Becky, Anna and Beryl, them fawning over her, fixing any last minute make-up and wardrobe issues.

"You're beautiful," Beryl said, looking at her. "This day took forever to get here, love. I can't think of two people more suited for each other than the two of you," she said, with a soft smile on her face.

Anna nodded as she handed a beautiful bouquet of flowers to Elsie. "These are gorgeous!" Elsie exclaimed.

"John picked them up from Molesley's," Anna said. "I pre-ordered them, though, of course," she said, laughing. "Had to make sure they matched your dress."

Just then, John came in through the French doors. "Well, ladies," he said, "I do believe we have a wedding to begin. Elsie, you are stunning," he said, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Thanks, love," she said. "Okay, here we go!" Anna and Beryl walked out in front of her, along with John. Elsie looked over at Becky and looped her arm through her sister's. "Well, Becks, here we go. Let's officially make Charles a part of our family," she said as they began walking across the porch and through the backyard towards her almost-husband.

The smile that adorned his face when he saw her could not be mistaken. Charles was so honored and proud that this incredible woman, a woman of the highest standards and moral character, would agree to be his wife. The pride was written all over his face. As she and her sister walked towards him, he said a silent prayer under his breath, thanking God for bringing them back together.

"Hello," he said as she approached him, Becky walking over to stand next to Anna and Beryl.

"Hello," she whispered back to him, smiling just as much as he was. He took her hand in his and looped her arm through his, placing his hand upon hers. They both then looked toward Judge Travis, who began the ceremony, quoting various poets and the Bible, all focusing on the common theme of love. He then turned it over to Beryl first, who read a verse she thought was appropriate, and then to Anna, who did the same. Finally, Becky stepped forward and opened up a piece of paper she had in her hand. She started:

 ** _I don't love you as if you were a rose of salt, topaz,_**

 ** _or arrow of carnations that propagate fire:_**

 ** _I love you as one loves certain obscure things,_**

 ** _secretly, between the shadow and the soul._**

 ** _I love you as the plant that doesn't bloom but carries_**

 ** _the light of those flowers, hidden, within itself,_**

 ** _and thanks to your love the tight aroma that arose_**

 ** _from the earth lives dimly in my body._**

 ** _I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where,_**

 ** _I love you directly without problems or pride:_**

 ** _I love you like this because I don't know any other way to love,_**

 ** _except in this form in which I am not nor are you,_**

 ** _so close that your hand upon my chest is mine,_**

 ** _so close that your eyes close with my dreams._**

 ** _~Pablo Neruda, One Hundred Love Sonnets XVII_**

When she finished, she had a huge smile on her face, so proud of her accomplishment. At that, Elsie walked the few steps to her and embraced her, hugging her tightly. "Well done, love," she whispered in her ear. Charles also walked over and leaned down to kiss Becky on the cheek.

"Well done, indeed," he added, smiling.

"And now, for the vows," Judge Travis said. "Please face each other and hold hands. Charles, we'll begin with you." Judge Travis said the vows, and Charles repeated them.

"I, Charles, take thee, Elspeth, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." Charles couldn't help the tears pooling in his eyes and the lump that formed in his throat. He was so overcome with happiness that he couldn't contain it. Elsie smiled at him, looking deeply in his eyes.

"And now Elsie," Judge Travis said. Elsie repeated the same vows back to Charles.

"I, Elspeth, take thee, Charles, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." She was beaming. She couldn't believe that after all this time, her most prominent wish and biggest dream was coming true.

"And now for the rings," Judge Travis said. "Who has them?"

Becky stepped forward excitedly. "I do! I do," she said, handing the rings to the judge. Charles was visibly shocked at seeing a ring there for him. He didn't think Elsie had time to procure one, and was fine with it, being the fact that this wedding was 'secret' or else Robert would go mad with anger at not being there. He figured they would get one for the ceremony to come in the future. He was very pleasantly surprised by his bride, smiling sweetly at her.

"Charles, repeat after me," Judge Travis said. And Charles repeated the words with as much conviction and love that he could.

"Elspeth, I give you this ring to wear, as a symbol of my abiding love, my eternal faith, and my undying devotion. It is an outward reminder of our inner unity. With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship,  
and the promise of all my tomorrows." He took the beautiful and ornate ring and slid it onto Elsie's finger.

Then, Elsie did the same. "Charles, I give you this ring to wear, as a symbol of my abiding love, my eternal faith, and my undying devotion. It is an outward reminder of our inner unity. With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows." She took his ring and slid it onto his finger, the fit near-perfect. They still held each other's hands and looked into the other's eyes.

Then Judge Travis proclaimed, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride," he said, looking at Charles.

Charles gently pulled Elsie's hands to bring her closer to him. Elsie moved her hands to Charles' chest while Charles placed one hand on Elsie's back and the other behind her head, leaning in to place his lips on hers. It started out as a sweet, tender kiss, but became a bit more passionate as Elsie moved her hands to the back of Charles' head, weaving her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. After a minute, they slowed down the kiss, pecking a few times, with smirks on both of their faces. They couldn't take their eyes away from each other.

Judge Travis cut in. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Charles Carson," he said. At that, everyone cheered, Becky and Beryl competing for who cheered the loudest.

Charles and Elsie turned to their little family, and accepted hugs from everyone. There wasn't a person without a smile on their face or a tear in their eye.

* * *

Later, they were all sat around a table in the back corner of Beryl's restaurant, sipping champagne. Charles then stood, holding his glass of champagne in one hand, and Elsie's hand in the other.

"I'd like to say something," he said. "First, thank you all for being here and for helping us to make this happen so quickly," he smiled, looking around at everyone while he thanked them. "I also have a prayer I'd like to say before we eat." At that, Charles pulled out a piece of paper from his coat pocket. He began, "This is a traditional Scottish wedding prayer for my Scottish lass:

 _Lord help us to remember when  
We first met and the strong  
love that grew between us.  
To work that love into  
practical things so that nothing  
can divide us.  
We ask for words both kind  
and loving and hearts always  
ready to ask forgiveness  
as well as to forgive.  
Dear Lord, we put our  
marriage into your hands._

When he finished, he looked down at a smiling Elsie. He leaned down and places a soft kiss on her lips. "Now, there is something else I have for another special lady in my life." At that, he reached into his other pocket and pulled out a small box, giving it to Becky. "Becks, now that we are officially family, I wanted to give you a symbol to represent that. To show you that I love you as if you were my own sister; to show you I will be your friend and be here for you for anything that you need, and I will be loyal to you and your sister for all of eternity."

Becky was clearly excited. She quickly tore the paper from the small package and opened the box. In it was a traditional white gold Irish Claddagh ring. "Oh, Charlie-boy!" Becky exclaimed, "I love it! I will cherish it always," she said, handing the box back to Charles. He looked at her questioningly.

"Why are you giving it back to me?" he asked.

"Because you have to put it on my finger just like you put Elsie's ring on her," she said firmly and seriously. Charles giggled at that, glancing over to Elsie who was beaming.

"Very well then," Charles said, "may I please have your hand?" Becky willingly gave Charles her hand, pushing it forcefully into his. Everyone at the table smiled with tears in their eyes. Charles delicately slid the ring onto Becky's finger, then kissed her hand when he was done. She stood up and placed her arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely. Charles hugged her back just the same, giving her an extra squeeze.

"Well, now we are officially brother and sister!" Becky said excitedly.

"That you are," Elsie said, tapping Becky on the hand as she sat down.

"Well," Beryl said, "does anyone have anything else that is going to make me cry or can we get started on all this food I have planned for us," she said, wiping her eyes on her napkin. Everyone laughed and agreed that they were all starving, ready to partake in Beryl's delicious feast.

* * *

Throughout the dinner, Elsie and Charles had a hard time keeping their eyes or hands off of each other. They were both in disbelief that they had done it. They were now husband and wife, the closest any two people could be. It was enthralling and so fulfilling.

After dinner, when everyone was getting ready to leave, Anna said, "Now, Aunt Becks is coming home with John and me. Since tomorrow is a bank holiday and we don't have work, we will drive her back up to Lytham St. Anne's," she explained. "You, Aunt Else, and Charles, are to report to the Ritz, room number 520, and I don't expect to hear from you until later tomorrow evening," she said with conviction.

As Elsie was about to protest, Anna lifted her hand up and said, "I'll hear no complaints. What's done is done. Now, go have a wonderful wedding night!" she said.

"I wonder who she got that from?" Charles whispered into Elsie's ear, both of them chuckling after he said it.

Everyone made their goodbyes, giving each other hugs and promising to see each other again soon. As Beryl hugged Elsie, she said, "You know, I finally feel settled around you two. Any time in the past, whenever there was an event the two of you were at, I was never settled. Always uneasy. But now, I'm settled. When I look at the two of you, all I see is the deep love you share. I'm so happy for you," she said, teary-eyed.

Elsie hugged her tightly. "I know what you mean," she said. "And I finally feel that way myself. I'm so happy, Beryl," she said, squeezing her best friend.

Then, her sister came over to her. "Becks, love," Elsie said, "I am going to miss you so much. Are you okay going home with Anna and John?" she asked

"Yes!" Becky responded. "Anna said I can stay in my old room and that we could watch some TV and eat popcorn. It's going to be fun!" Elsie couldn't get over her sister's zest for life. She loved her so much.

"I will figure out a time for us to come up and visit in the next month, okay?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me, Espie," Becky responded. "Promise it will be soon?" she implored.

"I promise, love. And I'll call this week, okay?" At that, Becky nodded and went to say goodbye to Charles, then walked out with Anna and John, waving as she went. Elsie waved back as Charles made his way back to his wife's side.

"Well, Mrs. Carson?" he said, facing her and looking into her deep blue eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Carson?" Elsie answered, smiling up at her husband.

"Dare I say that I can't wait to get to that hotel room?" he asked, quirking his eyebrows up and smirking at her.

"Neither can I!" Elsie replied. "We are going to make tonight as memorable as today has been," she said, pulling him to the door.

It was going to be an unforgettable night indeed.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Here we are again, finally. This is definitely fluff-filled. Had to give them some time to enjoy being married before we have some angst. Don't worry, I have things all planned out. Thanks to everyone for the favorites, follows, and reviews. You are all wonderful! To all my American followers, I hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving this week! I am very thankful to have all of you reading this story and letting me know that you are enjoying it. If anyone has any questions or suggestions, don't hesitate to send them along.**_

Waking up as Mrs. Carson was glorious. Though little sleep was had by them, exhaustion had no place in such a serene environment. Elsie glanced down at Charles' hand lying on her belly, and she couldn't help the flutter of her stomach as she saw the ring on his finger. This reality was blissful, even though she still had a hard time believing the truth of it. However, the shallow, warm breaths she felt against her neck told her it was, indeed, true. She smiled as she remembered the details of her first night as Mrs. Charles Carson, something she always wanted but was too afraid to make come true, until now. Now he was hers, and she his, forever.

"If I could bottle up how I am feeling right now and keep it forever, I would," Charles whispered into her ear. Elsie startled at his voice, thinking he was still sound asleep. Charles pulled her tighter to him as she turned over to see his face. The look in his sleepy eyes was so endearing, so full of love, so pure. Her reply was to kiss him fully on the mouth, threading her fingers through his hair.

When their kiss came to an end, Elsie said, "God, I love you so much, Charlie. So, so much I almost want to cry," she explained.

"I know what you mean," he said, kissing her forehead. "Sometimes I lose my breath just thinking about it," he smiled and kissed her on the lips chastely, pulling her ever closer to him.

At that, their kiss intensified and Elsie found herself pulled on top of Charles, looking deeply into his eyes before leaning down to kiss him again, grinding her hips on top of his, making him groan aloud. At that, Charles lifted Elsie up, aligning their bodies so they were joined completely, eliciting a moan from Elsie that vibrated through Charles' lips. He slowly rocked up and down, making Elsie moan even louder, spurring Charles on as he kissed down Elsie's neck towards her breasts. He lavished them with complete attention, alternating between them, making Elsie go crazy. She leaned her head back and whispered her husband's name as she was taken to the brink of ecstasy.

Charles sat up, wrapping his arms around Elsie's back, she wrapping her legs around him. They sat, looking deep into each other's eyes, solidifying their connection. Elsie placed her hands on Charles' face, kissing him fiercely. At that, Charles began to rock again, holding Elsie tightly around the waist. Elsie buried her hands in Charles' hair, slightly tugging as their movements became more intense. Suddenly, Charles whispered, "Elsie," and she nodded her head, her forehead against his, silently telling him that yes, she was ready. The emotions that they were both feeling were intense. So overwhelming. So perfect. As they met their ends simultaneously, they clung to each other tightly, never wanting to let go.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do about that?" Elsie asked as they sat across from each other eating their breakfast. "If Robert sees it he is going to have an absolute fit," Elsie said.

Charles lifted his eyebrows as he contemplated Elsie's question. "I hadn't really thought about it. It feels so natural. I really don't want to take it off because you put it there and it is a symbol of our love," he said, looking back at Elsie endearingly. "But you're right. He would have a fit. And people at work will notice and probably ask a lot of questions. It's no secret that I am living with the world-renowned, fiery Judge Hughes, but to be married to her...scandalous!" Charles laughed.

Elsie rolled her eyes at his description of her, but laughed along with him. "Well, you could take it off for work, and then put it back on when you get home, if you like. Or, you could just leave it off until we plan the public ceremony. I know you love me, regardless of whether you are wearing it or not," Elsie said, reaching her hand across the table and placing it over Charles', squeezing his as she did so.

"Well, with all of the press conferences I've had regarding this recent case, I guess I'll have to. But let's get on with planning our public ceremony, sooner than later. Robert should be up and moving around enough to attend, and I'd like to shout from the rooftops that the Honourable Elspeth Hughes is now Mrs. Elspeth Carson, my wife!" he said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, dear," Elsie responded with a smirk. "Now, let's get on with our first full day as husband and wife. What shall we do?" she asked.

"I have an idea," Charles said, "a nice, relaxing afternoon before we start the work week again. I think you'll enjoy it."

"Alright then," Elsie said, "What is this idea?"

* * *

It was such a peaceful evening. The music was soothing as it mingled with the warm autumn air. They sat on a picnic blanket, with Charles leaning up against a tree, Elsie sat between his legs, her back lying against his chest. They both had half-full glasses of wine in one hand, their free hands clasped on top of Elsie's stomach. It was the perfect way to end their secret wedding weekend.

Elsie felt the vibration on her back as Charles hummed along with the music as the new song started. "Ahhhh, one of my absolute favorites," Elsie said. "I just love him."

"Hey, now," Charles said, laughing.

"You know what I mean," Elsie said. "He is one of my favorite singers. And this band is covering him perfectly," Elsie explained.

Charles began to whisper the lyrics of the song into her ear and Elsie closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath on her skin as he sang to her:

 ** _"_** ** _I can hear her heartbeat for a thousand miles_**

 ** _And the heavens open every time she smiles_**

 ** _And when I come to her that's where I belong_**

 ** _Yet I'm running to her like a river's song_**

 ** _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_**

 ** _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_**

 ** _She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down_**

 ** _Yeah when I come to her when the sun goes down_**

 ** _Take away my trouble, take away my grief_**

 ** _Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief_**

 ** _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_**

 ** _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_**

 ** _Yes I need her in the daytime (I need her)_**

 ** _Yes I need her in the night (I need her)_**

 ** _Yes I want to throw my arms around her (I need her)_**

 ** _Kiss and hug her, kiss and hug her tight_**

 ** _Yeah when I'm returning from so far away_**

 ** _She gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day_**

 ** _Yes it makes me righteous, yes it makes me whole_**

 ** _Yes it makes me mellow down into my soul_**

 ** _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_**

 ** _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_**

 ** _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_**

 ** _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love."_**

When the song was over, Elsie turned her head and caught Charles' lips with her own. "He may be one of my absolute favorite singers," she said, "but you, Charles Carson, are my ultimate favorite man," Elsie said, smiling. "I love it when you sing to me like that," she said.

Charles smiled. "Then I shall continue to do it, always," he said as he kissed her again.

They sat peacefully, listening to the music and finishing their wine. When it was time to go, they reluctantly separated and stood up to start packing their things away. "It has been a marvelous weekend," Charles said as he leaned toward Elsie to kiss her once more. As his lips hit hers, they heard, "Judge Hughes!" They quickly parted and turned to see Ethel Parks standing a few feet away.

"Well, hello, Ms. Parks," Elsie said, greeting her.

"Hello, Judge Hughes. I'm so sorry to interrupt. I just saw you across the park and I wanted to come over to say hello and to thank you for everything," she explained.

"There is no need to thank me, Ms. Parks. Please, tell me, how is everything going? I've gotten the reports from Mrs. Crawley, but I'd like you to tell me yourself. It seems things are going well?" Elsie inquired.

"Quite well, actually," Ethel said. "Mrs. Crawley got me an entry level position answering phones and such at a small marketing company, and I have moved up a bit to be the personal assistant to one of the directors, so things are going quite well. They even have a daycare for my little Charlie when he isn't at nursery," she explained, smiling from ear to ear. "I know I made some bad decisions, Judge Hughes, but I had no other choice," she said that as she looked over to Charles, then back to Elsie. "I have you to thank for helping me. I'll never be able to repay your kindness."

"I'm just so glad that you are finding your way and that you have been so successful thus far. I knew I saw some tenacity and drive within you. I'm very pleased with your accomplishments. Well done!" Elsie said, smiling. "I think you have met my own Charlie," Elsie said as she turned to Charles.

Ethel looked a bit sheepish at that comment, but stood tall, directing her attention towards Charles. "I have, yes. Hello DC Carson," she said a bit nervously. "I promise you, you'll never meet me again for any other reason than one like tonight. I've put all that behind me, thanks to your, er…" she looked over to Elsie, and then back to Charles, not knowing exactly how they were connected.

"Fiance," Charles said proudly, although Elsie could see the strain on his face. "Judge Hughes and I are engaged," he explained, finding it hard not to call her his wife. It frustrated him a bit.

"Congratulations!" Ethel said. "You have yourself a kind, caring, wonderful lady."

"Don't I know it," Charles replied. "And as for the other thing, I am very glad to see you doing so well, Ms. Parks. Keep it up," Charles said, smiling.

"Thank you. And thanks again, Judge Hughes. Take care," Ethel said as she walked away.

Elsie and Charles both watched her walk away with a smile on her face. This is why Elsie did what she did and why she still had faith in people. She knew deep down Ethel would make something of herself, and she was overjoyed to see that her intuition was correct. When Ethel was far enough away, Elsie turned back towards Charles, took a deep breath and said, "Well…", but she was cut off by Charles putting his hands on her cheeks and kissing her fiercely. Elsie's breath was taken away. Once Charles slowed his kiss, she placed her hands on his chest, searched his eyes and asked, "What was that for?"

Charles smiled. "For being you," he said. "For being amazing, wonderful, brilliant, caring you."

Elsie thought for a moment before saying, "Well, I'm not sure why I earned that, but I'll take a kiss like that any day, Mr. Carson."

Charles smiled, whispering in her ear, "And you shall have as many of them as you want, Mrs. Carson," he said, kissing the top of her head.

They finished packing up their things and then made their way home, exhausted from a whirlwind weekend, yet completely happy and more in love than they were before.

* * *

The week went by quickly, and Charles and Elsie found themselves sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace on Saturday night. They were snuggled in, watching a film and enjoying a peaceful evening at home.

"A-ha! I knew it!" Charles said, startling Elsie a bit. "I knew it was him all along. Told you so," he said.

Elsie pursed her lips and shook her head. "Charles, watching a mystery with you is no fun. You give everything away and figure out who the culprit is from the start."

At first, Charles was offended. "I think that is the first time you told me I am no fun. I am deeply wounded ," he said, feigning hurt.

"Oh, please, Charles," Elsie said. "You know that's not what I meant. Your near twenty years in the police force and however many as a detective clearly work in your favor. I just wish you'd keep it to yourself until the end," she explained.

"Well," Charles said, "I shall try to do better next time, my love." He stood up and gathered their wine glasses. "Shall we turn in? I want a proper night of cuddling close to my wife before she leaves me for the week," he lamented.

"If I had a choice in the matter, you know I wouldn't be going, but I must. This is a mandatory conference for me every year. It keeps us updated on all of the new changes in the system and we study new law decisions. It really is beneficial. I only wish that you could accompany me," Elsie said as she gathered their snacks and brought them into the kitchen.

"I know, love, but we are close to finding this guy. I just know it. I'll be missing you terribly, but I'm going to try to put in some extra hours and work closely with the detectives on the case to see if I can shed any light onto it. Perhaps find a leaf unturned or some such. I'm frustrated it has taken so long already. Six victims. It's outrageous. Disgusting," Charles said, shaking his head.

Elsie walked over to him and placed her hand on his upper arm. "I know it is hard for you, especially being the one in the public eye and taking all of the scrutiny. I wish there was something I could do for you to help, or to make it better," she said, wishing that she could snap her fingers and take the stress away.

"Well," Charles said, "there is something," he smirked at his wife.

"Oh, yes?" she asked. "And what's that?"

"A proper cuddle with my gorgeous wife," Charles replied. Elsie giggled while taking his hand and leading him up the stairs.

* * *

It was nerves. Definitely nerves. That's what she kept telling herself. After arriving at the hotel last night, she called Charles, and he was at the precinct, going over files. He went right there as soon as her plane took off, determined to find some clue unturned in this case that was the top story on every news report. It was killing him that they hadn't found the killer yet, and now that he was in charge of the department, he was taking it personally when the press would accuse them of taking too long, or of not finding justice for the victims.

Elsie could see it in his eyes the past week, and she heard the frustration and stress in his voice when she talked to him that morning. She wished she was there for him, but alas, duty called. However, that didn't stop the nerves she felt in her stomach after talking to him; she was truly worried and in turn she ran to the bathroom and got there just in time to empty her stomach. _Sheesh,_ she thought, _you really do become one when you get married, huh? I'm taking on the stress and nerves of my husband. Not all sunshine and rainbows, then?_ She thought, smirking to herself as she rinsed out her mouth and then brushed her teeth. She truly wouldn't have it any other way. She loved Charles. All of him. Even the stressed-out, frustrated, over-worked Charles. She was excited to be at the conference to see some old friends and colleagues, but she couldn't wait to get home to her husband.

 _Okay, better brush myself off and get down to the conference room,_ she thought as her stomach did another turn.

* * *

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Elsie explained as she laid on her hotel bed on Thursday evening. "I'm sure it's some kind of flu or something. It was just my stomach, really. Throwing up a bit. And I'm exhausted, but they have us going from morning until evening with all of the new changes and everything. But enough about me," she said. "Please, tell me how you are?"

"Not a chance," Charles said. "I'm very worried about you. You should be home, here, so I can take care of you." He was clearly very upset that his wife was not well while she was away from him.

"Nonsense, Charles," she said. "Honestly, it's just a little bug. It will go away soon. Now, how is my husband? Does he miss me?" she asked.

"I do," he replied. "Terribly so, actually. I never realized I'd get so used to sleeping beside you at night. I don't sleep as well without you. And it is no fun eating dinner alone. I like our conversation, catching up with each other at the end of the day. I've been spending a lot of time on the case, as you know. I'm hopeful, Els. We have some leads that I really think may bring us closer. I'm praying they do, anyway," he explained.

"I'm doing the same, love. Praying, hoping, wishing," Elsie said. "And I really miss you, too. Any news on Robert?" she asked.

"He dropped by the office the other day. He said the doctors said about another month and he should be fighting fit. I can't wait. I need a break from being at the head of the helm, I'll tell you that much," he said.

"You do know you are brilliant at it, though, right?" Elsie asked him.

"Rubbish," Charles said. "That's rubbish," he reaffirmed.

"Charles Carson, you are bloody brilliant!" Elsie nearly yelled through the phone. "You have to realize that you are. Have you ever seen yourself on the news, handling all of those reporters? So stoic, solid, strong. Mmmmmm," Elsie smiled picturing her husband at the numerous press conferences he'd had to give over the past few months.

"Elsie Carson, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that is your seductive voice," he commented, smiling to himself.

"Oh Charles, I've said it before. You know you turn me on by just looking at you. Hearing your deep voice, too. When you put that all together into your position of authority, well, it does things to a girl," Elsie explained, smirking to herself, knowing she was getting a bit of a rise out of him.

"Authority, you say?" he chuckled. "Perhaps I'll show you some of that authority tomorrow when you finally return to me," he said, as seriously as possible.

"Well," Elsie said, "for once perhaps I'll have to give up my own and let you," she said jokingly, imagining what he might have in mind.

"Ah, I look forward to it, love. As long as you are feeling better," he added.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I never had a fever and my stomach has been much better today, so by tomorrow, I should be the one who is fighting fit. I'm going to turn in early tonight to save up my energy for tomorrow. I'm expecting big things, Mr. Carson. I have missed you so much."

"And I you, love. Sweet dreams. I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Charlie. So much," she said, hanging up the phone and turning out the light.

* * *

When she landed and got her luggage, it was Beryl waiting for her, not Charles. Not that she wasn't happy to see her best friend, but she was really anxious to see her husband.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" she asked as she walked over to Beryl, embracing her in a hug.

"Hello, love," Beryl said. "Charles called to ask if I could pick you up. I guess he is held up at work with something," she explained. Elsie nodded her head in understanding and walked with Beryl to the exit and out to her car.

When they pulled up the Charles and Elsie's house, Elsie asked Beryl if she would like to come in for a bit. "Perhaps a glass of wine?" she inquired.

"Ah, I'd love to, but I have to get back to the restaurant. You know how Fridays are," she explained.

Elsie understood, but she said, "You know, you should start letting Daisy do a bit more. Take a little time for yourself every once in a while."

"Yeah, yeah. You and everyone else in the world keep telling me that. You know I'm a control freak. Hate to give up my kitchen to anyone. But, she really is getting the hang of it. I'm glad I got her straight out of culinary school before someone else snatched her up. And," Beryl said, with a smirk on her face, "she may be around indefinitely." At that comment, Elsie raised her eyebrows in inquiry. "She and William are quite the pair these days," Beryl said.

"Oh, how lovely!" Elsie exclaimed. "Both wonderful young individuals. I hope it works out for them," she said, hugging Beryl and squeezing her tightly. "Thanks again for picking me up. You're a doll, you know. Talk soon," she said, walking to the door and pressing the key code to get in.

As the door unlocked, Elsie opened it to enter, noticing how dark the house was. She felt strange, thinking that usually they left a light on or two when they knew they weren't going to get home until after dark. Elsie closed the door and rolled her suitcase over to the bottom of the stairs. She then took her coat off and hung it up, her back to the hallway. As she was doing so, she didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hallway. Suddenly, she was grabbed around the waist and pushed into the back of the door. She let out a loud shriek. Her wrists were grabbed and brought above her head and pushed into the door, the person holding on to her now pressing his own body against hers. She felt a warm breath near her ear as she finally heard, "You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you say may be given in evidence." At the sound of her husband's voice, Elsie smiled. _So this was his way of showing her his authority, huh? Well, she could play along_.

"Well, sir, I do have something to say, which will definitely be used in evidence during my trial."

"And what might that be?" he asked as he slowly brought her arms down and held her wrists behind her back, as if she were handcuffed.

"That I love my husband very much and he won't be best pleased to know that you are this close to me, touching me in this way," she explained, a small smirk on her face.

Charles smiled. He loved that she was playing along. "Well, miss, your husband is going to have to understand that you have committed a crime, and you must go through the proper motions as a result," he explained.

"And what crime have I committed, pray tell?" Elsie asked.

"You have committed the crime of abandonment by unlawfully leaving your husband alone for the week, to pine after you and miss you terribly," Charles said.

"Hmmmmm..." Elsie began. "Is there anything that I can do to convince you to let me go, officer?" she asked with a seductive tone.

"Excuse me, miss, but you aren't insinuating trading sexual favors for your freedom," he asked incredulously. "I'll have to report that to the judge when your case comes up."

"Well, officer, it is hard not to offer when you are so strong and forceful. And I love that voice of yours. If you are as handsome as your sexy voice, there's nothing I wouldn't do to convince you," she said, playfully.

Charles' breathing became more rapid. He had planned to seduce his wife, but she was the one who was seducing him, the little minx. "Cheeky," he said, as he turned her around, still holding her wrists behind her back. He gently pressed her up against the wall with his own body, taking her by surprise as he placed his lips over hers, kissing her passionately. As the kiss became more intense, he pulled her arms from behind her back and placed them above her head, holding her against the wall.

Elsie almost couldn't breathe. She was overtaken by excitement at Charles' actions. This seemed so unlike her very serious, very traditional husband. She loved it and the excitement it created within her was such a turn on. Charles left her lips and kissed her along her jawline and then down her neck, occasionally nipping her skin with his teeth and then licking with his tongue to caress her. She moaned aloud as he did this.

He proceeded to hold both of her wrists in one hand as he unbuttoned her top with deft fingers and then reached behind her back to unhook her bra in one quick flick of his fingers.

"I see you are an expert in this type of arrest, sir?" Elsie commented. Charles smirked at her.

"Shhhhhh…" he said. "Remember, anything you say can be held against you," he said, as he pushed her bra up and took her right nipple in his mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmm," Elsie moaned. "In that case, I must say that I love you very much," she said, her breathing increasing.

"Miss, I'm afraid your husband will be none too pleased to hear that you have fallen for your arresting officer," he said, moving his delectable mouth over to her other breast, gently suckling her nipple.

"Oh God," Elsie said. "Luckily for me my arresting officer and my husband are one in the same, and I wouldn't have it any other way," Elsie said. "I need you, officer, now."

That was all Charles needed. Anything else he had planned was thrown to the wayside as he needed his wife just as much. Being away from each other for the week created such pent up desire between the two of them that they couldn't even move from where they were. Charles released Elsie's arms and she was quick to remove his shirt and undo his pants. He worked on undoing her skirt and letting it fall to the floor as he navigated her undergarments. She pulled her own shirt and bra off as Charles tore her underwear, not patient enough to take her stockings and garter off.

"You are so sexy," he whispered gruffly as he lifted her up against the wall, she wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Mmmmmm, so are you, my big, strong, sexy officer," she said as she held on to him around his shoulders. In one swift move, Charles lifted her just a bit and entered her completely, he and Elsie groaning simultaneously. He began to move inside of her, while holding her up against the wall. She moved her hands into his hair and kissed him fully, mingling her tongue with his. The rocking of his hips and the closeness of their bodies was driving Elsie mad. The angle at which Charles held her was perfect, him reaching her in the most sensitive of places. "Charles," Elsie whispered. "I'm so close, love," she said breathlessly. At that, Charles leaned down and flicked Elsie's nipple with his tongue, then pulled it into her mouth and sucked on it, grazing it with his teeth. That was it. Elsie was completely undone. Charles could feel her tightening around him, and that was enough to make him go over the edge. As he emptied inside of her, they held on to each other tightly, both shaking and feeling every nerve in their bodies explode.

Once they had calmed down, Elsie gave Charles a little squeeze and he lifted his head from where it was buried in his neck. He looked into her eyes and she leaned forward to kiss him.

"Am I still arrested?" she asked in a serious tone, yet with a hint of mirth.

"I'm inclined to keep you bound up here forever, you know," he said with a smirk. "Perhaps you and I can work out some arrangement. Every time to have to be away from your husband, there has to be some sort of deal made," he said, a glint in his eye.

"I think we can work that out, sir," Elsie said, raising her eyebrow and then leaning in to kiss him again. "I really did miss you, you know," Elsie said, pecking Charles on the lips as he gradually let her down.

"Ooooo…hold on to me a minute, love. I'm a bit weak in the knees," Elsie said, holding on to Charles' shoulders.

"I've got you," he said, putting his arm around her back. "Now, let's go get into something comfortable, and then I have dinner made for us."

"My, my, Mr. Carson," Elsie said, "I don't think I deserve you," Elsie said.

"It is I who does not deserve you," Charles responded, leaning down and kissing her on the top of her head.

"Well, I think we should both agree that we are both very lucky, then," Elsie said, smiling up at her dashing husband.

"I can live with that," Charles said.

* * *

Once they had both cleaned up and gotten cozy, they sat at the kitchen table, eating the delicious dinner Charles had made and sipping a very delicious wine.

"This is wonderful, Charles, thank you," Elsie said between bites.

"For you, anything," Charles said, reaching out and placing his hand on top of hers on the table and rubbing his thumb over the top of it.

Elsie smiled at that, turning her hand over and entwining their fingers. They proceeded to clean up from dinner and snuggle down on the couch, perusing the channels and snuggling in.

It wasn't until later, in the middle of the night, that Elsie had to drag herself from bed quickly to get to the bathroom in time. Apparently she wasn't over her stomach bug like she thought she was. She was going to have to call Dr. Clarkson in the morning to figure out why she wasn't shaking it.

 _ **Please let me know what you think!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello everyone! I'm sorry it has been so long. RL has been crazy lately, so I haven't had much time to write. Thanks for your patience. Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, and following. I'm so bad at responding and I know I need to get better. I promise I will, but please know I absolutely adore all of you and appreciate all your kind words. Alas, I give you the next chapter...**_

When she awoke, she had to fight the brightness accosting her eyes. She must have slept a lot longer than normal for there to be this much light shining into their room. She looked over to where her husband ought to be, but found the space empty and cool, meaning he had been up for awhile. Truth be told, she didn't feel like getting up at all. She glanced over to her bedside clock and saw that it was almost 9:30, far past her usual waking time, even for a weekend.

As she stretched, memories of last night came to her mind and she smiled, remembering Charles holding her hands up, his exercise in showing his authority. She chuckled a bit and then began to sit up, feeling extremely lightheaded. At that, she remembered the rest of the night, where she spent part of it in the bathroom. She definitely wasn't feeling one hundred percent herself. She knew she must still have a little bit of the bug she had all week and immediately felt bad, hoping she didn't pass it on to Charles. She snuggled back into her pillow as the object of her thoughts quietly made his way into the room.

"And so she awakens," he said quietly, walking up to the bed while carrying a breakfast tray. Elsie smiled softly up at Charles, her big blue eyes still a bit sleepy. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he set the tray in the middle of the bed and gently sat down next to it.

Elsie shrugged her shoulders a bit as she sat up a little. "To be honest, I'm better than last night, just a little tired, I think," she said, perusing the tray in front of her and reaching out to grab her teacup and take a sip of her tea. "Mmmmmmm…" she hummed. "Perfection. I don't know how you manage to get it perfectly, but you do it every time," she said endearingly.

Charles smiled at her comment. "I pay attention to details, my love. It is my life's goal to make you happy, and if a perfect cup of tea is part of the key to your happiness, then I will make sure it is done," he said, picking up his own cup and taking a sip as he looked at his wife. "I'm worried about you," he said, not looking away from her to gauge her reaction. He knew she was trying to hold back how she was really feeling, so as not to worry him, however it was not working.

She took a deep breath. "I'll be fine, Charles. The combination of being away all week, working from morning until night every day, having a stomach bug, and missing you, have all combined to make me a bit tired, that's all. I think if I rest most of the day I'll be okay," she said. Charles nodded and then encouraged her to eat some of the food he had made for her. She picked up a piece of toast and took a bite, even though she didn't feel much like eating. She knew Charles would feel better if she ate something, so she had to do it for him.

* * *

A few hours later found Elsie sprawled on the couch withher glasses perched on her nose, reviewing case files for the upcoming week. As she was reading through one of the documents, she heard Charles come in the front door. He made his way into the family room and Elsie looked up at him. "Hello, love," she said, smiling up at the very sweaty man in front of her. "How was your run?" she asked.

"Great," he said. "I did about seven miles, I think," Charles said as he came up to her and leant down quickly, kissing her soundly.

"Charles Carson!" Elsie yelled. "Get your sweaty self away from me!" she shouted.

"Hmmmmm...and I thought you liked when I get all sweaty," he said, raising his eyebrows up and down. The action made Elsie laugh.

"Well, you know I do like that. However, after you've run and are dripping sweat all over me, no thank you!" she said. "I think the shower is calling your name."

"Care to join me?" he said, raising his eyebrows again.

"I'd love to," she said, "but I'm still a bit tired and I need to get through this file. Don't want to stop half way through. Raincheck?" she asked, feeling bad about saying no because she didn't want to disappoint him, she just still didn't feel up to par.

"Always," he said, walking out of the room. "Won't be a minute." Now he knew she really wasn't feeling well. She had never forgone an opportunity to jump in the shower with him. He was going to have to pay close attention to make sure she was taking care of herself and not pushing herself too much, else she would never get better.

* * *

After a quiet weekend at home, Elsie found herself walking into her office. Being away for a week made her miss Anna terribly, and she walked straight over to Anna's desk and enveloped her in a hug. "How are you, my dear?" she asked, pulling back and placing her hands on Anna's shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"I'm well. I got a lot done for my thesis last week while you were away," she said. "The question is, how are you? You're looking a little down, if you don't mind me saying," Anna said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes," Elsie said, brushing the comment off. "I just can't shake this stomach bug from last week," she said. "Resting this weekend definitely helped, though, so I'm getting there," she said.

"I'm calling Dr. Clarkson and making an appointment for you this afternoon," Anna said matter-of-factly.

At that, Elsie rolled her eyes. "You sound just like Charles," she said. "I'm fine, really."

Anna wasn't having it. "You know, if I learned anything from my aunt, it is to use my intuition and not take no for an answer when you know what you are doing is right. So, in that case, I'll let you know what time your appointment is as soon as I've called Dr. Clarkson's office," Anna said. "I've just put some tea on your desk. It's a good thing the trial doesn't begin until tomorrow, so you have an easy afternoon," Anna explained.

"You're incorrigible," Elsie said as she walked through the doorway into her office.

"I've learned from the best!" Anna called after her. Elsie smirked at that comment. She couldn't be mad at her Goddaughter for that, at least.

Twenty minutes later found Anna walking into Elsie's office. "You have an appointment with Dr. Clarkson at 1:00," she told her aunt.

Elsie looked up from her computer screen, her glasses perched atop her nose, with a bit of a scowl on her face. "You're lucky I love you. If anyone else were my secretary and did that, I'd tell them where to go," she said.

"Well, I am not anyone else, and if I'm honest, Aunt Els, you're looking a bit pale and tired. Do it for me, just to make me feel better, if not for yourself," Anna pleaded.

Elsie huffed, but she could not deny Anna. Truth was, if she was honest with herself, she really couldn't shake the nausea and feeling of exhaustion. Seeing Dr. Clarkson was the right thing to do. "Alright," she said, "I'll go. Block off my afternoon, please."

"Already done," Anna said, smirking and walking out of Elsie's office.

* * *

At 12:30, Elsie made her way down the street to the medical center and into Dr. Clarkson's office. She said a quick hello to the secretary and signed in, then sat down in the waiting room and took her phone out. Charles had texted her a little bit ago. She slid her finger across the lock screen to open the text.

 _I'm so sorry I couldn't take your call earlier. Was sitting in on an interrogation with one of the detectives. We have a good lead right now. How are you feeling? Still up for dinner tonight with John and Anna?_

That was the first text, and not a minute later he had sent another one.

 _Oh, and I love you. X_

Elsie smirked. That man. Just a quick text from him put butterflies in her stomach. She quickly typed back a response:

 _Love you too. Feeling fine. Yes to dinner. Can't wait! Xxx_

As she put her phone in her purse, the nurse called her name. She had to go through the usual motions before going into the exam room, including getting her weight, blood pressure, temperature and a urine test. When she was brought into the exam room, she put her things down on a chair and was given a gown to change into. Once she did, she sat on the exam table and waited for Dr. Clarkson. At this point, she was feeling much better and was frustrated that she even took time out of her day to come here. As the thought was going through her head, there was a knock at the door, and then it opened. Dr. Clarkson came in, a smile upon his face.

"Judge Hughes!" he said, in the familiar Scottish brogue Elsie knew so well. She smiled back at him. "I'd like to say it is good to see you, but I know that seeing you means that there is something going on," he said as he sat down on his stool. "So, tell me about it."

Elsie explained her symptoms to him and what had been going on the past week. "Honestly, I'm much better and almost feel foolish for being here at this point, but Anna insisted," she explained.

"Of course she did," Dr. Clarkson said. "How is Anna?" he asked.

"She's wonderful," Elsie said, smiling. "She's doing great."

"Good to hear," he said. "Okay, lie back on the table. I'm going to listen to your lungs and heart, feel around your belly a bit," he said. Elsie complied. Just as he was finished listening to her heart, there was a knock on the door and the nurse came in, handing Dr. Clarkson a folder.

"The test results," she said, and then walked out.

"Thank you," Dr. Clarkson said. "Just give one minute to look over these, Judge Hughes," he said. Elsie nodded, watching him as he read through the papers. "Hmmm," he said, putting the folder down and turning back to Elsie, smiling. "Okay, let's continue," he said.

He felt around Elsie's belly a bit, pressing in different areas and asking her if it hurt at all. After he was done with that, he asked her, "When was the last time you had your monthly cycle?"

At that, Elsie had to really think. She couldn't recall. It was so erratic and all over the place because of her issues that she really didn't know. "Gosh, Dr. Clarkson, I really can't recall," Elsie said. "I know that seems irresponsible, but you know how erratic I am. I've gone for months without getting it before," she explained.

"Yes, I know," Dr. Clarkson replied, still reviewing her test results and consulting her chart on his computer. "Why don't you sit up, Elsie," he said, waiting for her to do so. She was a bit nervous, noticing the look on his face. She had been going to Dr. Clarkson for years, and he knew her quite well, not to mention that he was currently dating one of her very good friends.

"You're worrying me, Dr. Clarkson," she said.

"No need to worry, Elsie," he assuaged her a bit. "Okay, let's get a little personal. Has there been a change in your sex life in the past six months since I've seen you last?" he asked her.

Elsie blushed a bit at that, but knew she had to be honest with him. "There has indeed," she replied, looking away from him due to embarrassment.

"Aha," Dr. Clarkson said. "Elsie, we are going to have to get a bit personal here," he said, and Elsie nodded. "Since you aren't married, I have to ask this. Do you have one partner, or multiple partners?" he asked.

Elsie laughed at that, and Dr. Clarkson's eyes got big. "No, no, it's not like that," she explained. "Just, well," she stammered a bit. "You can't repeat what is said in this room, Dr. Clarkson. Doctor-patient privilege and all that," she said.

"Of course I know that, Judge Hughes," he said, shaking his head a bit.

"Well," Elsie began, pausing for a minute and taking a breath, "I am, in fact, married," she said, being sure to watch for Dr. Clarkson's reaction. He responded the way she had thought he would, eyes big and a look of intrigue on his face.

"Really?" he asked, and Elsie nodded. "You were here six months ago and you hadn't had a sexual partner in a long time," he said, "not that I'm judging or anything," he made sure to add.

Elsie proceeded to tell him a brief synopsis of the story about her college love and how she finally allowed him back into her heart. "So," she said, "we decided it was ridiculous at our ages to wait any longer. It's only a secret because we did it on a whim one weekend, and we know there are a few people who would be miffed about it, namely his boss and best friend who is recovering from a major medical crisis, so we are going to do a whole public ceremony when he is recovered, but the truth is, Dr. Clarkson, that I am a married woman," Elsie said proudly, smiling.

Dr. Clarkson nodded his head. "Excellent. Good to know. Then I must wish you my sincerest congratulations," he said.

"Promise not to tell Isobel," Elsie said, and he nodded his head. "So, what has any of that got to do with what's going on with me?" Elsie asked inquisitively.

"Elsie," Dr. Clarkson said, she noticing right away that he reverted to her Christian name and wasn't being formal anymore. She had been out to dinner with Isobel and him socially, so it was fine that he did this, however it concerned her.

She interrupted him, "Please don't tell me it's anything bad," she said nervously. "I am finally at a point in my life where everything is perfect," she explained.

"Well," he said, "let me make it more perfect for you." Elsie was confused, still not putting two and two together. "Elsie," he said again, "you are going to have a baby. You're pregnant."

Elsie's eyes got huge. "WHA...WHAT?" she said. "I can't be," she said, looking deep into his eyes. "There's no chance. You said it yourself that it would almost be a miracle if I could ever have a child," she said excitedly, yet extremely nervous.

"Well, consider it a miracle, then, because it is true. All the signs are there, not to mention the urine test that came back overwhelmingly positive. The vomiting and nausea, exhaustion...all signs of pregnancy," Dr. Clarkson explained.

"I just...I just...I don't believe it," Elsie stammered, unable to focus on anything but the word Dr. Clarkson had said: **pregnant**. She never believed, not for one moment, that she would ever have her own child. Were she and Charles really so meant to be that God would give them this gift? She was dumbfounded, shaking her head back and forth.

"If I had to guess," Dr. Clarkson said, "without the knowledge of when your last cycle was and based on your examination, I'd say you're about ten weeks along. Nearly done with the first trimester," Dr. Clarkson said.

"I...I...but," Elsie stammered again, which was very unlike her. She still couldn't wrap her head around it. A mother? She was going to be a mother? And Charles, a father? Her heart warmed at the thought of sharing that with him. Of becoming parents together. The image of children running around in their back garden while she stood on the porch came to mind. She saw it the day she looked at the house. It was what made her feel like everything was right. That it was meant to be. It made her feel at peace, and now it was coming true.

"Listen," Dr. Clarkson said, "I don't usually do this for anyone when we first find out. Usually we wait until about 11-12 weeks, but would it make you feel better if we did an ultrasound and you could see it for yourself?" he asked. At that, Elsie immediately nodded her head.

"Yes," she said right away. "That would mean the world to me, Dr. Clarkson," she said.

"I'll just go and get everything set up," he said. "Won't be but a minute." He got up and walked out the door. Elsie sat there in disbelief. _Could it really be true? A baby? Pregnant? What would Charles think? They had only been married for a minute, and only a few people even knew that._ As she contemplated it all, she gently placed her hand upon her abdomen, thinking about the life that could possibly be in there. A representation of the incredible love between her and Charles. Tears came to her eyes just thinking about the fact that all of her dreams were coming true. What had she done to deserve all of this happiness?

As she was thinking about all of it, there was a knock at the door and Dr. Clarkson came back in. "All ready," he said. "Please follow me."

* * *

After Elsie got settled on the table and Dr. Clarkson gave her a sheet to drape over her lower half, he gently rubbed the jelly onto her belly with the ultrasound probe. "There may be some funny noises you'll hear," he explained, "but take a look up here." Elsie looked up at the screen. "We aren't going to see much today," Dr. Clarkson said as he moved the probe around, "because it is early, but we will be able to see the amniotic sac, the placenta, and the beginning form of the baby," he explained. Elsie listened closely, intrigued by the screen. Dr. Clarkson continued to probe her belly.

"Oh my," Dr. Clarkson exclaimed. Elsie's heart dropped at the sound of his tone. The first thing that ran through her mind was that he was mistaken. Her hopefulness quickly left her, and she was deflated. She knew it was too good to be true.

When Dr. Clarkson looked up at her, he quickly reassured her. "Elsie," he said. "Look up at the monitor. She did as he requested, looking at the black and white images that she couldn't decipher. "Elsie," he said again, "here is your baby," he said, pointing at a little white blob that was surrounded by black. Her eyes got wide as she watched the screen.

"My baby," she whispered, feeling the words come out of her lips, relishing how it felt to say them. "My baby," she said again, smiling.

"And," Dr. Clarkson said, moving the probe a bit to the right, "here is your other baby," he said, looking at Elsie's face. He was smiling widely.

"My...my...what?" she asked, thinking she hadn't heard him correctly.

"Your other baby," he said. "Elsie, you're having twins," Dr. Clarkson said enthusiastically.

"I can't be hearing this right," Elsie said. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Here, let me show you," Dr. Clarkson said. He proceeded to show Elsie the different parts of her womb on the screen, pointing out the babies, the two different sacs they were in, and explaining where their tiny arms and legs were developing, and showing her their heart beats. "Based on the measurements," he explained, "I'd say you are about eight weeks along. You're measuring a bit bigger, obviously, because there are two of them in there."

Elsie could not believe it. First, finding out she was pregnant. Now, finding out that there were twins in her belly. She was dumbfounded. What would Charles think? What would he say? She was filled with joy, excitement, and nervousness at the prospect of telling him.

Once she was back in her examination room and dressed, Dr. Clarkson came back in. "Okay," he said. "A few things. Obviously, because of your age, we have to take some precautions, and because you have two little ones in there on top of it, we'll have to see you even more often than what is normal." Elsie nodded as Dr. Clarkson explained. He handed her some brochures and handouts. "Also, here is a script for prescription prenatal vitamins. You'll have to take one a day. If the nausea and vomiting persists, please let me know. We'll have to make sure that you and the babies are getting the nutrients you need. No undue stress," he said, and Elsie nodded. "And," he added, "here are some pictures to share," he said as he handed her a few pictures of the babies that were in her belly.

 _Babies._ Elsie thought. She could hardly wrap her head around the thought. _Babies_. She smiled.

"I'll want to see you back in three weeks to do some further testing," Dr. Clarkson explained. Elsie nodded.

"I am ecstatic for you, Elsie. No one deserves this more than you. It looks like your system overcompensated for the missing parts and released more than one egg, resulting in two little miracles. Congratulations!" he said, squeezing her hand and walking out of the room.

* * *

Elsie could barely focus on walking back to her office she was so excited. It all felt very surreal to her. Was this a dream? Could it really be happening? Unknowingly, she placed her right hand over her abdomen as she walked, a soft smile on her face. She then took the pictures Dr. Clarkson had given her out of her bag, looking at them endearingly. Not only one baby, but two. Two babies right here in her very own belly. Half her, half Charles. Could anything be more perfect? She quickly pushed out the thoughts of her being as big as a house, stretch marks, the nausea, and just relished in the here and now. She was going to be a mother. Nothing could be better.

When she was almost to her office, she had to change her disposition. She didn't want to lie to Anna, but she knew she had to tell Charles first. She did a quick assessment and changed her facial expression, walking in through the door. Anna looked up immediately. "So…?" she asked.

"Just a bug," Elsie said. "He said it was going around and this particular one was taking a bit longer to get through," she explained, hating that she had to lie to Anna. Anna noticed something in Elsie's eyes, something that looked like excitement, but couldn't quite place it. She nodded her head.

"I'm glad it isn't anything serious, then," said Anna. "Is it okay with you if I nip out to the store in a little bit before we meet for dinner? I need to get a couple things for John's birthday in a few days and thought better to do it today before we get into the trial tomorrow."

"Of course, love," Elsie said, almost thankful that Anna wouldn't be around so that she didn't have to feel so bad about lying to her. "We'll just meet you and John at Beryl's at 7. How's that?" she asked.

"Perfect," said Anna, as Elsie walked into her office. She sat down at her desk and pulled out her phone to text Charles.

 _Dinner at 7. Anna said she and John will meet us there. Pick me up from my office? X_

A couple minutes later, as she was going through the files for tomorrow morning, Elsie heard her phone vibrate.

 _Sounds good. Where were you this afternoon? I called and Anna said you nipped out. I'm out of the office doing a few interviews, following some leads with the detectives. I'll pull up around 6:45?X_

Elsie had to divert him away from where she really was. She wanted to tell him in a special way, later when the two of them were alone. She couldn't wait to see his reaction, but she wanted to make sure that the way she told him was memorable. She carefully composed her return message:

 _Just had an errand to run. I'll tell you later. Hope the interviews go well. I'll come out to you at 6:45. X_

Elsie immersed herself in work for the rest of the afternoon, yelling goodbye to Anna before she left a bit early. "See you in a bit," she yelled.

When Anna was out of the office, Elsie got on her computer and started researching twin pregnancies, pregnancy at 40 years old, pregnancy statistics...basically anything she could think of. She was so overwhelmed...in a good way. She wanted to shout her happiness to the world, but she also secretly wanted to keep it for herself and Charles for just a little bit. Gosh, she felt like she was filled with secrets. Not only was she married, but now she was pregnant with twins! _Scandalous!_ , she thought in her mind as she giggled out loud. It was almost invigorating, having a bit of mystery to her life.

She glanced at the clock and realized it was 6:35. She quickly made her way into her en-suite to freshen up before Charles picked her up.

* * *

Just as she was exiting the doors, Charles pulled up in his car. He put it in park and got out, embracing her as she walked into his open arms and pulling her tight. He took in the smell of her hair, humming a bit as it calmed him. She hugged him back, snuggling into his broad chest. After a moment, she looked up into his eyes, "Hello, handsome," she said, smiling, leaning up on her tiptoes to gently place her lips upon his.

After a quick peck, he said, "Hello, beautiful." She smiled and kissed him again, and then he escorted her to the other side of the car, his hand on her lower back. He opened up her door and waited for her to get in and then closed it and walked back to the other side of the car. Getting in, he glanced over to her and placed his hand upon hers. "How was your day today?" he asked. If he hadn't had to pull out and had his eyes on the road, he would have noticed the glimmer in her eyes and the excitement on her face.

"It was great," she said honestly. "Better now that I'm with you," she said, trying to pull his attention away from why her day was great. She was going to wait until after dinner, when they were home in their own house, curled up in front of the fire, to tell him the news. It would be perfect. He smiled and glanced over to her at her comment. "How was yours?" she asked.

"Oh, well, to be honest...a tough one. We explored a few leads that I'm hoping the night guys will pull together. We're getting closer. I can feel it. But, let's not talk about such things. Let's enjoy our evening with Anna and John," he said, squeezing her hand.

Just as he finished, his phone rang. He hit the button on the steering wheel to put it in bluetooth mode, and answered. The frantic voice of his assistant deputy filled the car. "Boss!" John yelled. "It's Anna! I can't reach her and the tracking device I put in her locket is tracking her in the opposite direction from where she should be. I'm worried. She left work early today and I had a uniform escort her to her car. I thought she was going straight home!" John yelled, panic-stricken.

Elsie immediately said, "She was stopping at the store. That's what she told me."

"Nooooo!" John yelled. "I've told her not to go anywhere alone. Not with a crazy man on the loose!" he was breathing heavily. "Where are you boss? I'm across the city, just leaving the last interview I had for the day, with the parents of the last girl. Her phone is saying it is on East Clapham Street, in the section being renovated. Are you closer than me? Can you check it out? Something isn't right. I know it."

"We'll go right there," Charles said. "I'll call dispatch right now to get some pandas on it right away. Hopefully there are some in the area," he said. They hung up quickly and Charles called headquarters, vehemently telling them that they had to get over to the location "NOW!" he yelled. "No lights and sirens," he said. "If there is anything going on, I don't want to alert any perpetrators." That alone scared Elsie.

Then, he drove like lightning through the streets. Elsie sat next to him, worrying her hands and shaking. If anything happened to Anna, she would be lost. She didn't know what to do. "Charles, I'm so worried," she said, tears falling down her cheeks. He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I'll do everything I can, Elsie," he said as they reached the section being renovated. There were barely any lights on, and it looked desolate. Charles parked the car and reached under the seat, taking out a box, putting in a pin number, and opening it. He took out the gun that was in there and placed it in the holster that was hidden within his sport coat. He took the other one that was in the holster on the other side and checked it, making sure it was ready to go. He did the same with the gun that was hidden in the holster around his ankle. Elsie's eyes widened. She knew he always carried a gun, but never realized he had so many. He turned to Elsie and said, "Lock the doors right when I get out and don't move. Stay here! Do not get out of the car until I, or someone else, comes to get you. I love you!" He kissed her quickly and got out, running across the street and up the walkway to the large building.

Elsie sat, terrified, watching her husband disappear into the entrance. She was shaking and tried to control it, but couldn't. She started to pray, appealing to God to keep her loved ones safe. They were her life. If anything happened to them, she wouldn't be able to live. She kept an eye on the building, willing Charles to come walking out with Anna. Just as she thought that, three pandas showed up quietly, no lights and sirens, and three constables got out, running towards the entrance.

Elsie sat, feeling helpless. She wished there was something she could do. She again looked eagerly towards the entrance, waiting and waiting. Then, a car came screeching around the corner, speeding down the street. It pulled up on the kerb and Elsie recognized it as John's. She rolled down her window and yelled, "John!" He turned quickly, realizing it was Elsie.

"Which way did they go in?" John asked. Elsie pointed to the center entrance. "Roll your window up, Elsie, and stay put," he said, running down the street to a different entrance.

* * *

Charles made his way through the dark, cold hallway, as quietly as possible. He kept his ear trained on any tiny noise that he heard. As he turned the corner, he saw a sliver of light coming from one of the rooms at the end of the hallway. He quietly walked further, keeping tight to the wall. When he got closer, he heard whimpering.

He was sure it was Anna. The noises coming from the room sounded like her tone. Just then, he heard more noises...footsteps, coming from down the hall. He turned to see three constables, guns at the ready like Charles, coming towards him. He held up his hand, stopping them, and put up his index finger, indicating for them to wait. He then did a couple hand motions, telling them to spread out, and stay still in position, as he was going to enter the room.

He had been in similar situations before as a constable, then a detective. He trained intensely for situations like this. However, when it was your own family that was involved, nothing could compare to the adrenaline and emotions that were felt. He quickly flashed to Elsie in his mind, seeing her gorgeous smiling face and bright blue eyes, and he knew that he had to do this, for her. Anna was the closest thing Elsie had to a child, and he had to save her, for her sake and for Elsie's. A loud whimper brought him out of his thoughts, and he quietly walked closer to the doorway. It was cracked just a bit, and he was able to slightly see inside the dingy room.

There was a construction light hanging from the ceiling, casting an awkward, bright light around the room. If one looked straight at it, it was blinding. Charles glanced to the left where he saw the legs of a woman, crossed in front of her, sitting on the dirty, cement ground. He moved a bit to the left to try to get a glimpse of her entire form. As he did this, he heard a gruff male voice.

"One more noise out of you and it's all over!" the man said, with a tone of sadistic pleasure. Charles heard steps crunching on the ground and the man became visible to him through the door. He recognized him. He couldn't quite place him and didn't have the time to think about it, but he knew he had seen him before. The man was walking circles around Anna, only visible to Charles intermittently. Charles looked down the hall to his left, and then his right, to make sure the other officers were in place. He signed to them that he was going in in five seconds.

He timed his entry based on where the man was in relation to Anna. He wanted to keep her as safe as possible. When Charles thought the man was furthest away from Anna, with his back to the door, he slowly opened the door, gun drawn and aimed forward. The sight of Anna tied up and bound on the floor sent a pain through him. Her scared, tear-filled eyes pleaded with him to help her.

As he was assessing Anna's situation, the criminal turned and noticed him. Charles held up his gun and aimed it at the perpetrator, who raised the gun in his hand as well. "Do not move!" Charles yelled. "Drop your weapon, now!"

The criminal smiled sadistically at Charles. "Well, well, well," he said. "If it isn't the Acting Commissioner extraordinaire!" he yelled. Charles was thinking hard to try to place the man, while at the same time focusing on the gun and keeping a sense of where Anna was located. "Finally figured out how to find me?" he said. "It has taken long enough, I'd say," he laughed. "And to what do I owe the honor of the Commissioners presence here?" the man asked.

That's it! It finally came to Charles. This was Green...yes, Green...a constable in the police force who had just joined a year ago. There were so many men under Charles that he didn't know all of them personally, but he remembered Green because of an incident when he had just begun where he was accused of harassing a female co-worker. It was taken care of by internal affairs, but Charles had heard about it through Robert, who had to sign off on it. How could one of their own be doing this? It angered Charles even more knowing that someone who was supposed to uphold the law was breaking it and hurting people, instead of protecting them.

"Mr. Green," Charles started, "I don't know why you are doing this, but I am going to ask you one more time to drop your weapon," Charles instructed. "Place it down on the ground, now."

Green laughed, loudly and crazily. "As if I'd listen to you!" he said. "You all parade around here thinking you are so smart, but I have evaded you all this time, creating my masterpieces, and just now you have figured it out. Took you long enough. Sorry to say, however, that this isn't the end for me. You see, if you don't put your gun down, this pretty little piece is done for," he said. "So, what's it going to be, Commissioner?"

Charles had to use the skills he had learned and developed over the years. He had perfect aim, but he was dealing with a fellow officer, who probably had decent aim himself. In his mind, Charles knew that if he didn't do something to Green, Anna would be done for no matter what, based on his past attacks. He knew this was more a mental game than anything. He thought about the other gun he had in his shoulder holster and the one around his ankle. Even though he was in his mid-40's, he still had quickness and speed, due to his constant diligence in keeping up. Even though he was in a leadership position, that didn't stop him from staying astute. He tried to put himself in Green's place and anticipate his moves. He had to do whatever it took to save Anna.

"Okay Green," Charles began.

"Aha! So you do know who I am. And here I thought I was just a measly constable nobody. Had to take matters into my own hands and make a name for myself," he said.

"There are much better ways to make a name for yourself than killing senselessly," Charles said. "Much more honorable ways."

"Oh please," Green said. "Where's the fun in that?" he asked with a surly look on his face. "Now, Commissioner, I'm going to tell you one more time to put your gun down, or this one is toast. Too bad though, I didn't even get to spend the time with her I was hoping for." At that comment, he glanced down at Anna, with his gun still aimed at Charles.

That was Charles' moment. He aimed his gun at Green's shoulder, shooting and hitting him exactly where he wanted to, but before Green dropped his gun, as Charles had anticipated, he squeezed the trigger, sending a bullet flying at Charles at hitting him in the chest.

* * *

It was taking too long, Elsie thought. She glanced over at the clock and realized she had only been in the car for about twenty minutes, but it felt like hours. What was going on in there? She couldn't stand sitting out here alone, while her whole world was likely in that building. She hoped Charles had found Anna in there, safe. She had to stop thinking about the bad that could happen. She had to take her mind off of the possibilities.

In her mind, she took herself to a happy place, and she put her hand down on her abdomen and gently rubbed it, thinking of the tiny lives that were growing inside of her. She began to smile, but as she did, she heard the sound of a gunshot, and then another right after it, and she was completely terrified.

"NO! Nonononono!" she screamed. She was completely terrified. Whose shots were they? Where did they come from? So many questions were running through her mind and she was completely panicked. She couldn't stand sitting here, doing nothing, not knowing what was going on. It was killing her. She kept her eyes trained on the entrance, willing Charles, Anna and John to come through it, all safe and intact.

Just a few seconds later, she heard sirens coming from the distance. She looked up and down the street frantically, trying to find which way they were coming from. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the neon glow of a constable's uniform coming out from the main entrance. She immediately got out of the car and yelled over to the man. "What happened? Please tell me what happened!"

The constable looked over and said, "I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't divulge any information right now." Elsie refused to listen and went to walk into the building, the constable grabbing her around the waist, insisting that she stay away from the crime scene. Those words shot a pain through her stomach. _Crime scene? Oh God, please let them be okay._

"You have to tell me. My family is in there!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, please step aside," he said as the ambulance pulled up and he directed them to where they were needed.

Elsie went back to the car and got her cell phone out. She immediately called the one person she knew could get her some information.

"Hello," Robert said.'

"Robert!" Elsie yelled. "I need your help!" She proceeded to tell Robert everything, hoping that he could help her find out what was going on with her family.

* * *

As the shots were heard, the constables came in behind Charles and immediately picked up the gun that was dropped on the floor and detained Green. He was still conscious, but bleeding heavily from his shoulder. They were taking no chances, and immediately handcuffed him. One of the constables yelled, "Call dispatch and have them send an ambulance NOW!" The third constable went over to Charles to assess his injuries.

As he looked him over, he saw blood gushing from his chest. "Tell them the Commissioner is down. We have an officer down and he is seriously in need of medical attention!" As he said this, he leaned down and ripped Charles' shirt open. He ripped part of his undershirt off and stuffed it up against his wound to try to stop the blood.

Just then, John ran into the room and looked around. He immediately went over to Anna and embraced her. "My darling," he said, hugging her tightly. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She knew what he meant. She clearly had bruises on her face from Green hitting her, but she was relieved to tell him that no, he did not get to that point, thankfully.

She shook her head. "He only hit me and tied me up," she said, as John worked on releasing her wrists from behind her back and then worked on the ties around her ankles.

"Thank God," John said, as he embraced her again. "I"m so sorry, Anna. I didn't know. Nothing we had led us to Green. This is a complete shock."

"It's not your fault, John. Thank God, and you, for putting that tracker in my locket, just in case. I prayed and prayed, once he had me, that it would work. It's down to you that I'm still alive. Well, you and Charles," she said, looking over towards where Charles lay, the constable still putting pressure on his wound. Just then, they heard the sound of sirens outside. "John, please tell me he is going to be okay. Elsie wouldn't survive without him."

John looked over and saw a huge amount of blood, and then looked up at Charles' face. It was getting grayer by the second, but it seemed he was still breathing. He gradually stood up, going slowly, helping Anna to get her footing.

"I'm hopeful, Anna. Charles is a fighter, and now that he has Elsie and someone to fight for, that makes a huge difference. Let's get you downstairs. I want to have you looked at to make sure you are okay," he said.

"No, John. We need to worry about Charles, and Elsie. Where is she? We were supposed to be to the restaurant by now."

"She's down in the car," John said. "I'm sure she's frantic right now. Let's let the ambulance guys do their job with Charles, and we'll go to Elsie. She's going to need us right now. Then, I still want you checked out." Anna nodded as he walked her into the hallway of the terrible, dank building. The ambulance workers were just making their way down the hall. John yelled, "Hurry boys, it's the Commissioner. Best work, mates. Best work!" They nodded and rushed past.

* * *

As Elsie paced in front of the car, she saw more movement near the entrance and saw John cradling Anna as they came out. She ran over to them.

"Anna, my dear, are you okay?" She embraced her tightly, holding on to her and not wanting to let go.

"I'm okay, Aunt Els. Just a little shaken up," she said, hugging her aunt back.

"And what about Charles?" Elsie asked, looking over Anna's shoulder up at John. Immediately, she saw the flash of something dark in John's eyes and she immediately knew. She let go of Anna and said, "Tell me, John. Please say he is alive. Tell me he is alive and that he is okay?" she said, hoping that John could say those words back to her and everything would go back to being perfect in her world.

John put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I can't tell you he's okay, but he is alive." A loud, shrill shriek filled the eerily still air. Elsie began to collapse and John had to hold her up, Anna coming over to help him.

"Oh God. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" Elsie yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please, God, no," she yelled. Anna wrapped her arms around her and held her tight.

"It's going to be okay, Aunt Elsie. It's going to be okay. Take deep breaths. Let's find out exactly what is going on so we have a better picture and can understand more."

Just as she said this, the paramedics were wheeling Charles out on a stretcher. She ran over to them as they were about to put the stretcher in the back of the ambulance, John and Anna running after her. "Please, tell me he is okay?" she shouted at the paramedics.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but we cannot share any information with anyone but the Commissioner's family," he said as he stepped up next to Charles and shut the door, the driver hopping in and them driving away. She didn't even get a chance to glance at Charles and see him.

She immediately turned around just as John caught up to them. The second ambulance was being loaded a bit down the street with Green, who was still conscious, screaming obscenities.

"They wouldn't even tell me anything, John. They said only Charles' family had a right to the information, and they didn't give me any time to explain," she said, tears running down her cheeks.

"It's better that they get to the hospital as soon as possible, Elsie," John said, placing a hand on her arm. "Let me straighten a few things out here, make some calls, and then I'll take you both to the hospital," he said.

"NO!" Elsie yelled, immediately. "I have to go now. I"m going now," she yelled, running towards Charles' car.

Anna immediately looked over at John and said, "I have to go with her."

"I don't want to let you out of my sight," he said.

"I know, but I will be fine. I'm made of stern stuff," she told him. "She's been there for me for everything. I need to be there for her, now. I promise you, I'll be okay," she said, hugging him tightly.

John was reluctant to agree, but he knew his wife and her stubbornness, so he nodded his head. "I'll be there as soon as I can," he said, kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

When they got to the hospital, Elsie parked right in front of A and E, parking tickets be damned. Her husband was the Commissioner, after all. She didn't care about the damned car right now anyway. All she cared about was her husband.

She ran in, Anna following right after her. When she got to the desk, she asked immediately after Charles. "I need to see him. Please, tell me how he is," she said to the nurse.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but only family is privy to any information at this point," she replied.

At that moment, Robert came running up next to her. "I'm Commissioner Crawley," he said. "I demand you tell us how Acting Commissioner Carson is and what is going on," he said sternly.

Again, the nurse repeated herself, shaking her head. "As I just said, only immediate family is privy to any information."

Elsie looked over at Robert, and knew that she had to reveal their secret, but at this point, Robert's hurt feelings were not even on her radar of concern. She needed to see Charles. She needed to find out what his prognosis was.

"But that is what I am trying to tell you," she said, just as Dr. Clarkson walked up to them. "I am his wife!" she almost yelled.

At that, Robert's face fell, a questioning look sent Elsie's way. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I can't tell you now. Please, Dr. Clarkson, please, tell me how my husband is. How is Charles?" she asked.

"I"ll take care of this," he said to the nurse, as he took Elsie by the elbow and led her down the hallway. They walked to the family waiting room, and he told Elsie what he knew.

Elsie had to sit down to be able to hear the extent of it. "Charles was shot in the chest, Elsie. The bullet grazed his heart and it did nicked a major artery, and he has lost a lot of blood. They are prepping him for surgery now to repair the artery, take a closer look at the damage of his heart. He is losing so much blood, so they need to get him into surgery immediately," he explained.

"I need to see him," she said. "Please, let me see him. He doesn't know yet, Richard. I need to tell him. I need to tell him that he has something to live for. Please. Please let me see him," she pleaded.

Dr. Clarkson was not supposed to let anyone in, but he knew Elsie's situation and he knew that she needed this as much as Charles did. "Let's go," he said, "hurry!" Elsie ran after Richard, praying to God that her husband would be okay.

After putting on the gown and gloves, Richard escorted her into the pre-operating room, where three nurses were flanking her husband. They looked up with confusion at the doctor. "It's just for a moment," he said. They nodded and stepped to the side to allow Elsie to see Charles.

His face was so pale and he was attached to so many machines. She walked up to his side, finding his hand and holding it. Tears were running down her face. She saw the bloodstain on the sheet that covered him and her heart stopped. _Please,_ she pleaded in her head. _Please let him be okay._

She squeezed Charles' hand and whispered in his ear. "Charles, my love. It's me. It's Elsie. Please come back to me, Charles. You promised," she said. "You promised you would never leave me again. Please don't leave me," she said, her voice cracking and tears falling down onto the sheet. "Charles," she pleaded. As she was about to tell him, the operating surgeon came in. He had a confused look on his face and looked over to Dr. Clarkson, who gave him a sign telling him he'd explain later.

"We need to move now, people," the surgeon said.

When Elsie heard that, she said, "Charles, please hear me. The errand today, I went to the doctor. You can't leave me, Charles. You can't leave us. You're going to be a father, Charles. We are going to have a baby. Two babies. Twins," she said through her tears. "Please, Charlie, don't leave us," she said as a shrill shrieking came from one of the machines.

"Code!" she heard the nurse yelling, and a slew of people came running towards Charles, while Dr. Clarkson whisked her away.

"Please, please, please, save him," she said, as the beeping of the machines screamed through her head.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hi everyone. Sorry for leaving you hanging. I'm the worst. This is a short update, but I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long. I have a break coming up for the holidays, so I'm hoping to write more then. I will not write any more until I respond to the individual reviews. Thank you all so much for them, for your reactions to the story, for your encouragement, and for all the Chelsie love. You are all the BEST! For those who celebrate the holidays, I wish you all a wonderful holiday season!**_

* * *

The pain was unbearable. She could take any type of physical pain, but the pain of possibly losing someone you loved was so much worse. In the physical instance, most often, something could be done to correct it, whether it be surgery, treatment, medicine. But this. This pain in her heart was one that could not be controlled and taken away by anything, except the knowledge that the person was going to be okay. Feeling this way brought Elsie back to twenty years ago, when she suddenly left college because her sister was rushed to the hospital…

 _The phone call was abrupt, and so was her packing. She had thrown whatever was in sight into her bag and left for the train station as quickly as possible. When she arrived in Argyll, she found a cab and went straight to the hospital, running in. It had been hours since she last spoke to her Mam, and she didn't know what had happened with Becky within that time. She walked up to the desk and asked after her sister, being directed to the operating theater wing. "It can't be good if it is an operation," she thought nervously._

 _Once she found the waiting room, she bustled in, immediately finding her parents. When they spotted her, they rose immediately, her mother embracing her tightly, and her father kissing her forehead._

" _Please, Mam, Da, please tell me she is okay?" she begged, tears streaming down her face._

 _Her mother took her by the hand and said, "Come on lass, come an' have a seat an' I will explain everything to ye," she said, sitting down next to Elsie. "Oh, how I've misst ye sae muckle!" she began, squeezing Elsie's hand again._

" _Ah, me too, Mam. Me too," Elsie replied._

" _Alright then, lass. Here's the business," her mother began. "Our Becky had a wee bit of a cough startin' early last week that she could nae quite shake, poor lass. We brought her to the doctor and he said she had a bit of a cold, said to do the usual: rest, tea, ye know. But she did nae get better, so we brought her here today, poor barra. Ye know our Becky, always sprightly and positive. She lost her spunk, she did, and now we know why," her Mam explained._

 _Elsie took a deep breath, preparing herself for something bad. She urged her mother to continue, squeezing her hand and nodding her head._

" _So, the good doctor says her cold has turned to pneumonia. Poor lungs are so filled with fluid. That's where our wee barra is now, in the operating theatre, having her lungs drained. The doctor says that after doin' that, a strong round of medicine and some time, she should be back to our sweet girl."_

" _Oh, thank heavens!" Elsie exclaimed. She knew her sister wasn't completely out of the woods, but knowing that it wasn't cancer or some such made her feel much better. The weight of the pain she felt through the whole trip began to ease and she felt better already. She wouldn't feel entirely better until she had her Becks in her arms, but knowing that she was likely going to be okay definitely helped._

" _Now," said her Mam, "do tell me what is wrong with ye."_

 _Elsie glanced over at her mother with a confused look on her face. "Whatever do you mean, Mam?" she asked._

" _Ah, lass. Don't sit here and try to pretend with me. I know my girls. When something is wrong, I see it in yer eyes. Tell me, love, what is troubling ye?"_

 _After taking a deep breath and realizing she wasn't fooling her Mam, Elsie explained to her mother what had happened with Charles. She told her everything, and her mother listened intently. Just as she was about to respond, the doctor came into the room to tell them how Becky did with the surgery._

* * *

 _A few days later, when Becky was on the mend, Elsie stood at the train station with her parents and her sister, tears in her eyes._

" _I don't want you to go, Espie," Becky said, clinging to her sister._

" _I know, love, but I promise I'll be back soon. I have to work with the professors for a few weeks, setting up next semester's classes, and then I'll be back up for a while before our next semester begins. The time will go by quickly, I promise. And I'll call to check on you often, okay, Becks?" she explained._

" _Okay," Becky said, hugging Elsie one more time._

" _Take it easy," Elsie told her. "Rest." Becky nodded, always one to listen to her big sister._

 _Elsie hugged her father tightly and then came upon her mother, tears in both of their eyes. "Now ye listen, lass," her mother said. "Keep the heid._ _It's gaein be awricht ance the pain has gane awa._ _It's a lang road that's no goat a turnin'," she said. Elsie nodded her head, assuring her mother that she would stay strong and press on. She would keep her head up and remember her goals, and everything would work out for her._

 _As she waved through the train window, Elsie realized that even though the pain had been eased over her sister, the pain of losing Charles still existed within her, leaving a hole within her heart. It was not to be relieved until almost twenty years later, and not long after that, it came back again._

* * *

The merciless beeping in her head would not stop. She just couldn't stand it. The way Dr. Clarkson pulled her out of the room, watching them whisk Charles away into theatre completely overtook her, and she couldn't breathe. Dr. Clarkson brought her into an examination room and made her lie down on the table, encouraging her to take deep breaths. That is where she found herself at that moment, in the too brightly-lit exam room that felt as if it was closing in on her. She closed her eyes to try to shut the brightness out, but it only exacerbated the sounds in her head... _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_. _CODE!_

She sat up quickly, which was a mistake, Dr. Clarkson immediately running over to her, taking her arm, and easing her back down again.

"I can't just sit here, Richard! I need to do something!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"What you need to do, Elsie, is to calm down. You need to think about those babies growing in your belly. Stress is not a good thing right now," he explained.

She gave him a scathing sideways glance before responding. "Please, Dr. Clarkson, tell me, how am I not to be stressed? My husband, the love of my life, is in surgery right now after being shot, my adopted daughter was kidnapped and bound, my husband's best friend found out that we are secretly married...and you say I need to relax," she huffed. "Surely, you have more sense than that!" she yelled.

She felt bad about yelling at him, but seriously, she didn't know if her husband was going to make it, and just the thought brought pains to her stomach. She kept picturing Charles in the operating room, cut open and bleeding everywhere. The images she was conjuring in her mind were enough to put anyone over the edge.

Just as Dr. Clarkson was about to respond, there was a knock on the door. He walked over to see who it was, and opened it immediately when he realized it was Anna.

At seeing her, Elsie shot up again, this time balancing herself and walking over to embrace Anna. She hugged her tightly and did not want to let her go. "How are you, my girl?" Elsie finally asked, loosening her grip on Anna.

"I'm okay," Anna answered. "They just finished checking me over," she said. "Luckily, Charles got there in time before he could go any further. Just a few bruises from where he hit me and bound me," she explained, still hugging Elsie. Elsie noticed the tears in Anna's eyes and hugged her tighter.

"I'm thankful to John for taking such good care of you," Elsie said, "or who knows what would have happened. I don't even want to think about that," she paused for a moment. "Since when did he have that tracker-thing on you?" Elsie asked, a little skeptical.

Anna immediately responded. "You know John," she said, "protective as ever. When the kidnappings started happening, and realizing the victims were similar to my description, he didn't want to take any chances," she explained. "We could have used my phone, but that isn't something that stays with a person all the time, but my mother's locket does, so that's what he decided. I know that in any other case it seems overprotective," Anna continued, "but I'm certainly glad he did it now."

"Me too, love. Me too," Elsie said, hugging Anna again. "He saved your life," she said. "And for that, I love him even more."

Anna pulled back as Elsie said that. "Charles saved my life, too," Anna said, looking deeply into her aunt's eyes. At the mention of his name, Elsie crumbled.

"Oh, Charles," she whimpered, clinging to Anna. At this, Dr. Clarkson walked over and encouraged Elsie to sit back down.

"Elsie," he began, "You must rest. If not for your sake, for the bab-, ah, um, that is, for your husband's sake," he quickly said, to try to cover up his blunder. Elsie's eyes widened and she looked at Anna, who had a confused look on her face.

"You're right, Dr. Clarkson, of course. I'll just lay right here for a little while," Elsie said as she made her way over to the bed and sat down.

Dr. Clarkson nodded his head. "I am going to go check in on your husband, Elsie, to see if there is any news yet," he said, turning and leaving.

After he closed the door behind him, Anna walked over and took a seat on the bed next to Elsie, facing her. "Aunt Els," she started, "what was that about?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, Dr. Clarkson is just worried because I haven't been well lately, and he wants me to rest," she explained.

Anna was not convinced. "Aunt Elsie," she began, "I hope that you wouldn't keep anything from me," she paused, thinking about what she wanted to say next. "When you came back from Dr. Clarkson's today, I sensed you weren't telling me the whole truth. And just now, when Dr. Clarkson was speaking, he fumbled his words," Anna stopped for a moment to assess Elsie, and to make sure she wasn't upsetting her further. "You know I love you. You are the closest thing I have to a mother, and my only family aside from John. Is there something wrong? You can tell me Aunt Elsie. I know today was stressful for both of us, it still is even, but you know I'm made of stern stuff. I can handle it," she said, sitting up straighter.

Elsie waited for a moment to decide what to tell Anna and how to say it. She hated not being able to tell Charles the right way. At the thought of him, her stomach dropped. _What was going on right now? Was he going to make it?_ She took a deep breath. She needed to keep talking, so as not to

keep focusing on the constant BEEP, BEEP that continued to sound in her head, along with Charles' face continually appearing to her.

She smiled a small smile while she looked at Anna. "My dear," she began, "I'm fine. Everything is fine. In fact, until I left work today, everything was perfect. For a brief moment, my life was absolutely perfect. I have you, I have Charles, and Dr. Clarkson told me today that I am pregnant," she said, smiling, looking at Anna with tears in her eyes. Anna's eyes widened in surprise when Elsie said this.

"Pregnant?" Anna whispered. "But I thought…"

"I know," Elsie interjected. "I thought that, too. I guess we can call this my little miracle," she said, looking at Anna. "Well, actually, my little miracles," Elsie smiled, watching Anna to see if she caught on.

Anna tilted her head to the side for a minute, trying to understand. When the light bulb went off, she was completely shocked. "Miracles?" she asked. "As in more than one?"

Elsie nodded her head, while biting her bottom lip. "Mmm hmm," she said. "Twins." Anna immediately launched herself at Elsie, hugging her as tightly as she possibly could.

"Twins," said Anna. "Oh, Aunt Elsie, I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks, love," Elsie responded, squeezing Anna back. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I wanted to tell Charles first. I hope you understand."

"Of course I do!" Anna said. "Oh, this is so exciting!" Anna exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you."

Just as she said that, there was a quick knock on the door and Dr. Clarkson entered, carrying a clipboard.

"How is he?" Elsie said quickly, sitting up. "Please tell me he's okay…" she begged.

Dr. Clarkson stopped in the middle of the room, with a concerned look on his face. "He's alive, Elsie, but there has been a complication. They were able to get the bullet out and they patched everything up inside, but he lost a lot of blood. He has one of the rarest blood types, one which can only receive that type, and the hospital is short on their supply, so they were only able to give him two units, when he really needs five. Not having enough blood isn't boding well, and he could slip into a coma due to the hypovolemic shock."

Elsie visibly crumbled at this. "But there has to be something that can be done. How can something like this happen in a hospital such as this?" she asked as the tears came again.

"Unfortunately, before Charles came in, there was another patient in need of units of the same blood type," Dr. Clarkson explained. "We've called the nearest hospital, and they are sending over what they have as soon as possible," he said.

"What blood type is he?" Elsie asked. "I probably should know that, but I don't," she said.

Dr. Clarkson replied immediately, "He is O negative."

"That's my blood type!" Elsie shouted. "Please, take it from me. The sooner, the better, right?" she asked as she got up, walking to the door. "Where do I have to go?"

"Elsie," Dr. Clarkson said, looking over to Anna and then continuing, "in your condition, that's not a good idea," he said.

Elsie stopped, turned, and looked Dr. Clarkson right in the eyes. "If I don't have him, I will not survive," she said. "I can't lose him. This is something I can do to save him. I need to do this, Dr. Clarkson. Now. My body is already making more blood because of the babies. I need to share that with their daddy, so they have a daddy on earth." Dr. Clarkson took a deep breath, knowing that this was really the only chance to avoid Charles falling into a coma. "We need to move fast, Dr. Clarkson, do we not?" Elsie asked forcefully.

Dr. Clarkson nodded his head and started to follow Elsie. "I am monitoring you during this whole procedure and if anything changes, we are stopping it right away," he said.

"Agreed," Elsie said, as they walked out of the room and proceeded to where she would, hopefully, do what she could to save her husband's life.

* * *

She could take the needles. She could take the stinging pain. She could even take being light headed. What she couldn't take was the waiting. Too much time had passed and she hadn't heard anything. She way lying in the bed, bandage on her arm, just waiting. Anna tried to get her to rest, which she couldn't; then she tried to put the telly on, which was useless. Until she knew her husband's fate, nothing would work to distract her.

Just then, Anna came walking back in with two cups, John following her. Elsie's eyebrows shot up.

"John, you're here!" she said.

"I am," he replied. "We finally finished up at the crime scene, so I came here to check in before I went back down to headquarters," he explained. "Robert went down there to try to keep things together until I get there, but he is dying to come here to find out about Charles."

Elsie nodded her head, reaching out to take the cup that Anna proffered. "Thank you, my dear," she said, looking down and finding tea. Anna then handed her a package of biscuits. "Oh, I couldn't eat anything, not now," Elsie said.

"Aunt Els," Anna began, "you need the sugar after they took your blood. Regardless of whether you're hungry or not, Dr. Clarkson insisted." Elsie let out a deep breath that sounded more like a "Hmpf," and opened the package.

"So," John started, "What now?" he asked.

"Now, we wait. More waiting. I wish they'd just tell me how he is. All this waiting is driving me insane," Elsie said, shaking her head. She couldn't stand it. She looked up at John and asked, "What happened with him? With the man-the monster who did this?"

John looked between Elsie and Anna before speaking. "He's here," John said tentatively. "They had to operate on him, too. Charles shot him in the shoulder, disarming him, but he got a shot off first," John explained. He could see the worried look in Elsie's eyes, so he tried to placate her. "Don't worry, Elsie, we will have officers posted round-the-clock to guard him."

"He should be dead," Elsie said, "the horrible, disgusting creature," Elsie spat out.

"I agree," said John. "They are running a bunch of tests from the crime scene now, but we are almost 100 percent certain he is our serial killer. There are too many similarities between this time and all the previous ones. Those charges, on top of the kidnapping and battery charge for what he did to Anna," as he said this, he put his arm around his wife, drawing her in, "and the attempted murder charge for Charles, and he will never see the light of day again."

This information should have helped to settle Elsie, but knowing that this monster was in the same place as they were, and that he was still alive while her husband was fighting for his life, completely unsettled her. She began to shake with rage. Anna immediately walked over to her and embraced her, and just as she started to whisper soothing words to her aunt, Dr. Clarkson came back in, followed by Isobel Crawley. Elsie looked up to see her friend.

"Elsie," Isobel said, "I came as soon as I heard." She walked over to Elsie and Anna, embracing Elsie and squeezing her tightly.

"Thank you," Elsie said, looking over to Dr. Clarkson, imploring him to tell her what he knew.

"Elsie, have a seat," he said.

Immediately Elsie covered her face with her hands and said, "Oh, God!" Dr. Clarkson walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's out of surgery, Elsie. He made it through, thanks to you." Anna walked over and placed her hand on Elsie's shoulder, beginning to rub it softly. Elsie took a deep breath and then looked up to Dr. Clarkson with inquisitive eyes that were filled with relief.

"When can I see him?" she asked.

"They are bringing him to a room in the critical care unit. Once he is settled there, only you will be allowed to see him at this point, and I'm not sure for how long."

Elsie took another deep breath of relief. It was evident to everyone in the room that she visibly settled, releasing much of the pent up tension from the last few hours.

"He's not out of the woods yet, Elsie, but he is alive. Hopefully with time and rest, he will recover completely," Dr. Clarkson said.

Elsie nodded her head and then whispered, "He's alive. My Charlie is alive," and tears of joy, relief, anger, frustration, and, mostly, love, poured down her cheeks.


	21. Chapter 21

_**So many of you awesome people have asked about this story, so I worked hard this weekend to try to get it right. I hope it doesn't disappoint. I had a hard time getting it where I wanted it to be, but making it seem organic and believable. Hopefully I achieved that. Thanks for all the support and for your patience. Hope everyone is well!**_

* * *

There was that beeping again, along with other noises in the background. As Dr. Clarkson ushered her into the dim room, that's all she heard. These noises would likely haunt her for the rest of her life. However, taking perspective, she realized they were also the noises that were keeping her Charlie alive at this point. She had to think about that, rather than the incessant beeping that signaled the code earlier.

Dr. Clarkson stopped abruptly in front of her and turned around. "Remember what I told you," he said softly as he looked into her eyes. "He's going to be pale. And he is in a medically induced coma, so he won't wake up. But I am of the strong belief that he can hear you, so if you want to talk to him," he paused, "in fact, you should talk to him. I really think it will help, so definitely do it." Elsie nodded and walked past Dr. Clarkson, eager to see her husband.

Even though Dr. Clarkson had warned her, she wasn't prepared to see her strong, sturdy husband in the state he was in. Oxygen mask on his face, IV's in his arms, and multiple machines surrounding him. The immediate lump in her throat almost suffocated her, but she made her mind strong and took a deep breath, albeit with tears pooling in her eyes. _I need to be strong for Charlie,_ she thought. She walked to the bedside and looked down at him. As she did, Dr. Clarkson quietly left the room, allowing her as much privacy as possible.

Elsie reached her hand out and softly brushed it down the exposed area on his cheek. "Oh, Charles," she whispered, leaning in and brushing her lips against the very spot her hand had just vacated. She lingered there for a moment, with her lips feeling his warm skin. Warmth was good. Warmth meant life. She leaned up a bit and glanced at him from head to toe. She then put her hands over his that were above the blanket, and she sat on the edge of the bed.

"My darling, my dear, wonderful darling," she began, "I love you so much. Please, please, please," she plead, "don't leave me. Don't leave us," she said as she took one of her hands and placed it on her abdomen. "We need you. So much. I've lived without you for so long, Charles, and I know, after the past six months, that I can never live without you again. Please, my darling, please fight for us. I know you can," at this, Elsie's voice broke off. The lump came back into her throat and the tears were streaming down her face. Her Charles was a fighter, and she knew that he would fight hard for her. She took his hands again and squeezed them tightly.

"I'm here," she said. "I'm here, my love, and I'm not going anywhere until you are back with me again. Do you hear me, Charles? I am not leaving you again. I never will. I never should have the first time," she said, all of the emotions of years ago adding to those she was feeling now. The emotional burden was extremely heavy, but not too much to bear in relation to what her husband was going through. She leaned down again to kiss Charles' forehead, and then leaned her forehead against his. "Together," she said. "We are in this together. Always."

* * *

Nurses came in and out of the room continually to monitor Charles' condition. Elsie sat at his bedside, holding his hand and talking to him. She was exhausted. She knew she needed to get some rest, but she wasn't leaving him until he woke up. Because he was going to wake up. As she was considering how she could comfortably rest her head, Dr. Clarkson came in with two nurses following him. He walked over to Elsie and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Elsie," he began, "you need some rest. Staying up this long is not good for you or the babies."

Elsie nodded her head, and then said, "I know. I am exhausted. But that doesn't mean I'm leaving. I will just put my head down somewhere for a bit."

"Well," Dr. Clarkson began, "I knew you would be like this, so here is the deal," as he said this, Elsie began to interrupt, but Dr. Clarkson wouldn't allow her to do so. He raised his hand up, and continued, undeterred. "Elsie. As your physician, I need to think about your health. I had Anna bring some things for you and I want you to take a few minutes and freshen up. She is out in the hall waiting for you. While you are doing so, I will sit here with Charles until you get back. These lovely ladies will be bringing in a cot for you. I made special arrangements for you to be able to stay, but you are only allowed to do so if you promise me you will get some rest."

Elsie considered what he said for a moment and then reached out to grab his hand. "Thank you, Richard. I can't tell you how much this means to me. I promise you I will rest. You don't think he'll wake in the few moments I'm gone, do you?" she asked.

"It's virtually impossible. I just spoke to the doctor on duty, and they aren't going to start weaning him off of the medication that is keeping him in a medically-induced coma until tomorrow at the earliest," he explained.

At this, Elsie nodded and then stood, looking back at Charles. She took his hand again and leaned down to his ear. "I'll only be gone for a moment, my love. I will be back in just a few minutes, I promise," she said, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. She turned to walk out, but not before saying "thank you" to Dr. Clarkson once again.

* * *

She woke with a start, sitting up quickly. Once she opened her eyes and came to, she came back to her reality, realizing where she was. It wasn't a nightmare, but a true, horrible reality. She looked over to see her husband lying almost motionless, oxygen mask on, still surrounded by the horrible beeping machines. Her hand was resting upon his, and his was still warm. Thankfully. She glanced briefly at her watch to see what time it was. 7:23. She slept for a good few hours, which was greatly needed.

She got up and leaned over him at his bedside. She grasped his hand tighter feeling the warmth of it, knowing that that warmth was coming from the blood pumping from his very active heart. He made it through the night, thank God. "Good morning, my love," Elsie said, leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to pop to the loo for a minute, but I'll be right back," she said, squeezing his hand before she walked to the restroom.

* * *

After she felt refreshed, Elsie made her way back in to Charles' room, only to find a doctor and nurse next to his bedside, the doctor typing on a computer and the nurse dictating Charles' vitals to him. Elsie tentatively stood back, letting them do their jobs. When the nurse looked up again, she noticed Elsie standing there, and smiled softly to her.

"Ah, Mrs. Carson," she said, "how are you doing today?"

Elsie hesitated a moment. It didn't matter how she was doing, she wanted to know how her husband was, what his prognosis was. She smirked quickly and then responded, "I'm fine, thank you. Just anxious to know how my husband is. Is there anything either of you can tell me?" she asked nervously.

Once the doctor finished typing, he looked up at Elsie. "Come have a seat, Mrs. Carson," he said, motioning to a chair in the corner. Elsie's stomach immediately did a flip, her anxiousness exacerbated. When someone asks you to sit down, that usually wasn't good. She waited patiently for the doctor to organize his thoughts. It seemed like a lifetime before he began speaking.

"I am thoroughly impressed with how smoothly your husband made it through the night, to be honest. His vitals are all stable and his counts are normal, so things are looking good. We are going to start reducing the medicine that has kept him asleep to see how he does. I must warn you, however, that just because things are stable right now, that doesn't mean they will stay that way. His body underwent a significant amount of trauma, and when he does wake up, he will be in pain." As the doctor explained this, Elsie listened carefully, occasionally glancing over to Charles and then back to the doctor. She nodded her head in understanding. "We will, of course, give him medicine to ease the pain, but before we do so, we need to assess him and understand exactly what we are dealing with when he wakes up. Does this make sense to you?" the doctor asked.

Elsie wanted to shoot back with a sarcastic comment immediately, however she held her tongue. She needed to keep these people on her side to ensure that Charles received the best care possible. "It makes perfect sense," she answered diplomatically.

The next hour consisted of nurses and doctors coming in and out of the room, checking machines, putting various medications into Charles' IV, and assessing his progress. Elsie sat back, allowing them to do their job, but itching to be next to him holding his hand. Once it seemed that all was taken care of, there was one nurse left. Elsie was gazing out the window, seemingly lost in thought, as the nurse called her name. "Mrs. Carson," she said. At that, Elsie snapped out of her fog and gave the nurse her attention.

"Yes?" Elsie replied.

"At this point, we have done all that is needed to wean Mr. Carson off of the coma inducing meds," she explained. "It could take an hour, or five, for him to start coming to. It just depends on his body and how it handles medication. We will be in and out checking things, but if we are not here and he begins to wake, please press the call button as soon as possible."

Elsie nodded her head to the nurse. "I will be sure to do that," she said. "Thank you. For everything," she said sincerely. The nurse smiled and then made her way out of the room. Elsie then walked over to the side of the bed, pulling a chair up, and took Charles' hand.

"Hello again, my darling," she said looking down at his face. "I love you so much," she whispered as she leaned down to kiss his lips. She was so glad they had taken the oxygen mask off and put the cannula in his nose instead, making his lips available to her. "Come back to me, Charles. Please. Come back to me," she said, stroking his cheek. She kissed him again and sat down, laying her head on his lower abdomen and holding his hand.

* * *

He heard the incessant beeping before anything else. It was hurting his ears. It wasn't too loud, but the annoying sound was piercing his calm. Then there was the weight on his chest. It felt like someone had put a 100 pound weight on his heart, and the pressure was intense. Then, there was the warmth on his abdomen and in his hand. He moved his hand slightly and felt skin touching his own. His eyelids were too heavy to open yet, so he slowed his brain down to try to make sense of what he was feelin. Why was he lying here feeling this way? He thought deeply. What was the last thing he remembered? He knit his brow and tried, almost painfully, to figure out where he was and why he was there. Then, a flash of a memory came to him. Anna, tied up. Gun shots. Searing pain in his chest. Elsie crying, yelling out. Something about a father. Twins, she had said. He couldn't make sense of it all. He needed to figure it all out. Again, he tried to open his heavy eyelids, and was slightly successful, however the light was so bright.

It took him a good few minutes to open them completely and adjust to the light in the room. He was looking at the ceiling when he felt a slight twitch on his abdomen. He looked down and there she was. His very own angel, sleeping peacefully with her head upon him. God he loved her so much. He had to get through this so he could experience more of his life with her, his beautiful wife. He felt her hand in his and he smiled softly. He squeezed her hand slightly, relishing in the feel of her skin touching his. This. This is what life was for. For loving and enjoying every second possible with those who make you whole. As he was thinking about this, she began to stir. He lifted his hand and brushed his index finger delicately across her cheek.

She hadn't realized she had dozed off, and she thought she was dreaming when she felt a soft touch to her cheek. It took her a moment to come to and realize that it wasn't her dreams, but reality. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up, seeing the gorgeous eyes of her husband looking down upon her.

"Charles," she whispered, lifting her head up. She was so excited she wanted to burst, but she knew she had to be careful around him. She stood up slowly, taking his hand in one of hers and leaned over him, putting her other hand on his cheek. "Oh, Charles," she said. "My darling. You're 're here!" she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to his lips, and then pulled back to look in his eyes. "How are you? Oh! I must alert the nurse," she went to move away, but his grip on her hand became tighter.

"Elsie," he whispered. "My Elsie." Elsie had tears in her eyes. She couldn't help the overwhelming emotions she was feeling having him back with her.

"Yes, my love?" she asked. C

Charles tried to swallow, but it was clear it wasn't easy for him. "Please," he said. "Just a minute. I want to just be with you for a minute. Just us," he squeezed her hand again and she nodded her head, leaning back down to him,again and kissing his lips.

"Of course," she replied. "How do you feel?" she asked tenderly, stroking his cheek.

"Tired," he said. "Chest hurts. Need some water," he said.

Elsie nodded her head, concern evident in her eyes. "I'll ask the nurse once we call her in here," she said. "Do you remember what happened, Charles?" she asked nervously.

He nodded his head weakly. "Mostly, I think. I need to figure out what part was reality, and what part was my dreams while I was out. How bad is it, Els?" he asked her, the worry evident in his eyes.

She paused for a moment. "Oh, Charles. You were a hero. You are a hero. My hero," she explained. "You saved Anna, my darling. You saved her. You are so brave," she said, tears streaming down her face. "That monster shot you and the bullet grazed your heart. They were able to patch you up and they are confident you will make a full recovery, given time and rest, thank God," she explained to him. She leaned down again, her hand on his cheek, and kissed his other cheek, holding her lips there for an extra moment. Charles lifted his arm up and wrapped it around her back, holding her there. He needed to feel her close to him to convince himself that he was really alive. Just her warmth and her scent invigorated him, filling him with positive energy.

"I love you,Elsie," he said. "So much. It was thoughts of you, of our life together, that pulled me through," he said softly. Her cheek was next to his and he could feel her wet tears. "No more crying, my love. I'm here. I told you I would never leave you again," he said, holding her tighter.

"I love you so much, Charles. I thought I was going to lose you." She paused for a moment, trying to find the words to explain her deep feelings for him. "This love I have for you is so strong, I've never known such a thing," she said. "It's almost unexplainable."

"I know," he whispered. "I know."

Elsie leaned up again and looked into his eyes, smiling as she did so, and then kissed his lips again. "I better get the nurse," she said, leaning over to get the call button. Just as she was about to press the button, Charles gently placed his hand upon hers.

"Wait," he said. Elsie paused and looked at him again. "I have to tell you something before I forget."

"What is it?" Elsie asked, taking his hand in hers and looking into his eyes.

"When I was asleep," he began, "I think I had a guardian angel with me. I dreamed that she told me I was going to be a father," he explained. "I know it probably sounds far-fetched, but I believe it, Elsie. I believe that I was brought back because in our future, somehow, some way, we will get there. At least that is what my angel made me think," he said.

Elsie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was worried about telling him because she didn't want to get his heart rate up, but now was the perfect time. After quick contemplation, she decided that it was good news, so it could only do good.

"Charles," she began, "did your guardian angel whisper anything else to you?" she asked.

Charles hesitated for a moment, but then confessed, "Well, she said that I was going to be a father and then she said twins, but I know that sounds ridiculous, so I didn't want to tell you that part," he said, almost embarrassed. Elsie giggled a little bit. "See," Charles said, "that's why I didn't want to say it. It sounds crazy."

Elsie shook her head at him. "It's not crazy, my darling," Elsie said pointedly, looking straight into his eyes. He narrowed his own eyes at her, confused. "It's completely true," she said, gauging his reaction and giggling. His eyes got big for a moment, and he searched hers again..

"True?" he asked. "Which part?"

"Both," Elsie said. "You are going to be a father, and we are having twins," she explained. "It was the last thing I said to you before they took you into surgery." She couldn't help the giant smile that adorned her face.

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "Really," she said. She then walked over to her bag and took the ultrasound photos out that she meant to present him with the previous day. She walked back to Charles' side and held the pictures up for him. "Charles Carson," she said, "I present to you your two babies," and she handed the pictures to him. When she looked to his face, there were tears running down his cheeks.

"My babies," he whispered in awe. "Oh, Elsie," he said. "Our babies." Elsie nodded her head, leaning down to kiss his lips gently. When she lifted her head up, she took Charles' hand and placed it gently on her abdomen and repeated, "Our babies," tears now streaming down her cheeks as well.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Just a quick, short update to see how our little family is progressing and how Charles is healing. More adventures to come with these lovelies, especially getting into Elsie's pregnancy and the like. Thanks for those who have stuck with this story and continue to ask for more. You guys are the best!**_

* * *

After a few days with a lot of rest, Charles was moved from the ICU to the regular recovery floor. He was making great progress, and his doctors were extremely happy with the rate that he was healing which, they noted, was due to his excellent physical condition. Being in the new unit, he was able to have more than one visitor at a time, and Robert took full advantage of the fact that one, Charles was making great progress, and two, he, Elsie and Charles were all in the same room at the same time.

He wasted no time after getting there that morning to ask them the question that had been burning in his mind since the night Charles was shot. He stood at the end of Charles' bed, while Elsie sat in the chair right next to it, holding Charles' hand. They both knew what was coming, and Charles squeezed Elsie's hand in preparation for it.

"So," Robert began, placing his hand over his mouth for a minute to gather his thoughts and figure out how he was going to ask the question. Finally, he put both hands on his hips and simply said, "When, where, and why? Well, nevermind that," he said, putting his hand up. "I know why, because clearly the two of you are more in love than anyone I've ever seen, but why so soon? Ah-scratch that," he said, shaking his head and trying to come up with the best words for what he was trying to say. It wasn't coming out the way he originally planned. "I know it has been years and it should have happened a long time ago. Not so soon, but why not wait for everyone to be there? Particularly me, your BEST FRIEND!" he said, exasperated towards the end of his speech. "I mean, I had to find out when you were on your deathbed, for goodness sake!"

When they realized he was done, Charles and Elsie looked at each other, and Charles simply nodded to Elsie, signaling that he would answer Robert's questions.

"Well," Charles began, "the true and simple reason is that we simply could not wait. Not a second went by that I didn't think about Elsie becoming my wife, and when her sister, Becky, was visiting for the weekend, she simply asked why we couldn't do it then." Charles took a break for a moment, looking towards Elsie, who continued their explanation.

"My sister is a simple soul, Robert. I'm sure you've heard," Elsie paused, seeing Robert nod his head. "When we were discussing it, she said she wanted Charles to become her brother as soon as possible and to be honest, I felt the same. I wanted to be married to him right then, as he did me. I'd pushed him away for far too long, and I didn't want another day to go by that I wasn't connected to him in the closest way I possibly could be, forever." Elsie squeezed Charles' hand and looked lovingly into his eyes. Charles pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.

"So," Charles continued, "we did it the next day, in the back yard, with her sister present. We had planned on still having a proper ceremony when you were healthy and fit to do so, with a party and all. This was just for us, to let each other know that nothing would ever stand in the way of us being together again. That we are fully committed to each other. So that's it, I guess. I understand that you are upset and feel left out, but truth be told, it was a blessing in disguise that we did it that way because if we hadn't, Elsie wouldn't have been privy to any of the information about me when I was injured, had she not been my wife," Charles said.

There was a moment of silence once Charles finished, and Robert clearly had a moment of recognition as it was written all over his face. He took a deep breath before responding. "I understand," he said. "I do. I just always thought I would be there for this most memorable and significant moment in your life. However, having my own perfect mate, I realize the importance of wanting to be bound together, forever." Robert took a deep breath, smiling a bit. "However, you must promise me that if there is ever any other big news that happens in your life, I get to be the first to know."

At that comment, Elsie and Charles looked at each other, having a silent conversation between them about whether or not to share the news with Robert about their pregnancy. The only other person, besides Dr. Clarkson, who knew, was Anna. They were going to wait to tell everyone once Elsie hit her first trimester, but at this point, two things were important. The first, was that they needed as many blessings for the babies as possible, and the second was that they didn't want to upset Robert any further, and including him in their little secret would definitely appease him and make up for their previous secret. Elsie nodded to Charles, again having that silent conversation they were so good at.

"All right," Charles began. "You need to sit down for this one," he said to his friend. Robert was clearly surprised. When he gave his little speech, he wasn't expecting to be rewarded with something immediately. He looked a bit skeptical as he took the chair on the other side of Charles' bed. Once Robert was settled, Charles looked over to Elsie, imploring her to tell Robert. But Elsie shook her head, wanting Charles to share their joy with his best friend.

"Well, mate," he said, looking directly at Robert. "Turns out, you're going to be an uncle." Charles waited for Robert's reaction, which wasn't forthcoming immediately. It seemed as if he didn't understand what Charles was saying. He shook his head a bit, trying to make sense of what he heard. "I said you're going to be an uncle, Robert, which means Elsie is pregnant," he said.

Robert immediately stood up. "That's what I thought you meant, but I wasn't sure and didn't want to pry!" he said excitedly. "Wow! This is marvelous. Absolutely marvelous," he exclaimed, walking around the bed to hug Elsie tightly.

"Careful there," Charles said. "Not too tight. Have to protect those babies of mine!" He waited for Robert's reaction to that comment. Robert kept his hands on Elsie's shoulders, stepping away from her a bit and looking into her eyes.

"Did he just say babies?" he asked, not blinking for fear of missing the answer.

Elsie smiled brilliantly. "He did," she said, nodding her head."

"Unbelievable!" Robert yelled. "I bloody come in here ready to tear you to pieces, and here I am, overly ecstatic for you." He walked over to Charles and shook his hand. "Congratulations, brother. No one deserves this happiness more than the two of you," he said. "Bloody twins," he whispered again, shaking his head.

As the trio celebrated, Anna came into the room. "What's all this ruckus?" she asked. "I thought we had a recovering heart patient in here and we aren't supposed to get too excited?" she asked.

"Hard not be be excited about twins," Robert spoke up.

"Ah, indeed," Anna said, surprised they had shared the news.

At that, Elsie spoke up, "We want to keep it private for a bit longer, but we wanted to tell you right away," she explained. "Please, feel free to tell Cora, but please give us some time before we share it with everyone else," she asked, almost pleadingly.

"You have my word," Robert said, and again he whispered, "twins. Wow."

* * *

That afternoon, Elsie had to check in at her office, and then head home to gather a few things. Charles would be coming home the next day and she wanted to make sure that everything was set and ready for him.

After meeting with Judge Travis and discussing her cases with him, assuring him that she would be back in a couple weeks and thanking him for filling in, she found herself at home, gathering clothes and necessities for her husband. She had barely been home over the past few days, hating to leave Charles' side. Today, he had insisted that he'd be okay, assuring her that John was going to stop in and that he would nap in the afternoon.

When she was in their room, she gathered clothes for Charles to wear home the next day. She was so excited to have her husband back home, sleeping next to her again, that she could barely contain it. She reflected on the past year and how much her life had changed. She looked around their room, noticing how easily and seamlessly she inserted herself into his home, now theirs, and how perfect it all was. How perfect they fit together. She couldn't help, over the last few days, to think about what would have happened if Charles didn't make it. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach when she thought about it. Every time the thought popped up, she had to push it down, not wanting to even consider that. Charles was alive, and we was progressing well. Within a few weeks, he should almost be back to normal, thankfully.

Because of the stress, she hadn't allowed herself to think about the excitement of the twins until that morning when they told Robert. As she walked into the hallway from their room, she stopped and looked around. Which room would they make the nursery, she wondered. A small smile crept onto her face as she thought about rocking her babies, she and Charles each holding one, cuddling them and loving them. She placed her right hand on her abdomen as she thought about them. She couldn't wait to be a mother, something she thought would never happen. "You just stay snug in there and I will do everything I can to keep you safe and comfortable, my little ones," Elsie whispered to her babies. She bent down to pick up the bag with Charles' things and made her way downstairs, ready to go back to the hospital.

* * *

 _ **Two days later…**_

"I'm telling you right now, sit down!" Elsie said, with a bit of force. "You know the doctor's orders, and I want you healthy and well," she explained.

Charles sat back down on the couch while Elsie put the dishes back on the lunch tray.

"But I'm bored," Charles said. "I can't stand sitting all the time. I want to move, do something," he said, frustrated.

Elsie walked over to him and took his hand. "I know, love, but you must rest until your wound is healed, and not put too much stress on your heart. Give it time." She leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, and Charles turned his head to surprise her and capture her lips instead. Elsie giggled a bit, and Charles pulled her onto his lap, cradling her in his arms.

"I'll tell you what I really want to do," he whispered in her ear, then placed soft kisses down her neck.

"Mmmmmmmm...:" Elsie moaned. She put her arms around his neck and touched his nose with hers. "You know there is nothing more I'd rather do," she said. "But until the doctor clears you, I'm afraid it's nothing more than a sweet cuddle on the couch and perhaps a few kisses for you," she said, kissing him again chastely and then standing up. "Now, rest!" she said as she gathered the tray and made her way into the kitchen.

"Spoilsport!" Charles yelled after her, terribly frustrated with his current situation. The doctor had said two weeks, and it was going to be two very long, very boring weeks for him. He couldn't help but think about Green, the man who put him in his current situation, but as he did so, he also thought about all of the previous victims and realized he was lucky to still be alive. He needed to keep thinking about that, to have a positive perspective, and abide the doctor's orders so that he could get better, be a good husband to his wife, and prepare to be a father.

At the thought of being a father, a huge smile adorned Charles' face. That was the bright light in all of this. He was over the moon excited about the news that Elsie gave to him the other day. He never thought he'd have the opportunity to be a father, and now that it was going to be happening, he was nothing but thrilled for this next chapter in his life. As he was picturing he and Elsie holding the babies in their arms, Elsie came back into the room, depositing a tea tray on the table in front of him.

"Now, my patient," she said, smirking, "would you like to cuddle up with your wife and watch a film, or do you want to watch that series we've been meaning to get into?" she asked as she began pouring their tea. "We have a few hours before your other favorite red head comes over. She's bringing dinner, God bless her," Elsie explained.

"You are my only favorite red head, just so you know," he said, endearingly. "Unless one of our babies is born with red hair, then you'll be in trouble," Charles said, snickering. He loved saying that word: babies. It still felt unreal to him. Elsie loved hearing him say it, and she had a big smile on her face and she subconsciously placed her hand on her abdomen.

"That is a title I will only relinquish to one of our children," she said, giddy again at the idea and thought that she was, in fact, going to be a mother. "So, what'll it be?" she finally asked, snapping them both out of their thoughts.

Charles thought for a moment. "A film, I think," he said. Elsie handed him his tea and got the film set, then came and cuddled up next to him on the couch. He brought his legs up and she snuggled in behind him, leaning her head on his right shoulder, him putting his arm around her.

"Is this alright?" she asked, worried about putting pressure on him. Charles looked down and then kissed her on her forehead.

"It's perfect," he said, and she snuggled into his side and settled in for the movie.

A while later, Charles looked down to see Elsie sleeping peacefully against him. He pulled the blanket up around her a bit more, kissed the top of her head, and settled in himself for a bit of a nap. He knew he had to get his rest now, because in no time at all, around six and half months to be exact, rest was certainly going to be a commodity.


End file.
